The Story of a Peasant
by Souzousei
Summary: I realized life for me had changed, and that there was no going back. InuxKag Based on; Story of Esther.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer;** What would you do if I said I did own Inuyasha?

-sigh-

No, I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther from which the idea of this story came to me. (I know, that's a really strange combination)

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Prologue;**

**(Note: This is a prologue, not a chapter. It's not supposed to be long, if your one of those type of people where short chapters are a deterrent.)**

Suddenly, it was as if I had been living in darkness, but had never noticed it.

One moment, one face, and the chance to have an eternity to share together had made the sun appear, burning me with it's radiance. The thought of losing that light in my life was painful. When someone spoke of their heart breaking, I had always assumed they meant the emotional aspect of it.

But when it became my own experience, I realized it was as physical as it was emotional. A pain writhed through my chest, a burning sensation right underneath my ribcage, one that made me feel like my heart was being cut out of my chest.

I realized life for me had changed, and that their was no going back.

But could I risk my own happiness and the chance to really be in love and be loved, for everyone else?

Could I really force myself to make the right choice?

* * *

A/N; Duh, I realize you don't know who's POV this is.

That's the point (:

Simply the prologue, not a chapter.

But enough dillydally.

On to chapter one!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer; **What would you do if I said I did own Inuyasha?

-sigh-

No, I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther from which the idea of this story came to me. (I know, that's a really strange combination)

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter One;**

(Inuyasha's Pov)

You would think that by living here for the past couple years I would be used to the stares, the obvious hatred and fear shining in the other villager's eyes. Today though, the stares were coming more frequently causing me to shrink back in of myself. I mindlessly wandered through the streets trying to make it to the few measly food stands that would sell cheaply for us `lowly demons'. I made my way up to Kaede's place not bringing my eyes to meet the old woman's penetrating gaze that I could feel on me.

"Aye, it seems the villagers are a bit antsy today." Kaede spoke conversationally. Why did the woman have to be so dang observant?

"Feh." Was my only reply.

"What do you thinks got them so?" I decided the question was rhetorical as she began to gather up my usual items.

"Suppose it could be that new notice up on the public announcements board." She answered herself, but I could hear the push that I should see what was up in her tone. She passed the bag of food over the counter, as I passed the coins over in the same moment making an even trade. I gave a small nod of thanks. The old hag cracked a one sided smile, but I could see what I hated most in her eyes. Pity.

I turned quickly, ready to go now and escape from the trouble of the village. Walking briskly, I almost missed the huddle of people, demons and humans alike, crowded around the public announcements board. I looked over my shoulder at Kaede to see if she was watching. Seeing that she was already with other customers, I jumped over towards the group, startling and scattering a few humans that didn't care to be around the half demon. Moving up in the crowd, I craned my neck to read the words of the latest news.

_"Attention, Attention!_

_On the sixth day of the season of harvest, our city of Shikon No'Tama has seen a great and terrible disaster. Our dear King Hojo was killed two nights prior by a horde of demonic bandits on the outskirts of the town as he made the monthly checking of our trade routes. The demons whereabouts are still unknown. Anyone with information pertaining tot eh murder of our king will receive a reward of 1000 coins._

_In this time, the rights of leadership will be controlled by King Hojo's wife, Lady Kagome. The works of entering a new king will soon start, after time for mourning has been completed._

_Lady Kagome, may she rule our kingdom with grace and prestige._

_King Hojo, may he rest in peace._

_,Lady Sango_

_Highest Royal Advisor of our Lady"_

Well no crap I was getting these looks! Any and every creature with demonic blood in them would be watched and supervised by every villager in the surrounding area! A growl built up in my throat. Here they were, in one of the few cities that allowed demons within its borders, and someone goes and does this. I clenched my fist trying to fight the urge to hit something. Sure, this city wasn't living easy, but it was better than the wild or in some place where his kind was chased and hunted just for existing. I sighed, unclenched my fist. The next few days were definitely going to be difficult.

I noted that it was starting to get late, or at least later than what I had told Shippou for when I'd be back. I began trudging home through the crowds, now ignoring all the looks I was getting. I knew I hadn't deserved them, but it was easier to ignore them now that I at least knew the reason as to why they were all watching me. Heck, I really couldn't blame them, for as I walked I began to watch those around me, I realized I wanted to know who this killer was to. I would have given anything at the time to have known who it was so I could've ripped out their throats for threatening the only place I could even begin to to call home.

* * *

Shippou came running out to meet me as I walked up the small pathway to the door of our hut. His loud chattering was something I was used to and I found I could usually drown it out so long as I nodded every few minutes or so. I lazily put away the little bit of food we had, setting aside what we would eat for the night. As I was doing so, something Shippou said caught my attention.

"What'd you say runt?"

"Huh? Oh, about Sesshomaru?" I rolled my eyes, but nodding. Shippou continued, "He sent a letter today." I felt my brow furrow. My older brother Sesshomaru was Lord of the Western Lands, having inherited it from our father, Inutaisho who had died when I Inuyasha was born. He was also a real jerk, a guy who walked around with the attitude like he had a stick up his butt. We weren't on close terms in the least, as we were stepbrothers, our father mating my human mother after the death of Sesshomaru's mother. Needless to say, I knew from the beginning I would never be entirely welcome in the Western Lands, which is why I was here in Shikon No'tama, taking care of a runt fox demon whose parents had been killed the previous year. But, in inheriting our fathers job, he was also liable for giving minor care and welfare for me till I mated myself, and while I didn't complain, I didn't like living off the measly bit Sesshomaru would send us. Considering we had just gotten this month's allowance the week before, I couldn't fathom a reason as to a letter from Dear 'Ol Step-Sesshy.

I opened it slowly, a slight twist in my stomach as I began to read it.

_'News of the death of your King Hojo has spread to my kingdom._

_Since the Shikon No'Tama is a major trade investment and good for my lands business, I will be visiting Shikon No'Tama __within the next week to discuss with the other Lord's and royalty of your kingdom what is to be done about the traders and caravans, till a new king takes the throne._

_,Lord Sesshomaru'_

I huffed aloud after I had finished the letter. Although it might not be clear to a third party observer as to why Sesshomaru was telling me this, I knew my brother well enough that I could read between the lines. It was simply a warning that he would be in town. A warning to ignore his presence while he would be in the city. Well that was fine by me. I didn't want anyone to know I was related to the strongest and by far cockiest Lord in the lands.

I crumpled the letter up, tossing it behind my shoulder onto the table not giving it a second thought.

Shippou and I ate in quiet that night, I having already explained what was going on to him about the King, the stares, and least importantly Sesshomaru. He stayed quiet right up until I started tucking him in for the night. I pulled the blanket up over him and started to get up when he called my name.

"Inuyasha?" He asked quietly.

"Hn?" I saw the kit turn his face away, his face saddened. I felt a small tug of emotion. As much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, I cared about runt Shippou. I felt empathetic towards him, both of us orphaned and left to fend for ourselves. I hadn't expected us to stick together after I found him up on the way to the city. I thought maybe I'd make sure the kit got here safely, and then I'd begin making my own way. But it seems fate hadn't wanted to work that way, because here I sat tucking the small fox demon in, like I actually knew something about caring for a young child. I realized I hadn't heard Shippou's question, so I asked him to repeat.

"I said, do you think that we'll have to leave the city…?" He said, starting off strong with irritation at my incompetence, but quieting by the time he reached the end of his sentence. I took a deep breath.

"Feh, no one's gonna make us leave. We didn't kill 'em, and once they figure out who did it, you'll see. Things'll go back to normal." I said gruffly, hiding what I didn't want Shippou to know. Or that of which I didn't know.

But it seemed to appease Shippou, as he gave a small smile, rolled over and soon was fast asleep.

I pondered over Shippou's question a little bit more myself inside my head. What if they did make us leave? I couldn't really picture Lady Kagome evacuating all demons out of her city… No, Lady Kagome was kinder than that. Then again, she and Hojo had only been ruling for half a year. Not really enough tine to figure ones persona. She had been married to Hojo for almost a year, maybe it would make angry enough to push us out. To get rid of the creatures associated with her young husband's death. My thoughts drifted a little bit, out of context with the situation... '_She's probably really depressed right now. A young widowed woman, left with an entire kingdom to take care of. Having to meet up with jerks like Seshomaru to discuss trivial things while inside she's torn up because she just lost her husband. And soon, they'll make her marry some other person, just so that there's a male ruler.'_

I dwelled on that for a little while. Maybe there were other people taking the results of King Hojo's death harder than the demons of the city.

* * *

**Chapter Two Preview Sentence; Strange Strangers**

"..easily placing where I had seen the girl in that split second. The girl gave a small timid smile, but didn't appear at all afraid to be in the company of demons."

* * *

A/N ; I've been working on the fic plot for about a week and a half now. I have the first three chapters already written, and the rest of the story outlined.

I'm proud of myself (:

R&R I prefer constructive critisicm above all else.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer; **What would you do if I said I did own Inuyasha?

-sigh-

No, I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther from which the idea of this story came to me. (I know, that's a really strange combination)

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Two;**

(Inuyasha's Pov)

Sesshomaru arrived in the village today, along with some of the other Lords. He marched through the center of town, riding on the back of Ah-Un, his little pesky toad tagalong at the dragon's feet. What made my eyes widen was the small human girl, perched on the back of the dragon, riding right behind Sesshomaru, completely at ease with sitting so close to him. Now if you know Sesshomaru at all, you know he has no tolerance for humans and their frailitities. Hence why he had no tolerance of me, since I was a hanyou; a half demon, half human. I got over my surprise quickly though, turning and ducking through the crowd, moving swiftly so no one could get a look of me and Sesshomaru in the same eye full, to notice the similarities between us two.

I walked past Kaede's stand, giving a small nod towards the woman in acknowledgement. She did the same before continuing on the packaging of some sort of fruit.

The marketplace was the busiest it had been since the kingdom learned of our king's death, everyone coming out to hopefully make a profit with so many visitors of the Lord's guards, advisors, and wards. The smells of freshly baked bread and freshly cut fruit permeated the air, and my sensitive nose was having a party inhaling all the wonderful scents. I breathed in deeply, a small smile tugging against my lips for a brief second… that was before I walked right into a human carrying a load of crates to a market stand. On instinct, I reached a hand out steadying the startled man and attempting to catch the top crate that threatened to fall over at any second. I started to open my mouth to quietly apologize, but suddenly he was shouting.

"Thief! Get away from me!" I pulled back my eyes wide, my jaw dropping slack a big. The man continued to shout at me, as I stood there in disbelief. All I had done was run into the man on accident, and here I was being accused of stealing? Finally, self defense instincts called me out, and I pulled my hand into a fist trying to make my voice come out as controlled as possible.

"Hey! I wasn't trying to steal anything." I ground out.

"Lies! You filthy demons are always scrounging around, trying to make a break for our belongings!" The man cried out. He spun around, the top crate finally crashing down on the ground splitting into a wooden mess.

"Now look at what you've done!" The man yelled out.

"Me?!" I yelled, appalled. "What the hell did I do?" The man turned around pure hatred in his eyes.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted, pointing a finger at my chest. It took all the control I had not to punch him across the face right then in there. I forced a growl to stifle itself in my throat before I spoke.

"I was just trying' to apologize for running into you." The words were clipped short, as my anger throbbed painfully.

"Sure, sure That's what they all say," The man muttered scrambling to pick up the broken crate after having set down the others next to his stand, "Filthy low class demons. Have no sense of value for others belongings, stealing anything and everything they want, just because they think they're stronger than us."

I was fixing to say something oh so witty, something that probably involved my fist to his face, when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned my head sharply, wondering who the heck was trying to interfere. I was fairly surprised to see a human male, someone whose name I didn't know. I raised a brow at him, noting that his hand was still on my shoulder. He smiled brightly.

"Hi." He said in a bright conversational tone, as if he wasn't talking to a very pissed hanyou.

"And you would be…?" I said, cutting right to the chase. The man feigned hurt, laying his free hand over his chest.

"You don't know? Oh gee, well I suppose you can't reach everyone. I'm Miroku," he started, "and I just moved her to Shikon No'Tama a few weeks ago."

"Sucky timing." I muttered. This guy.., Miroku, was unfazed. The crowd that had gathered and circled around us when the yelling started began to shift and continue on with their monotonous routines, a few blatantly starting at the strange sight in front of them. I couldn't say I understood it anymore than they did.

"So I've seen. Might you spare a name?" He said, finally removing his hand from my shoulder. I turned fully facing him now, sizing him up.

"What do you want with me?" I asked not bothering to answer his question. His face didn't even falter.

"Well it looked like things were fixing to get a little dirty here, and I figured that since it wasn't your fault in the beginning to jump in and help…alleviate the tension." Miroku replied easily.

"Hmph. Not your business to help me."

"I help who needs help," here he gave a little grin, "even if it is an angry demon." I had to admit, this guy was throwing me off. Even if people did realize I wasn't stealing anything, they would never have jumped in to help my cause.

Miroku was definitely weird.

"Feh, thanks I guess." I said, brushing past him to melt back in with the crowd so that I could get back home.

"Wait! You never gave me your name." he said catching my haori sleeve. I shot a look at him that at least got him to let go of me.

"Inuyasha." And then I left him standing there.

* * *

I reached home in quite the mood. I was still angry at the man in the marketplace, confused by the behavior of the strange man Miroku (emphasis on strange), and now I was just tired. I kept my head low, ready to make it inside to hopefully catch a nap.

The sound of feminine laughter caught my attention, making my head snap up to see Shippou and a young human girl laughing in our small yard, if that's what you would call it. I felt my walk slow as I watched the two laugh as Shippou pulled out his fox toys, showing the young woman the tricks. Something about her seemed familiar an I tried hard to place where I had seen her.

Shippou happened to look up and noticed me standing on the small path. He smiled big and waved me over excitedly.

"Hey Inuyasha! I'd like you to meet Rin. She's with Se-"

"Sesshomaru. I saw you when you guys entered in the city earlier today." I said, easily placing where I had seen the girl in that split second. The girl gave a small timid smile, but didn't appear at all afraid to be in company of demons.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you guys, but Seshomaru's been stuck in meetings all day, and I was starting to get bored, so I wandered into the marketplace. It had looked so fun earlier, but when I got there, everyone was starting to close up… But then I met Shippou who showed me some of his tricks…" she said, her voice growing more confidently by the second. I raised a hand, which caused her to quiet. I gave her a small smile.

"It's fine, I don't mind you here. Good for the kit." I said, and flicked him on the head.

"Hey!" He pouted, rubbing his forehead. Rin giggled good naturedly.

"First off, does Sesshomaru know where you are if you are indeed under his care?" I asked, not wanting to face Sesshomaru's wrath, had he thought I had for some reason stole her away. Rin snorted.

"Unfortunately. The toad follows me around when I leave the 'safety of the palace'." She said thrusting a thumb over her shoulder where the toad laid strewn on the ground, where it looked like he had received a bit of a beating from two rambunctious kids. I had to give a grin. I liked this girl already.

Rin hung around for a couple more hours, making Shippou laugh more than I could remember ever hearing him since I had met him. It made me feel good, to see his smile so permanently etched into his face. Eventually she did have to go home, the toad drawling on about how if she caught a cold in the night chill, Sesshomaru would have his head. Rin had already started out the door when I stopped her.

"He Rin?" I asked, leaning against our door. She turned, both of us ignoring the complaints of the toad at another hindrance to the return to the palace.

"Can I ask just how you would up under Sesshomaru's care? I've never known him to take a liking to humans." I said, trying to not make it sound as insulting as it probably was. But she smiled softly.

"It's a bit of a story."

"Perhaps I could return tomorrow?"

"It's fine. It's nice to see Shippou laugh like a normal kid for once." I said feeling a smile tug at my mouth once again for the day. Rin smiled as well.

"It certainly does feel to laugh." She said, but it sounded as if she was speaking to herself.

"Go on Rin, no need to keep Sesshomaru waiting any longer." I nudged her forward gently with my words. Sesshomaru's name pulled her out of her stupor, and instantly she waved then returned to walking down the path, the toad's babbling continuing as they walked down the alleyway.

I shook my head, not believing how the day had played out.

* * *

**Chapter Three Preview Sentence; **

'"No." His voice was without emotion. That was Sesshomaru for you.'

* * *

A/N; And slowly the plot begins to form. Very slowly.

I wish I had more of a talent at starting off my stories.

Oh, and if you notice strange typo's or errors, please tell me.

I was re-reading chapter one, and I noticed that spellcheck had changed 'inuyasha' to 'natasha'. It's fixed now though.

P.S. Don't think I'm going to keep posting chapters this quickly. Its just the break, and I have alot of time on my hands for the next week or so. But the second school starts, chapters will be coming maybe once a week/every other week. I have AP classes I worry more about. Woe is me. =P

R Compliments, Critisicm, Flames? I don't care.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer; **You know it's called 'fan fiction' for a reason.

Because fan's write it maybe?

We don't own this stuff.

So why do we have to put disclaimers?

Oh well, no skin off my nose.

I don't own Inuyasha or the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Three;**

(Inuyasha's Pov)

True to her word, Rin returned the next day. I also noted frowning, that following her was the ever elusive Sesshomaru. Rin smiled and easily greeted me not noticing the sudden tension in the air.

"Hi Inuyasha! Is Shippou up yet? Sesshomaru told me he wanted to meet who I had been spending my time with, since I was coming back again today. I told him you were nice people, but he just had to come see for himself.." She continued to babble on about Sesshomaru's stubbornness to not take her for her word. While I found it humorous, I couldn't begin to understand why Sesshomaru didn't react to the child's words in the least. AS if it didn't bother him that a little human girl was practically poking fun at him!

"Shippou's inside, you can go on…" I said trailing off, my eyes coming up from Rin to meet Sesshomaru's. "I'll stay and talk with Sesshomaru." Rin smiled, a quick 'thank you' escaping her lips as she jogged through the door.

It was quiet for a minute or so, before I finally spoke.

"Well she's a keeper," I said with a taunting grin. While Sesshomaru didn't say anything, I noticed how his eyes narrowed slightly. Looks like he still couldn't take anyone else picking on him. "Weird though, I never pictured you going for the humans, since you claim to hate them so. But what do I know?" I shrugged to answer myself, enjoying this quite a bit. When he made no move to reply, I sighed and dropped the playful act.

"Does she know?" I asked, knowing Sesshomaru meant did Rin know about our relations.

"No." His voice spoke without any emotion. That was Sesshomaru for you. I nodded faintly. "An it will stay that way." I smirked at that.

"Oh I don't know about that. She seems like a bright girl. If she hangs around us both, I don't think it would take much to make a guess." Sesshomaru's face darkened. While he had the cold sharp features of a full-fledged demon and I the dog ear and fangs, we still had the same golden eyes along with the strangely silver hair. Unfortunately, it wouldn't take a human with half the brains to figure out there were too strange of similarities between us, for us to not be related in some way. Hence, why we rarely spoke or got close to each other in public. Why would I want to admit that I was related to an asshole like him?

I decided to cut to the chase.

"So what are you here for you? You could have just sent the toad along with her again, if you sincerely care about her safety." I rolled my eyes here, the idea still farfetched from me.

"I'm not here for Rin, that was simply an excuse."

"Ah." No surprise there. I waited for him to elaborate but after a minute or two of silence I saw I would have to pry it out of him.

"An excuse then. So you have other motives for coming I believe?"

"Rin happened to say your name in our conversation last night. It was a perfect excuse to come over here without giving away our mindless relations."

"And why the hell would you want to come over here? Miss me already, older brother?" I sneered.

"Hardly. See, Inutaisho (heaven forbid he call him 'father') was the wielder of three swords. I came to hand over Tetsusaiga, our fathers sword which was left for you." I raised a brow. Not just at the words he spoke, but that was also the most I had ever heard Sesshomaru had said in one sitting. Sesshomaru pulled a bundle off the back of Ah-Un, the two headed dragon I had only recently noticed standing by. He tossed the bundle, and I caught it. Laying my hand on its handle, I felt the power of it reverberate through me. I pulled it slightly from it's sheath only to furrow my brow. The blade was dull, scratched, and good god what was _that_? I shook my head not really wanting to know.

"Gee thanks." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Sesshomaru actually smirked, probably feeling just a little bit more than smug towards me. I let the sword drop back into its sheath and held it loosely at my side.

"Is that it then?" I took his silence as confirmation.

Turning I entered the house, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"Aw, d'ya really hafta leave Rin?" Shippou asked in full pout mode, his bottom lip sticking out. I kicked him in the back with my foot, shaking my head at his childish behavior. He turned and stuck his tongue out at me, Rin once again laughing at our bickering.

She had spent the week with us just about, arriving early every morning on the back of Ah-Un dragging a usually annoyed Jaken along with her, and would leave at sunset every evening, right before she was due for dinner at the palace. Sesshomaru didn't bother with coming back.

"I'm sorry Shippou, but I have to go. My home is with Sesshomaru." She gave a sad smile, ruffling her hand through the kit's hair affectionately. "But I'm sure I'll see you again one day."

Shippou sniffed, "Really?"

She nodded then looked up at me and I saw that special shine in her young eyes. I rolled my eyes at the knowing look.

It had been the first day she'd come back, the morning that Sesshomaru had shown up as well.

Her and Shippou had been playing around, and were finally back at our home crashing on the floor getting some much needed rest before their childlike energy rose up once again.

Shippou was fixing to drift into sleep, but Rin was still up, now sitting in a chair at our table watching as I flitted about my usual routine.

Finally I took a break and decided to go ahead and eat, sitting down next to Rin.

"So, you said you would tell me exactly why your hanging around with Sesshomaru? " I said between mouthfuls of food. "It can't possibly be for his personality." She gave a small laugh at this.

"I don't think he's so bad…, but I'll tell you if you want, if you tell me something." She said leveling her eyes with mine, her smile still quite apparent on her face.

"A trade off then, sure. Shoot." I said, taking another bite of food into my mouth.

"Are you related to Sesshomaru-sama?" I very nearly choked on my food, hacking on what I had been in the process of swallowing.

"Excuse me?" I said when I could breath again.

"Don't play dumb with me!" She said placing her hands on her hips in that huffy female manner. "Are you related to Sesshomaru or not?!"

I sighed, and looked at her, trying hard to control whatever expression was on my face. And there I was, having said just that morning that she would figure it out. But I hadn't figured it would be this quickly!

I thought quickly. Sesshomaru would be pissed that I'd told his ward that was growing closer to us his deep dark family secret. But it also wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle if he found out…

I scoffed and dropped my head, my hair falling over my shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess you could say we are."

"I guess?"

"We're stepbrothers. Sesshomaru's mother died when he was about twelve by human standards, although he was much older than that… Our father, Inutaisho, fell in love with my mother, a human and mated her. And here I am." I slowly tried to sort my thoughts out. It wasn't everyday that someone guessed one of my few secrets.

"So why do you guys keep it a secret?" Rin's eyes were wide as she soaked in this new knowledge.

"Well, I can't speak for Sesshomaru, but he's never liked me… I think he might feel bitter towards me because after his mother died, our father found my mother.. Maybe he thought it was a replacement." I shrugged. "But like I said, I can't speak for him. It could also just be his arrogance towards the human race. He was raised to think of emotion as a weakness. And humans were just full of emotions, or as he saw it weaknesses. With no strength or added demonic sense, I think he thinks that they have nothing to make them strong." I watched her carefully, seeing if it had offended her in the least. She nodded, not seeming to really care. I cracked a smile. "Which leads us to the baffling phenomenon that he's let a small little human girl _live_ with him. Now this should be a good story." She laughed a bit at that. Still smiling she looked up at me once again.

"I was 8 years old. The village I was living in with my family was attacked by wolves… supernatural inhuman things. I'm not sure if they were demon or not, but the were frightening things." Her voice grew quiet, the happiness that was always surrounding the young girl diminishing. I didn't know how to comfort, but I had a feeling I was fixing to get a crash course in learning.

"Anyways, my father got me out of my house and told me to run, run as fast as I could. So I ran into the forest, torn up from trying to get through the mess of the village. Wolves were still around occasionally getting a bite out of me. But I got away somehow. I was tired, hungry, and bleeding. I probably had a broken bone or two. I collapsed and.. And I believe I may have been dead." Her tone was quiet.

"Sesshomaru came along. He had just acquired his sword from your father, Tensaiga. He couldn't figure out what the sword did, for it wouldn't cut anything, although the blade was sharp. But it reacted when he came upon me in the forest. So, he used the sword… turns out that his sword brings life instead of death." She pulled her head up. "He thought it was a waste. That's why your getting your sword now, even though it's been years since he discovered your father's will and the swords. He wanted the blade, Tetsusaiga because it's the sword that could kill a thousand demons with a single blow. But he never figured out how it worked, so he finally handed it over."

"And how did you know I got the sword today?" She smiled.

"It's not like you kept it hidden." She said and pointed over to the corner where the sword and it's sheath laid leaning against the wall. "Which gave me even more evidence into thinking there was some connection between you and Sesshomaru-sama. I just wanted to hear for myself what that connection was."

It was silent for a little while as I cleaned up my dishes, Rin sitting there content. Finally I sat back down.

"So that doesn't really explain why your still hanging around 'em." I stated matter of factly. Rin sighed.

"I'm not really sure why he keeps me around either. I wouldn't let him leave me when I was little, I thought I should stay with him, because he brought me back. I had no one else anyways." She smiled. "Life hasn't been bad. In fact, I've enjoyed it. I was named Sesshomaru's ward when I turned 13, and am now legally under his care, and under jurisdiction of the demon laws."

"I see." Still in disbelief. Sesshomaru simply kept the girl around, no strings attached?

Rin looked up at me, simply staring.

"I know Sesshomaru doesn't treat everyone… well really he doesn't show anyone any emotion at all except maybe anger, or frustration. But I do know that he has never spoken hatefully to me, and he's made sure to take care of me almost like a father." She drew in a breath. "I couldn't leave him, even if I wanted to. I care about him, in some twisted way.. And I think that maybe somewhere deep deep down in him, he'd be sad if I left to." She looked up and smiled. "And that's what keeps me there. Why he keeps me around, I don't know. But I'm glad he does."

And that had been our conversation.

I had to admit, that the story baffled me a bit. So no one, but Sesshomaru, knew why he kept the girl around. Well that was fine with me, because I also couldn't doubt that she wasn't being cared for, possibly better than she had been.

Now it was time for them to leave, and she knew my secret and I knew about my brother's weakness.

I'd promised not to rub it in his face if she promised not to spill that I had told her about my brother and I's relations. After that, Shippou woke up, and lo' the day went as it did with Rin around. She made Shippou and me laugh, brightening up our monotonous routines.

It had been a productive week indeed.

* * *

A/N; Huzzah! Another chapter completed.

I didn't feel like putting in a spoiler this week.

I'll get the next chapter up soon.... I hope. School starts next Tuesday. Maybe I can get some writing time put in before then.

R&R?


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer; **No already. I do not own Inuyasha nor the story of Esther which I based this story plot around.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Four;**

(Inuyasha's Pov)

Shippou and I went about our normal routines once again that week, feeling as though we were dwelling in silence after the ever so sociable Rin left. Yet even time passes for us, and slowly we regained normality once again in the household.

That was until the day that would change our lives forever.

* * *

I dropped by the marketplace after having already come through once earlier that day, deciding it wouldn't hurt to have that awfully wonderful scented meat. Just a little bit to satiate the hunger that was deeply digging it's way through my already growling stomach.

Just as I reached the stand with the meat, I heard a commotion coming on through the street. I turned my head to see a carriage with the emblem of the palace painted on the side of it. Three men came off the cart and suddenly began entering homes and talking to people on the street. I raised a brow, highly confused. What was all the fuss about?

Suddenly, men were escorted into the back holding of the carriage it being nig enough, I noticed, to carry nearly twenty people. I tried to think of some reason for this abduction of the villagers but was drawing a blank.

Suddenly one of the soldiers eyed me, then suddenly motioned me over. I furrowed my brow. Leaving the meat stand (a loss I would be sure to mourn), I walked over to the men, calculating.

One man approached me, leaving the others just slightly behind him.

"State your name please." He said with the tone of authority in his voice.

"Er- Inuyasha… Whats going o-"

"How old are you?" He said easily cutting me off.

I 'hmphed' at that. "Depends by human standards or demon standards?"

The man obviously hadn't been expecting that. He turned briefly mulling over that with his little buddies behind him.

Turning back to me he gave a quick, "In human years, how old would you be?"

"Roughly 18 to 19." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Now what is it that's going-"

"Do you have a family?"

"I take care of an orphan if that's all your asking." I asked getting a little bit defensive at the inquisition I was getting.

"Would you please accompany us back to the palace then? You can take a seat right in here." He said, gripping my arm and attempting to drag me to the carriage which was starting to look a little bit more menacing by the second.

'_Dammit.'_ I thought, getting mad that this guy was quite obviously cutting me off. I wrenched my arm back. "Did you not just hear me? I take care of an orphan, a kit. I can't go anywhere right now."

The man sighed, seemingly annoyed. Not that I cared about his feelings as of the moment.

"Do you have anyone to take care of him while your gone?"

"I guess, but I still don't see-"

"Then see that it is done. We need you to come with us."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And why should I?"

He squared his shoulders, sticking his chin right out in that authoritative way he had been bred to do. "Because I am under law to assemble all men between the ages of 16 to 20, and to take them to the palace immediately. Anything other information is to remain confidential. And if you do not come with me, then you are breaking the law, and you will then be liable for going against the country, and I'm sure that that would not be a pleasant experience for a lowly mutt like you."

I growled out, my face turning into a snarl but no words came. I turned on my heels, leaving the scene and stomped over to Kaede's stand. I slammed my hands on the wooden counter, and took one deep breath then looked up at the old woman who wasn't fazed in the least by my behavior. Through my teeth I spoke, "Can you look after the kit for me? I don't know how long this will take."

She easily smiled, her eyes focusing on one of the men coming up behind me I supposed to make sure I was coming back.

"Aye, I'll take care of 'em. Of course." She gave a half smile, crinkling up her already wrinkled skin. I nodded once then left without a word. I began to approach the carriage when one of the men grabbed my arm from behind apparently making sure I didn't run off. Well I wouldn't have that. I wrenched my arm back, growling deep in my throat. He quickly receded to making sure I just got it in the back.

I jumped in plopping down on a seat and quickly pulling my arms into my haori and leaning my head on the wall behind me closing my eyes. The cart began to bump along the road as it pulled the men and me along.

* * *

Suddenly we were pulled to a stop, the jolt 'causing us all to bounce in our seats. The men from earlier that had pushed us all into joining this were now calling us out, telling us in which direction to now congregate together.

I could hear the audible gasp as men filed out the carriage and see their gazes from where I stood awaiting my chance to escape this little wooden prison. When I finally got out and looked around me, I understood immediately why everyone was surprised. We had pulled up along the very front of the palace, a place many of us would never dream of even getting close to.

The walls were starch white and gleamed as they rose into the setting sky, and they were surrounded with columns that reached all the way to the roof. Atop the roof stood towers and spires, towering above us with a majestic feel. The courtyard we were currently standing in was spotlessly clean and well taken care of. It was covered with an assortment of colorful flowers and statues that were placed precariously and tastefully.

We also realized we weren't the only ones that were rudely abducted and brought here. Two other carriages emptied out to show more men, human and demon alike. We were rounded together in a big group, and then marched through in a big mob inside the palace. I couldn't remember ever feeling so self-conscious about messing something up as I was in this home. I felt my eyes wandering over the interior of the inside which was every bit as amazing as the outside. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head to see the strange man from the market.

"Hey!" He said with a smile. "Remember me?" He pointed to himself to emphasize the point. I rolled my eyes dramatically, making sure to not run into the people right in front of me.

"Unfortunately. Miroku right?" He grinned like he was actually pleased that I could remember his name.

"That's right. So, d'you know what's going on here?" He asked looking around quickly.

"Nope. Was fixing to ask if you knew." I said.

The group suddenly got quiet as we were herded through a big set of double doors into a giant chamber room. They halted us inside the room and called for silence.

A set of doors opened on the other side of the room and out filed a group of guards, a woman I didn't recognize, and then after a brief pause where the guards stood on either side of the door, the woman who ruled the country stepped through the doors, her lady Kagome.

* * *

A/N; I wanted to continue this chapter, but then I decided this would be an okay place to end it.

Alas, the plot begins to unfold a bit

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and the wait.

As per usual R opinions, criticism, your thoughts.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther. I really hope I'm spelling 'Esther' right, because I've seen it spelled 'Esthar' before, but I think that was in some anime show I watched. o.O

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Four;**

(Inuyasha's Pov)

My eyes widened immediately when they laid on the young woman, a woman much younger than I thought she would be. Her majesty Kagome didn't seem all that surprised by our dumbfounded reactions, because hey, who wouldn't be surprised considering most of us never thought we would be standing in the palace with royalty, much less the Queen.

More shocking to me was not that I was standing within ten feet of her, was when I felt my heart wrench around just a little bit when I realized with a stabbing of the heart just who she looked like to me. It was almost uncanny and certainly unfair. A flood of memories swarmed into my mind of a woman who nearly two years ago had stood along side me giving me that same soft smile, that I now saw on the face of her majesty Kagome in front of me. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the living nightmare, but a ghost of depression crept over me in my state.

"Are you alright?" I heard Miroku whisper next to me. Again, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the feeling.

"Not sure." There was a loud 'ssh' behind us and I brought my eyes to face Lady Kagome once again.

She cleared her throat once then began to speak to us in a loud clear voice.

"Welcome to my home. First off, allow me the privilege to apologize for how suddenly you men were all rounded up and brought here. I hope no one is hurt or to upset to stay, but if you feel you want to leave then take your leave now." She stood there looking over the crowd silently watching over us. There was a low murmur running through our group, some people not sure what they wanted. A few people quickly left out the door we had entered, deciding against this chaos, whatever 'this chaos' was.

The majority stayed.

She gave another smile that lifted a little bit of the tension in the room.

"Now, I'm sure your wondering what is going on. Needless to say, you will certainly soon find out, but first we will have you properly suited into your rooms. Once we have you situated, my highest advisor Sango," she said with a gesture of her arm to the other woman that had entered in the room with her, "will brief you over what is going on. You will then have another chance to leave if you so desire. You and I will adjourn again tomorrow afternoon. If you have any furthering questions, then that would be the time to ask them." Again, she surveyed over the room. When no reply was made, not that anyone would dare question royalty, she turned and went her way through the double doors from whence she had entered in through. The woman, Sango her name way, immediately came forward.

"Alright men, if you will follow me." She said, and started walking towards a set of doors and I just recently discovered. When the majority of the mass of men had stood still where they were, she turned and raised a brow.

"Are you going against orders?" She said her voice sounding like death in just that one sentence. There was a low murmur throughout our group, and one lanky man stepped forward hesitantly.

"Excuse me miss, but some of the men feel it is…….. Out of character to follow the orders of a woman. They-," Sango immediately had stepped forward, grabbed the man and displaying a wide variety of attack skills had him in the floor as she stood triumphantly over him. Most of the men's jaw dropped, mine and Miroku's included.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"

There was no reply. She smirked and once again called for everyone to follow. There was no question to taking the order this time.

She let us through a maze of hallways, eventually leading us to another slightly smaller set of double doors that she threw open, standing to the side of the entrance to let us on through first.

Inside, many beds and blankets were neatly organized throughout, a medium sized chest sitting next to each.

"Alright men," Sango called behind us, clapping her hands once to get our attention. "Now I sure as hell hope your mature enough to not squabble over who gets which bed. Quickly pick a place, and sit down. You have a chest to keep any belongings you might have on you, or acquire throughout your time here."

We began to shuffle around, sitting down on our now designated pallets. Miroku grabbed the one next to me, and I wondered in passing why he was still set on trying to get to know me.

My attention was brought back to the current situation, as we all were settled down and once again Sango called for our attention.

"Very good. Now as to why your here…" She walked down the middle row in the center of the room, addressing all of us. "As I'm sure all of you know, our King died not all too long ago. As there was no heir to take the throne, or family that could take the position, neighboring lords and advisors came and it was decided that to appoint a new king..." Here she sighed shaking her head "It was decided that a competition would be held."

There were many gasps throughout the room and a couple shouts of 'what?!'. Even I had to admit that it sounded like a bit of a stretch of an idea.

Sango held up a hand for quiet. When we had obliged, she began to speak, in a softer more kind voice.

"You men, have been chosen by the most basic of requirements to serve your country. This competition will be grueling, and test and train you for all skills needed of our next king. You will be taught edicut, military defense and attack skills which will also lead us to hand to hand combat plus how to properly handle a sword." I felt my fingers brush against Tetsusaiga's sheath absentmindedly. I had a habit of carrying it around. Even if the blade was dull and whatnot, I had felt I should, if only because my father had left it for me.

"You will also be taught in not just the ways of our small country, but the ways of all the lands. You will become knowledgeable and use that knowledge to help your wisdom in this competition. You will be trained in every aspect we believe you should know. After training is complete, we will hold trials over and let you show us what you have learned. Only a handful of people will pass through each time. We hope to have at least two possible candidates in which our Lady Kagome will ultimately choose. How will she choose? Easy. Throughout this competition, Lady Kagome will be watching over you men, occasionally coming in to see how the training goes. This is not simply a choice for our next king, but for her next husband. You will be expected to be able to mingle and let her get to know you as a side job. For after all, she has to be able to stomach one of you men for the rest of her life." She looked around at us all letting the weight of this surprise sink in. Then under her breath, "or at least till another horde of demons takes the king out and we have to do this all over again."

While no one else probably heard her except the other demons in the vicinity, I felt my ears lower and a small cloud of depression creep over me. While I had no reason to believe I would make it far in this competition, it still hurt that it felt like I was yet again being judged before anyone knew me.

"Alright men. Now once again, if you feel as if you would still like to leave, now in knowing what it is going on here then you may now take leave."

More men than what had before left this time, grumbling a bit about how silly this all was. I thought about leaving, but a sudden feeling of wanting to prove someone, anyone, wrong in this competition that he was better than they thought he was. Sango's comment had made me want to prove that all demons weren't killing rampant machines. I stayed in my place.

"Okay then, for what's left of you," I glanced around the room noticing that at least thirty odd men were still sitting about the room. "A morning wake up call will arrive tomorrow early so that we can get a tour of the palace in before we meet Lady Kagome in the afternoon. Get sleep. Training starts the day after tomorrow." And with that she left.

It was silent for a little while, and then slowly the men in the room began shuffling around at their pallets unsure of what to make of all this. I laid back on my pallet crossing my arms over my chest, and closed my eyes.

"Your not going to sleep right now are you?" Miroku said, poking at my side. I shot him a small glare.

"S'what if I am?" My voice was perhaps a bit harsher than it should've been.

Miroku wasn't even fazed. "What do you think about this thing? A competition for a king? I mean….it's crazy!" He said, his hands flying in a gesture to emphasize this point.

I sighed and rolled over on my side, facing him. "Yeah it is a little..crazy. But I'm sure the council knows what they're doing." My voice sounded fake even to me.

Miroku snorted, "Yeah right." I found myself smiling just a bit as he laughed a loud. There was a cry for quiet somewhere across the room and Miroku quieted, now whispering.

"So what about that Sango person?"

"What about her?"

"Wasn't she beautiful?" Miroku said dreamily. I furrowed my brows at him.

"I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice! Blasphemy!" He said laughingly, once again being 'ssh'd, but he paid no mind this time. "And the way she handled that man in the first room? I love my women with a little fight in them."

"Miroku, she'd have you pulverized in the ground if she heard you say that." I said rolling my eyes.

"Probably. But she'd be flattered all the same." He said sighing and flopping on his bed in contentment. I smiled a little wider this time. Miroku was certainly a rather… perverse man I might've said, but his antifcs were doing a good job of alleviating tensioin in not just me, but the entire room that listened to his jesting. Soon the men were talking amongst themselves, quietly as it was starting to get late.

I was close to sleep when Miroku decided to speak again. "I know why you didn't notice fair Sango's beauty." I groaned. Should I even ask? "And why, oh why, would that that be?" Oops, too late, it slipped out.

He said it quietly, perhaps as a small act of privacy to me. "Because you were too distracted by Lady Kagome's beauty. I saw the way you were staring at her in there." He said a small knowing smile on his face.

My jaw dropped for the umpteenth time that night.

It took me a second to recover after he had outright said that. I shook my head, then realized in the now dark room he wouldn't see it. "I definitely wasn't thinking along those lines."

"Oh ho? Then what were you thinking of? You certainly were thinking something for sure."

I felt my face drop. I rolled back over on my other side.

"It's nothing."

Miroku was quiet for a second before piping up, "It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Doesn't matter. It was the past." The way I said it made it clear that I wouldn't say anymore on the subject.

Miroku quieted down, letting it be.

Sometime in the next hour I was, miraculously, asleep.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for the wait on this chapter, the internet has been kinda screwy lately, and I never know when it's going to work. Thank you and for your cooperation in making sure my internet sources were killed.

As usual,

R&R.


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Six;**

(Inuyasha's POV)

I woke up to a loud banging shrill sounds that immediately had me jumping up and standing upright by my bed, dazed and confused as to where I was. A loud 'oomph' was heard next to me and and I turned to see Miroku up, holding his foot where I could imagine he had slammed it into the chest between the mats when getting up.

Spying Sango a few yards away, still shouting at us groggy men to "get our lazy hides up and at 'em". A young boy next to her was banging pots, explaining the racket that I had so rudely woken up to.

When we were all up, we congregated together at the front of the room, Sango casually looking over all of us.

"You may as well get used to it. This is how early you will be up every morning. Your routine will follow as to get up, to eat, to dress, then precede with the plans for the day. Simple enough?" She said, daring any of us to speak. "Then if that's all, follow me." And off she turned. Our mob of groggy men began to follow.

I smelled it before the humans did, and I felt my stomach growl. "Oooh maan." I sighed, inhaling the smell. Miroku looked over at me questioningly. "Just trust me." I said.

Sango led the way to a small dining hall that was mostly filled up with a large table that had a feast fit for a king (no pun intended) laid across it. There was an audible moan as the assorted smells washed over us. I heard more than a few men's stomach's actually growl when they spotted the food. Sango stood to the side and for once we were never happier to here her give us an order.

"Eat up."

We needed no more welcome than those two words. We swarmed forward, claiming seats, grabbing plates and food alike. Servants came and filled our cups as the men gorged on the fresh fruit and freshly made cinammon bread, and assorted breakfast meats.

"Is the food not satisfactory, m'lord?" I snapped out of my trance to notice a young female woman filling my cup. Her head was bowed, and at first I wasn't sure I had really heard anything. "M'lord?" She spoke again.

"No,.. the food's fine. I'm just- It's so much." I almost felt wrong by eating the food that should be meant for royalty.

"But m'lord, It was made specifically for this event. And you need your energy for the competition." She said finally raising her eyes to my face, although not quite looking at me.

"Feh, cut it out with the 'm'lord' stuff. I'm way lower on the social chain than you are, and I don't deserve nothin' from ya." I mumbled. A soft smile lit up her face. "But here, as long as you remain in these castle's walls, you are in competition for royalty. You are as much a king as the men who sit on either side of you. And you will be treated as such. Might you learn to get used to it." She said, still quiet. "After all, miracles do happen." She walked away, continuing with her job.

I snorted at her words, and continued to pick at my food.

It wasn't long before Sango stepped forward, quickly using the her assistant to clap the pots together for our attention yet again.

"Today is the first day of the competition, and possibly the easiest. You will each be held in front of the panel of council members, including Her Majesty and I. Simply put, you will be asked basic questions and given certain situations to confirm whether you will be in the runnings for the Kingship after today. Have I made myself clear?"

The men must've still been frightened, for no questions were made.

"Very well. My brother Kohaku will show you the way to the bathing rooms, where you will also be given a small parcel of clothing and necessary items for your stay here. If you have any needs that need to be attended to, the time to recieve them will be then." And with that, she walked out of the room leaving her brother the leader.

"All right men, follow me." And left without a second glance. We scrambled along quickly, not quite ready to get lost in the maze of this mansion.

Once in the bathing room, we were flooded by a variety of servants, men and women alike, that quickly pulled us aside and stripped us of clothing. Most of us stumbled through into a big pool like area, and were shouted at to move faster. Hands dunked us underneath the water and scrubbed at our heads. Assorted scents filled my nose as the servants would hand over soaps, watching diligently to make sure every square area of our bodies was cleaned.

The second I came up out of the water, a towel to dry off was thrown over me.

Still damp, I was forced back into another pair of generic robes that I noticed every man was being fit into. A woman came over with a brush to start combing out my hair, but I pulled on her arm to ask quickly "Where did my clothes go?"

She smiled and patted my hand.

"Don't worry, you'll have them back soon."

I mumbled something incoherent and let her go. She began to slide the brush through my hair commenting on how easy it was, despite it's length.

When she was through, she motioned me to where the rest of the men who were done were. When all were gathered, we were taken down a few more hallways and herded into a medium sized room with luxurious looking benches and chairs sitting about. Sango stood waiting, her arms cradling a notepad. Looking down, she called the first name without a speech. The man stood up, pale and scrawny, and followed Sango through the doorway.

For what felt like the first time since we arrived here, we were allowed to just sit and wait, taking in our other comrades. I looked around noting that I was the only hanyou around, not at all surprised. I had always been the only one I knew of.

"So what do you think they'll do to us in there?" Miroku said, prodding me with his elbow.

I shrugged. Whoever had decided to have us held here was smart enough to keep it far enough away for demon ears to hear.

"Not sure. Generic stuff I guess." Miroku nodded.

"Indeed. Background checks I imagine." I didn't make a move to reply.

"Miroku." We both flinched at his name.

He got up and gave me a a sign that was almost like a salute. "Farewell Inuyasha!"

Turning, he walked right up close to Sango, who had apparently not been ready for his sudden closeness. "My dear Sango, have you ever noticed how beautiful you are the way the light hits you?" and together they began walking through the doorway.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

It wasn't ten minutes later that my name was called.

Stiffly, I got up and walked over to Sango. She led me through a hallway, guards closing the door behind us. Quietly we walked for a few minutes until she asked "Are you nervous?"

I shrugged, then realized she wouldn't see me since I was behind her slightly.

"I dunno. I'm just sort've here, is what I feel like."

"Hn." was her reply before we came through another set of double doors, ornately carved with a jewel or two on each door.

Sango let me in before her, shutting them behind me. Nervously, I was gestured to stand in front of the council members. Sango took her spot next to the Queen, who I noticed in a chair further back, her own pad held in her hands. A small comforting smile was on her face. I gulped and turned my attention back to the council members.

"State your name." No speech, just dove in.

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Parent's names?"

Insert a blanch here. "P-parents? Is that necessary? I've been an orphan for the majority of my life..."

"If you know their names, it would be most beneficial for you." A woman answered me, lifting her head to keep her eyes straight with mine.

Sighing, I finally gave up. "Inutaisho and Izayoi of the Western Lands."

Silence so loud that it had the ears curling in on themselves was all that was around. Jaws stood agape. I brought a hand up and rubbed my arm, a nervous twitch.

"You mean the former Lord?" a man gasped out.

I nodded.

"Well well, it seems we even have royalty in this competition." I looked up, surprised. Lady Kagome looked the least surprised at all, if not a little pleased.

"Please, I'm not royalty. Like I said earlier.. I've been orphaned the majority of my life. Living on my own, in the streets of my former town and this one. Being half demon..." I ducked my head down here. "Being half demon has left me more trouble than its worth. No one would accept me."

"Your brother did not take care of you?" I didn't catch who this was from.

"We're only halfbrothers. (A/N; Thank you for pointing this out ^^;) And at that, we're no where near close." A jumbled reply was heard.

Sango cleared her throat, alleviating a little bit of the tension in the room.

"Since you are the only half demon in this competition, could you please explain to us what generic human and demon qualities you have?"

And thus the questions continued.

"What education do you have?"

"Do you take care of any others in your household?"

"What brought you to this city?"

"How old are you in human and demon standards?"

"Have you ever lain with a woman?"

"How far are your skills in combat?"

And so on. The question came rapidly to the point that I answered them mechanically, spitting out what came onto my mind immediately.

"Have you ever been in love?" Stopped short, my attention shyly turned to her Majesty.

"Ma'am?"I choked out.

"Have you ever been in love?"

I obviously wasn't the only one who was surprised by this question, as a couple members turned their heads ever so slightly, their faces clearly giving away their surprise. Even Sango turned quizically to her Queen.

I stood stock silent for a minute before I finally manged to cough up an answer.

"I thought so at one point in time."

She considered this and wrote something down. "And what made you change your mind?"

I shook my head. "She died." I was surprised she even heard, I spoke it so quietly.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry to bring it up and cause you pain."

I shook my head. "Your majesty, it was just a question as to which I answered. No need for apologies."

Her eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't help but feel... something, staring into her face. A face so familiar, and yet so different from the one I knew of.

A cough was uttered breaking our stare down.

"One more question. Do you have any interest in continuing in this competition?" Said the woman from earlier.

I pondered on this a minute or two before answering.

"Strangely enough... Yes, Yes I do. But I don't believe it would be for the actual reasons you might think." I waited a second gathering my thoughts.  
"I'd rather go through it to... to prove something to myself, and to the world. No one has ever expected anything from me, except maybe my mother and father, before they perished."

"And it's time I show them I'm not as lowly as I might appear."

It was quiet for a long time as the council wrote down their notes. Finally Sango lifted her head and spoke.

"I believe we've had enough. Please if you would leave through that doorway there," Sango said gesturing to a door opposite the one I came in, before leaving through to grab another man.

"Thank you for your time." Kagome said, already turning her eyes back down to her notepad. I bowed once before leaving, than exited, hurrying through the hallway before emotion could catch up with me. So many secrets had been let out to a room full of people I didn't even know, and I wasn't sure I had been ready for it. I busted through the doors at the end of the hallway to see another sitting area, Miroku saving me a seat. Sitting I leaned my head against the wall and took a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"They kept you in there for a long time." Miroku commented.

A rough sigh escaped from me. "They had alot of questions."

"Apparently." He remarked, then quieted.

Man after man came through the door, looking tired and relieved, none taking near as long as I had in that room. I didn't even bother to try and think why.

Finally, after the last man had entered and another hour of waiting, Sango came in.

"Congratulations Men. You have completed your first day of competing. You will be led to lunch, and then will have an oppurtunity for a recess in which you will be allowed to walk around the palace. Learn to navigate these halls, for some, you will be here for awhile. We will reconvene at dusk, in this room. If you get lost, ask a guard to help you out."

Once released, Kohaku led us to lunch, another feast of roasted beef and chicken, fresh fruit and vegetables also provided.

"Would you like your cup refilled m'lord?" I snapped out of my reverie to see the same servant woman from earlier.

Smirking I handed my cup to her, "Didn't I tell you to cut it out with the 'm'lord' stuff?"

She just laughed, winked, and continued with her work. Shaking my head I turned back to Miroku who was gazing longingly at Sango across the room.

"Oh please." I said waving my hand in front of him.

He sighed with a smile. "Ah how my hearts reaches out to such a ravishing woman! If only if only." He brought his hand over his heart, continuing to speak adorations to Sango who appeared to be ignoring him.

"Your going to get kicked out of this if you do that to her, ya know?" I said, nibbling at my food. He just shrugged, not seeming to hear me.

I rolled my eyes then yanked him up.

"Hey, what're you doing Inuyasha?"

"C'mon, let's explore this place."

"But Inuyashaaaa." He cried out, his view of Sango disappearing as the door which Inuyasha had dragged him through shut. I just laughed, letting him go.

He followed sullenly, but picked back up quickly. We spent the time finding the sparring dojo's, exploring the gardens, and inside as well where the servant quarters were along with a library stuffed with books of varying sizes and styles.

"Inuyasha, I do believe it is almost time to be heading back, no?" Miroku said looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze and sighed. It was nice to just have a break with no real worries.

"Yeah, I guess."

Automatically arriving at the waiting room, we were ushered into the conference room where we had been asked questions. Kagome in the center of the table, right up front, Sango at her right.

When the last of the men had made it, the doors were shut.

"I would first like to thank each and every one of you for complying with us in these hard times." Kagome said kindly brushing her eyes over the group.

"By your answers today, we have dwindled the number down from 33 men to 20. You men who have not been chosen will be allowed release back to your homes, along with pay for any work you might've missed during your day here." She glanced over at Sango, who smiled reassuringly and gently motioned her hands to precede.

Her Majesty brought her face back up to us.

"Congratulations to those I call upon. You will be moving up." She shuffled the items in her hands.

"The first person is......."

And the names were called. Slowly and agonizingly, each name that was called, that man took a step forward, earning his place to move on.

"Inuyasha."

My head snapped back to the side. I couldn't have heard my name could I?

"Inuyasha? Please, step forward." She repeated, though not seeming annoyed.

I felt my face warm a bit, but I took a shaky step forward. She nodded towards me, then continued the list.

Miroku was called up after me, and I gave him a look.

He shrugged, but smiled politely as the list was finished.

"Alright, for those of you who's names weren't called, you can follow Kohaku here to pack what things you may have and head to the departure gates." Sango said, taking charge clapping her hands for emphasis.

Once they were out of the room, our attention was called back to Sango.

"All right men. Congrats. But it's not over, not by a long shot. Tomorrow you start on the first of the varying lessons you will have over the next month. Report to your quarters, and have a good night." She said, sounding tired herself. She turned to Kagome and walked with her out a different set of doors to I presumed their own living quarters.

Back in my bed, I was left thinking over the questions they had asked me in the conference.

'_What as it they saw that kept me in?_'

I hadn't been the only demon. In fact, there were two others that I could see, which may not be a large amount compared to the humans, but I still found it fascinating that demons were even being considered equals, much less moving forward.

Rolling over, I pondered other thoughts. _'Why did she ask me if I'd ever been in love...?'_

That thought caused my heart to hurt a bit, and I forcefully shut the thoughts out of my head, not wanting to think about the past.

Eventually sleep overcame me.

* * *

**A/N;** Fhew! It's been a loooong time since I got this updated. Stupid laptop internet wifi systems. We had to wipe my computer and all the document I had on it, erasing everything I had written for this story. ;.;

I'm surprised how much I like this story plot though. Maybe it's not the most exciting thing, but I am led to believe it's at least different.  
It's a bit of a challenge for me to write, but I'm looking forward to writing more.

I'm glad to be back in business. =]

R&R,  
Souzousei


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Seven;**

(Inuyasha's POV)

The next week was long, boring, and agonizing.

Each morning we awoke bright and early (although not nearly as 'bright' as we could be, Sango was sure to mention everyday) and follow the routine of eat, bathe, dress, lessons.

Lessons varied each day, switching from mannerisms of the court, to history, to war tactics, literature, etc. It put me back in the day when my parents still lived and I was but a boy, still living in a posh palace. I had many tutors when I was young, each one leaving for the same thing.

_'There is no way to tame your bratty hanyou of a son!'_

Even I could admit I wasn't the best pupil. I was mischievous just like any other boy my age. I lived for the pranks I would pull on each new victim that managed to be hired by my father.

That was until I met Totosai.

At first, he seemed like every other tutor I'd had, except for one thing.

He was human.

He was the first human tutor my dad had hired, and at the time I had been curious about as to why. Now it isn't so surprising, I was after all, acting like a human boy would.

Anyways, he's come in to the room, introducing himself and giving the typical 'I'm going to teach you the ways of the demon court...' speech that I'd heard a million times already. He'd set a bag down at the table, and preceded to walk up to me. I had moved aside, deciding then and there to start with the low grade pranks.

As he came up to my side, my foot went out, and over the man fell, tripped and falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book. I just crossed my arms, my face expressionless. Totosai rolled over, stood up, brushed himself off and continued talking.

I had been used to being brushed off.

The next day, I came into the library to see Totosai already waiting, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Whatd'ya want old man?" I remember saying.

"We're going to start with your literacy today. Your going to read this book. Now come over here and pick it up for your frail old tutor." I could hear the sarcasm marring his voice, but I went over anyways.

Not but a step past him, and I was flying over the floor, sliding against the slickness of it. I rolled over, mouth agape. Totosai stood there gaffawing at his trick, his foot still stuck out where he had tripped me. It had been the first time a teacher had ever pranked me back.

He was my tutor from then on, teaching me everything I knew about the demons court.

It was strange, but he had earned my respect that day.

And right now, I missed the way his lessons were taught. Not by lecture, but by experience. If I wanted to learn history, it would be reinacted. If I wanted to learn military defense, I used models to set it up. Literature was acted out.

And because of that, it had stuck with me.

But these humans? Man, how dull could they be?

"Could his voice be more monotonous?" Miroku said after leaving class today.

"Doubtful." I answered back. I stretched my arms up over my head, groaning as my muscles stretched out and joints popped.

"Good afternoon men." Miroku and I whirled around seeing Queen Kagome and Sango. Quickly we bowed at the waist as we were taught in our first class of the week; "Manners of the Court". Go figure.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty, Sango." I answered politely. Miroku said his pleasantries as well.

"And how are you men this morning?" Sango said, surprising me, as she wasn't ever really being one for small talk.

Luckily my surprise wasn't noticed, as Miroku answered for the both of us. "We're fine. Just got out of class."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like a little school boy Miroku."

He laughed, but that wasn't what really caught my ears. Behind his and Sango's laughter, which was strange enough, was also that of Queen Kagome's light and high pitched laughter. I could feel my ears swivelling in that direction and I tried hard to stomp them from tilting, a reflex I wasn't entirely in control of.

"Well, how are the classes going? Tedious I bet." She surprised us by saying. "I remember hating them when I was little. So boring." Sango nodded in agreement, and I wasn't sure what my reply should be, so I stuck with silence, a small smirk on my face. Miroku smiled, giving a small nod.

"Much the same now. But what must be done, must be done." He answered. Slick answer Miroku, slick answer.

Both women nodded, then said their goodbyes as we parted ways. We continued to walk on a bit, waiting till we were far enough away before I checked over our shoulders.

"What was up with that?" I asked.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm not sure. Strange wasn't it?"

I nodded in agreement, then checked over our shoulders again. I could spy the backs of the women talking to some of the other men.

"I bet their judging how well we're doing or something by casually mingling with us." I observed.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Definitely." They were moving on to another group of men already.

"Oh well. Want to go eat some lunch?"

"Sure."

After lunch, Miroku headed off to the gardens to meditate, his inner monk apparently calling to him. '_It's what I'm destined to be!_' He'd say.

I explored a bit, but found myself heading to the kitchen where servants were hard at work already cleaning dishes from lunch and beginning preparations for dinner.

Standing there numbly for a bit, a servant girl walked up to me.

"Gonna stand there all day staring, m'lord?"

I looked down and recognized the kitchen hand whom was normally filling my cup at breakfast. I smirked at her, amused.

"Got something down here I can do?" the question slipped out before I really thought about it, but the girl's eyebrows show up in surprise.

"M'lord wants to work with the servants?"

Looking around I answered, "Quit calling me that!" Turning back to her I added, "And yeah. I don't like taking and receiving so much without giving something back. So here I am."

She just placed a hand on her hip and blew some hair out of her face. "But by working here in the kitchen?"

"It was the first thing I thought of, 'aight?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "If you don't want my help then fine." I turned, only to be drug back around when she tugged back on my arm.

"Oh no, you offered your help, your going to get to help!" She said with a laugh, dragging me through the workers flitting about. Many stared blatantly, other sneaking a peek outside their periphials, but I could still feel each and every pair of eyes on me. It was a bit nerve wracking, but I stood proud as the girl started explaining how to arrange a certain fruit bowl.

"You think you can handle that?" She asked me, organizing the varying fruits yet again in front of me.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good." And with that she started to flounce off, ordering another worker to stir faster.

"Hey, wait!" I called out.

"What? Too much to handle already?" She called out, not bothering to return to me.

I snorted. "Right. Whatever. I was just gonna ask what your name was."

She paused, and tilted her head in that way that some young people just did. And then she smiled.

"Nida." And with that she was back to ordering around other servants.

* * *

A few hours later, and I was walking back to the bathing room attempting to rid myself of the sticky fruit juices, and the dough dust that pretty much inhabited the air of the kitchen.

I was almost there when I heard my name being called out across the commons area.

"Inuyasha!"

Turning, still scratching at my arms, I spotted Miroku calling out to me.

"What's up?" I asked as he ran, huffing to where I was.

He held up a hand and leaned over on his knees, still breathing heavily.

Raising a brow I commented, "Man, you need to get in shape."

He lifted his head and glared. "Try being human, it's not as easy as it looks." I could feel my eyes narrow, but I didn't say anything in response. I knew he just liked to pick fun at anything, and my obvious half and half situtation was a blatant thing to pick on, no matter how many times I bopped him on the head for it.

Finally, he stood up grabbing a big gulp of air.

"Alright, anyways, so there's a notice that's pinned up in our room stating that we're to be having dinner with the Queen and the council members tomorrow night. We'll be observed of all that we've learned in the past week. It's almost like a test, I guess."

Soaking it in, I continued walking into the bathing area. I dropped my arms into the waters, grabbing a scented bottle that I hoped was soap and poaring it on them and lathering it up.

"So what do you think about it?" Miroku said, prodding my side.

I shrugged. "It makes sense. They probably want to see how fast we can learn, and how well we can in that time span."

Miroku shook off his shoes and dipped his feet in.

"You think they'll knock anyone out of the competition depending on the dinner?"

"Did the notice say anything about it?"

"No."

"Then probably not. It's like you said. A test. They want to see the results and judge how well we've learned."

I put the soap back, and reached for a towel that a servant had already on hand. I gave a small 'thank you' before turning back to Miroku.

"I guess your right.."

We started walking back towards the dining hall, the sun beginning to set over the sky, reflecting off the light of the giant pool in the front garden.

"What, are you worried about getting kicked out now?" I said, with a laugh.

Miroku smiled. "If anything I'm intrigued. I mean.... How many chances do you get in a life to do something like this?" He said, his hand coming out to gesture to the palace.

"We get to stay in a palce, get wait on by servants. We're fed the most amazing food, and even though the classes tank, it's not like we aren't learning just useless junk." He thought about that for a minute. "Well sort've."

We both laughed then stood there for a minute before heading inside to eat.

"I dunno. I just want to stick around, for a little while longer if anything." He commented.

I looked over at him, and watched him gazing at the sky.

"Yeah. I do to."

* * *

**A/N; **Dang, two chapters in two days?

Not too shabby, at least for me.

I listened to the Aladdin 'A whole new world' on repeat the entire time I wrote this. I just wanted to throw that out there.

Oh well.

Just call it a Happy Fourth of July.....gift?

And for those who don't live in the US, just call it a really fast update.

=]

R&R,  
Souzousei


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Eight;**

(Inuyasha's POV)

I knew there was something off when I woke up the next morning, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I laid there, my eyes still shut but my brow furrowed. Then suddenly, I shot up in bed.

It was quiet. All the men were still asleep.

Which was what was off. (A/N; wow, enough 'w's in that sentence?) The sunlight streamed through the windows on the outer wall above me, a small breeze blowing through them. It was morning, but later than we were normally being roused from bed.

'_What's going on? Where's Sango?' _I thought, still confused.

Ruffling myself out of bed, I stretched over and shook Miroku on the shoulder. He grumbled something and pressed his face closer into his pillow.

"Miroku, something's up. No one came to wake us up!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He opened one eye, "So?"

"So, what do you think's goin' on?"

He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes, then looked around.

"I don't know Inuyasha. But I choose not to look a gift in the mouth." And with that he flopped back over in his bed, and began snoozing.

'_Feh. I wanna know what's up. Can't sleep anymore anyways._' I thought, and quietly exited our dorms.

I walked slowly to the dining area where we normally had breakfast. Food was set out just like it normally was, although it wasn't quite as grand and extensive as it would normally be. Which didn't faze me in the least, except for the question 'why?'.

Sitting in my usual place, I pulled out some food and begin eating it mechanically.

"Something to drink m'lord?" by this time I recognized Nida's voice.

She reached over and grabbed my cup, filling it up.

"Thanks Nida." She nodded and looked around.

"Slow crowd today." She remarked.

"Yeah, you know anything about that?" I said, gesturing for her to sit. She sat, a bit uncomfortable with the unusualness of it.

"Today is the day of rest." she replied.

"Day of rest?"

"Yes. At the end of the week, there is one day to... recuperate if you will allow. A day of break. To do what you please."

"Like a... recess?" Not sure I understood.

She nodded.

"I guess that explains it.." I said quietly. "It's just weird I guess."

She shrugged.

"Well, what're you going to do with your day?" She asked, getting up to fill another man's cup who had walked in a few minute before, looking bedraggled and confused just like me.

She returned and leaned against the chair, waiting.

"Not sure. Need any help in the kitchen?" I asked with a smirk, although still being serious.

"Not today buddy, it's your break. And we're busy with making plans for the big dinner tonight."

I groaned. I had forgot all about that.

"Wait if it's break day, shouldn't you guys be getting a break to?" I asked.

"We get to lay back on the other meals besides the dinner. And we get a break tomorrow to make up for it."

I didn't know what else to say, so I finished my meal and left with a small goodbye to Nida and began exploring again.

Somehow, I found my way to the sparring dojo.

While in my old home, I had enjoyed sparring. I had also had demon partners that were better than me.

But here, I'd learned quickly upon first inspection of the place, that this had no demon workers, members, period. Everyone was human. And while they might be good compared to other humans, there was really no one that would have been a challenge.

So any time spent in here was usually alone, doing simple workouts that would keep me up to my usual par.

I had just ended one of these when I heard my name called out in an unfamiliar voice. Turning I spied one of the other demons from the group coming over, a sword in his hand.

"Naraku." I replied, nodding at his presence.

He smiled, a wicked looking smile, and held up a sword.

"Spar with me? Maybe you'll be more of a challenge than the other wimps in this building."

I shrugged.

"Sure." I said a little uneasily. I pulled out a sword from a wall hanging that provided them, and took up my stance.

Naraku raised a brow. "You won't use the one around your own waist?"

"Nope." I said, and immediately began without explaining. I charged him and he jumped over, swinging his sword, of which I deflected easily by pulling mine up in a guard stance.

The clash of metal brought back all my old instincts of the spar. I could feel him applying pressure against my sword, and I pushed against it to gain some ground. He jumped back and only to try and rush me by coming at full force without missing a beat. I easily slid to the side, deflecting him, and turning to face him.

His face wasn't happy, that much I was sure.

"Your movements are too rushed. Too unorthodox. Maybe if you tried slowing down, and-" I was cut off by him immediately running around me yet again to try and take charge from behind. I jumped up before he could get to me.

"What are you doing?! Your going to kill someone by doing that!" I called out to him. HIs eyes were shiny and narrowed. A look that made me feel as if his intent was to kill me.

'_Man, it's not like I've ever done anything to this guy!_' I thought. In a quick movement, I was jumping in a seemingly random pattern until I was close enough to knock his sword from his hand and pin him to the ground. After touching point to his chest, I called the end of the spar.

"Good game," I said in an offhand tone to try and lighten the tension between us. He made no move to reply and just gathered his stuff and left.

I huffed and leaned over to put my hands on my knees.

"Where did you learn to spar like that?" I heard a voice call out to me. I looked up and saw Sango walking towards me, decked out in a black fighting gi, armor protecting various joints of that sort.

I stretched my arms out over my head and set the sword back in it's cradle on the wall.

"Well, I did grow up for awhile in a palace back in the Western Lands. I was taught a lot on sparring when I had gotten old enough, but I didn't get to delve in it for very long."

"Why's that?" She asked. Well I guess it was a normal question.

"That was about when my old man and mother passed. I didn't stay at the palace much longer." I could feel myself beginning to zone out in the memory, but I quickly shoved it aside.

"Oh.... I'm sorry." She said, seeing how I'd gotten quiet.

Smiling, "It's not a big deal. I just haven't sparred since. It's kinda nice to be doing something that I acatually somewhat know what to do in this crazy place."

Sango smiled at that. We stood there for a few more minutes before it got to be a bit awkward.

"Well, uh... I'd better be going." I gave a small bow towards her.

Sango just waved her hand, shooing me off.

"See you tonight." She reminded me.

I started to walk off. "Oh, Inuyasha?"

I turned in back towards her.

"You fight good."

I felt a smirk come over my lips and I turned without another word.

* * *

Many hours later, and the men found themselves congregated in a small room, awaiting to be sat in the dining room.

Sango came forward, surprising all of us by her ensemble, a long creamy pink tinted kimono with red and brown stitching creating a design from her shoulder down towards beneath her waist.

I heard Miroku whistle to himself.

"I hope all of you guys enjoyed being able to take advantage of the break of the normal routine," She started off with a small smile. "But now it's time to get down to business. You have had lessons this past week, and tonight is a night to show off what you might have or might not have learned. You will be expected to follow the manners taught to you, and keep up polite conversation with whomever member of the council is closest to you, which leads us to our next item on the agenda..." She trailed off. I wondered what could possibly be done between now and the dinner.

"Seating arrangements."

'_Ah._' I thought.

She placed her arms behind her and began pacing in front of us while talking. "You will be sat in accordance with how well you acted when speaking with her Majesty and I. As some of you may have guessed already, the closer you are to the Queen, the better you were at following the rules. Take tonight as a reward for your hard work, or a warning to better yourself." She looked at us all, approaching the door.

"And with that," and here she clapped her hands, "Please be seated." And the doors behind her opened.

The council members already sat in various places around the table. Servants began coming forth to lead us to our chairs.

"M'lord Inuyasha." I smiled before I even turned to see Nida standing before me. She bowed and then politely said, "Follow me, and I shall seat you."

_'She must be on her best behavior.'_ I thought as she led me farther up the table than I would have imagined me being. And farther.

Suddenly she stood aside and gestured to my seat, not but two seats away from her Majesty. I felt myself blanch. The other seats around it were empty s'far, and I nervously bowed in front of her Majesty Kagome, who pleasantly smiled and greeted me by my name.

Nida pulled my chair out, in which I gave a shaky 'thank you', before sitting. Polished plates of silver sat in front of me, a matching ornate cover sitting over it, keeping whatever was inside a secret.

I felt a little bit of my internal tension release when Miroku was sat diagonal from me, right next to the Queen. He greeted us both before the servant pulled his own chair out and he sat.

"And must I say my Queen, you are looking lovely tonight as always." He said, without actually sounding like a total lecher.

Kagome smiled and replied with a "Thank you, Miroku."

I felt myself envious of Miroku, having knowledge on just knowing what to say to a woman. I'd have to learn his secrets before too long.

Another man was led our way, taking the seat between the Queen and I, another demon who's named escaped me.

"Good Evening your Majesty." He nearly purred, bowing low at the waist.

"Hello Kouga." She replied.

He sat quickly, and immediately turned towards her majesty, completely cutting me off.

I grumbled low under my breath, not used to having people that could hear me around.

The wolf demon looked over his shoulder as if just noticing me, and then gave a fake grin and stuck out his hand.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Kouga. You?"

I gritted my teeth as we shook hands. I already distinctly did not like this guy.

"Inuyasha." He gave that same fake smile, before turning back around towards Kagome. Miroku looked over and raised a brow. I just rolled my eyes towards Kouga's turned back, who had begun to tell Kagome just _all_ about his ever so _exciting_ day.

The covers of our food was lifted from behind, and adorning the plate were varying types of fruit and cheeses for a first course. I ate slowly, not wanting to fill my stomach up completely before the main course was served, and listened closely to Kouga and Kagome, hoping at some point I could throw in my own interjection.

Miroku appeared to be doing the same thing, glancing over at me occasionally to make some facial remark that was hidden from everyone else.

"And how was your day Miroku, Inuyasha?" Kagome said to us, finally making Kouga have to sit back after opening up the conversation for us.

"It was fine. I spent my time doing a bit of studying and wondering around." Miroku replied.

"My day was fair as well. Spent the morning in the dojo, as I've not actually been able to spar since I was young."

"Ah yes. Sango mentioned earlier that we had a talented swordsman among the men." She said with a smile. "I would enjoy seeing your display of talents at some point in time."

I felt my face grow a bit warm. "Your Majesty, it is nothing. I'm sure you would have seen better."

She just laughed at my uneasiness.

Clearing my throat I asked, "And how was your day, your Majesty?" I asked before someone else could.

She seemed a bit taken aback, and for a second I thought I had done something wrong. I mentally went over my own etiquette rules and couldn't remember if asking how a person's day was actually considered rude or not.

But then she smiled, and took a sip of her drink, then calmly answered, "My day was fine thank you. As have you men this past week, I spent my day in studies. I've had to refresh my mind on a thing or two that I had forgotten."

At that time the next course was brought out, some sort of broth like soup with tiny bits of meat in it. We ate in quiet for a few minutes, before Kouga once again took center stage.

"My Queen, what things must you have to study for? Surely your knowledge is vast enough without the extra trivial things." I noticed Kagome eye him just a bit while using a napkin to wipe her mouth before answering. Kouga was getting just a bit cocky, and I was sure she noticed to. Didn't she?

_'Oh why the hell do you care Inuyasha?'_ I could hear myself asking inside my head.

But Kagome smiled at Kouga and replied, "My knowledge is not near so vast as you claim. I'm not any older than you men, and yet you still learn. Why shouldn't I?"

He shrugged goodnaturedly. "You most likely had far better education than we could've ever dream of, no?"

"Maybe so..." but I could hear her voice grow distant, and I felt myself immediately freeze when her eyes came up and looked straight into mine. "What do you think Inuyasha?"

It took a minute to catch my voice but when I did I answered, "One can't live without learning something new every day, despite the persons education."

'_Where did that come from?'_ I thought once the words left my mouth.

But my eyes never wavered from hers and we were stuck in a stare down, till her lips turned up into a smile.

"Very well answered." She said before turning towards Miroku and making some comment on his meditation techniques she had 'overheard' about.

I felt myself take a breath and lean back in my chair as the main course was sat down in front of me.

I was mostly quiet the rest of the dinner, only occasionally throwing in a remark here and there so as not to be forgotten.

After dessert was finished we were released, but I made sure that before I left to go up to Kagome, Miroku following behind me.

She turned from where she stood and grinned.

"Inuyasha, Miroku." She said in greeting, as I bowed.

"Your highness, I would just like to thank you for the opportunity to share a meal with you." I said, looking up from underneath my hair.

"Yes, this has been a wonderful evening to converse with you more personally." Miroku said next to me. She covered her mouth with a hand and giggled.

"Thank you men for being the best of company tonight. And good luck to you!" She finished, before we took our dismissal and left the room.

When we were walking through the hallway, I felt myself give a sigh of relief.

"Well that could have gone alot worse." I admitted to Miroku.

"Agreed. That was not near so dreadful as I had previously believed." He answered, nodding.

It was at that time that I heard my name being called out from behind. I turned and spied Kouga walking down the hallway towards me, a more angry gait in his walk than her earlier had beheld.

I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes Kouga?" My tone was a bit more sarcastic than I meant for it to sound. What was it about this guy that just ticked me off?

"I just thought I'd let you know, that there is _no_ way a filthy mutt like you is going to win this competition, so you might as well just stop now."

I raised a brow. "And what brought this sudden revelation on, wolf?"

"Don't be cocky with me. I saw the way you were ogling Kagome in there, and you should know that she is going to be mine!" He growled out, leaning closer to me.

I leaned closer to him, almost nose to nose. "Oh really? How could you tell, considering your eyes were glued to her? And it isn't your choice, it's hers on who wins this competition!"

"Ah, but that's what makes me different from everyone here! I don't want to win the competition, I want to marry her Majesty!" He leaned back, a lovesick expression coming over his face. "The beautiful powerful woman, who by far surpasses all others! Yes, she is to be the one I mate with!"

I couldn't help a small growl to rip through my chest. "Your sick. She's not yours, you mangy wolf!!"

He leaned back his head and cackled.

"Oh but she will grow to love me, and will inevitably choose me in the end! You just wait and see." But before I could reply, he ran as fast as a gust of wind and sped past me to our dorms.

I let out a sigh of frustration and glanced over at Miroku who had idly stood by, cowering at us demons bickering.

"Let's just go." I grumbled and trudged on forward to our room.

I hadn't realized how tired I was till I landed on my bed, changed into sleeping clothes, with a big plop. I curled up and was close to sleep when Miroku, and his just oh so superb timing, poked me on the shoulder.

"Why did it bother you so bad about what Kouga said? I thought you didn't want to win this competition either."

I rolled over to see him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do you perhaps like her?"

"No no no no no!" I said immediately sitting up holding my hands out in front of me. "No way! But... It's not fair that she gets treated like a prize like Kouga was saying. This isn't just a competition for a King but her husband. Think about the position she's in running a country, and trying to find her life partner? The last thing she needs is men lusting over her like Kouga, who just want her for her strengths." I said dropping my head.

Miroku was quiet for a minute or two, possibly surprised by my semi-rant.

"I didn't think about it that way. I guess she has to like whoever she picks doesn't she?"

"Or else it'll be living hell for her." I admitted.

We sat not saying anything for awhile, before Miroku got up and moved to his bed.

"Night Inuyasha."

"Feh."

* * *

**A/N;** Dang. This chapter took me a little while. I'm not all too sure how I liked how it turned out, but I've reread it many times and can think of nothing else to add or edit.

Thank you for the reviews and fav's guys! It's been helping the inspiration flow.

Random Note: I currently LOVE the Cd Musical Razia's Shadow from Forgive Durden. I listened to it the entire time I wrote this. =]

R&R,  
Souzousei


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Nine;**

Another week of shoving knowledge down our throats, afternoon's in the servants kitchen, and getting awoken and yelled at by a pissy woman passed.

I welcomed the next break with open arms and sighed in contentment as I woke up that morning so utter silence, (or at least as silent as it could be when you had demonic hearing).

Managing to drag Miroku up, we made it to breakfast before everyone else arrived.

Chatting quietly, something continuously nagged me that something was different today. It wasn't till Miroku and I stood up to leave that I realized what was up.

"I'll see you later, I'm gonna go check up on someone." And left without Miroku getting another word in.

'_Now where was Nida? She's not one to just not show up. Sure, it's the day for a break, but wouldn't she at least come say 'hi?' _I thought as I dashed off to the kitchen.

The usual smell of baked bread met me the second I turned into the hallway leading towards it, yet it was strangely silent except for shuffling feet and a person muttering to themselves.

I walked in to see Nida pacing back in forth, her arms crossed except for a hand that was holding a piece of paper that she was staring intently at, seemingly talking to herself about something or another.

"Nida?"

She jolted and whirled around to see me standing there.

"Oh, Inuyasha. What're you doing here?" She asked dumbfounded.

I felt my feet shift as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Well uh- I just didn't uh..." It was suddenly very hard to grasp words. I furrowed my brow and let out a 'feh'. "What's it matter to ya, woman?" I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Her shocked expression turned to a mischievous one, and I gulped when I caught the shine in her eyes that meant a teasing remark was certainly on it's way.

"Did _m'lord_ Inuyasha actually happen to notice my absence this morning?" She said, laying the list down and crossing her own arms in a stubborn gesture, and took a step towards me. Her smile was devious and I unconsciously took a side step away from her.

"Or maybe," she continued, "just maybe, he was worried when I didn't show, nay?" She asked, making a circle around me. I leaned against the thick wooden table used for kneading dough in the center of the room, growling.

"Shut 'yer trap." I said, narrowing my eyes.

She laughed and flicked one of my ears, which reacted with a twitch from the touch and just smirked at me.

"Face it Inuyasha. You care about people."

"Do not."

"Then what's Miroku?"

"The only guy who isn't smart enough to stay away?"

Nida shook her head, unconvinced.

"Nope he's your friend. And so am I, and you just don't want to admit that deep down your a big softy who wants friends." She finished triumphantly, a finger pointing towards my chest.

"Would you be quiet already?"

She just smiled, knowing she had won.

A few servants lazily came in, Nida immediately calling to get to work on the light meals for the day. I turned and started to walk away, thanking god for the distraction.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know."

Turning, I raised a brow at Nida who was now staring intently at me, the piece of paper back in her hands.

"Letting people in. It's not a big deal. No need to be afraid of it."

"I never said I was afraid."

"Doesn't matter," and here she smirked playfully again, "if you said it or not. You are. You just don't have to be."

We stared at each other for a minute, before she shrugged and began to walk away.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nida."

She turned, obviously having drawn her from some thought. I was quiet for a minute.

"What is that in your hands?" I asked, pointing to the paper.

She looked at her hands, "Oh this?"

I nodded.

"It's a list of materials I need to get immediately, so I can get ready for the yearly fall festival!" she exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Fall isn't for another month, at least..."

"Do you know how much preparation goes into this festival? We're already behind schedule after everything that's been going on as of late!" She called out loudly, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation. My eyes widened slightly. "There's excessive special food orders to be made, food packages for the civilians made up and delivered, the rare items have to be collected and brought in from outside the village which could take up the entire month in itself!" She collapsed in a chair throwing her head into the wood, while I stood aside not exactly sure how to handle the hysterical woman.

I started to ask if she was okay when another rampage came from her mouth.

"And that's just in the kitchen! We still have to organize the festival activities, entertainment, decorate, and get everything ready for the fall festival's ball!" She wailed.

Sighing and just a bit fed up with her excessive ranting, I grabbed the list from her hands scanning over it.

"Nida, I think I-.."

"Oh what will I ever do? There's so much to do and so little time!"

"Nida." I said sternly.

"Why oh why did M'lady have to appoint me as staff director for this event. It's got me so stressed out!"

"NIDA!" I yelled, pinching her hand.

"OW! What're ya yelling for, dogboy?" She said, letting the disgraceful name slip through her lips, like she did when she got frustrated.

I gave her a dark glare, and she muttered a barely intelligible apology.

"As I was saying, I can help you out, I think.." I quickly read over the list again.

"See these here? These nuts and these red and blue berries down the list are all easily found and harvestable along the southern inward coast." She looked at the list and then up at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." And moving my finger I pointed to another item on her list. "And this here, this type of grain is often available in the eastern village marketplace where I used to travel to when I was little when my father was on business. I don't really remember the name, but if you could get me a map, I could easily point someone in the right direction."

She nodded vigorously, and grabbed a notepad jotting stuff down before sending a servant for a map of the area. After helping with a few other matters, I left, leaving a much happier Nida behind as she shouted commands to her workers.

* * *

After leaving from the kitchen, I found myself wandering into the enormous, the smell of old books just waiting to be read oddly comforting. I followed the immense wooden shelves, glancing over each title as I passed them. I smiled when I found an old children's story that my mother used to read to me when I was a young pup.

I pulled it off the shelf and opened it, reading the words and reliving memories of a happy time. I got so immersed that I didn't notice the presence sitting not but a few feet from me.

"Inuyasha?" I heard the voice call, and I turned abruptly, clutching the book to my chest. I wasn't caught by surprise often, and it was happening to much lately for my liking.

I spied Kagome sitting in a luxurious looking chair, curled up with her legs tucked underneath her, a book open in her lap. I was struck by how much more young and innocent she looked here in this atmosphere than when she was dressed up and sitting at the head of a council or dinner table.

I bowed quickly but I heard her whisper, "Please, don't bother."

Looking up I saw her wave off the gesture. "Ma'am?"

She smiled. "Today, while here, I'm just Kagome. Hardly noticeable."

"I wouldn't hardly go that far to agree to that, m'lady." _'Did that really just come out of my mouth? What was it you were trying to say to Miroku about not treating her like she's some slab of meat!' _Mentally slapping myself, I was a smidge surprised to hear Kagome full out laugh, a loud sound in the quiet library.

When that was over, she gestured for me to sit. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do in this situation, but I sat down all the same. She smiled at me, silent for a minute before noticing the book still in my hands. She bent down and caught the title and gave a brief giggle. I felt my cheeks warm that she had caught me with a book that was more noticeably known for children.

"You still read kid's books to?" She said smiling.

"To?" I asked, catching on. She picked up the thick book in her lap, only to show me from the top that there was a second book laying over the bottom, effectively looking like she was reading a certain book when it was in fact a different one. She picked up the on on top, and showed me the cover, a book of fairytales that I was also familiar with.

I laughed along with her, before she shushed me and looked over her shoulder at a guard that had just showed up to take post near her majesty.

She rolled her eyes, laying the book back down on top of the one she was assumingly supposed to be reading.

"And uh-... What're you reading there?" I pointed to the lower book. She grimaced, and hefted the book up. '_All Great Biographies of All Great Leaders' _it read. I grimaced back, but attempted to say "Can't be that bad can it?"

She just gave me a pointed look.

"You want to read it?" She said starting to pick it up and heft it over. I laughed holding up my hands.

"No thanks. I've had enough of the boring big books between childhood and with this whole 'schooling' thing now."

She set it back down in her lap, and situated herself then looked back up at me.

"What was your childhood like?" she asked, bringing her eyes to look up at mine. I looked away, not answering right off the bat, trying to figure out how to. My eyes were drawn to the book I had picked up.

"Difficult to say. I didn't know my father well. Wasn't his fault, he was just busy and also died young. I don't harbour any ill will towards him over it. And my step-brother..." I trailed off, not even knowing what to say about that.

"Cold and unemotional?" She suggested.

I felt one side of my mouth lift up.

"Good choice of words. He didn't.... no, wouldn't accept me the way I am. A half blooded mutt.." I sighed. "Not many people would. I didn't grow up with friends. Everyone thought I was a disgrace, humans and demons alike. All because my father loved a human woman." I shook my head. "But it was okay.. at least for a little while. My mother,.. She was kind." I picked up the book and let my fingers brush over the cover, feeling the words imprinted across the front. "She read me stories. She let me play, and got me out of scrapes with other kids." I smiled to myself, no longer paying any real notice to Kagome, caught up in my own memories. "She was the only person I knew to fully accept me for who I was."

My fingers were gripping the edge of my haori tightly, my knuckles turned white. I hadn't thought about my mother this much, in such a long time. I felt Kagome's hand tentatively touch my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered fervently when I looked up towards her seeing her leaned over, not knowing what my facial expression must've looked like. I smiled and shook my head.

"It's okay. It's just been awhile since I've talked about her. To anyone."

I leaned back against the chair, suddenly very tired.

"My father passed away a few years back." She commented. I opened my eyes and glanced over at her. Her head was tucked down, her hands clasped in the book. "Not long after my little brother was born, it happened." I listened intently as she spoke, soaking it in. "He was a great man, a great King. He treated me like a princess, no pun intended. Strong and loyal like a father should be. It was such a shock when it happened." Her voice was quiet, but I could still pick up her words. "His health had rapidly decreased over the years, but he still kept up a happy attitude, hiding from us what was really going on. Then suddenly he was gone." She picked her head back up and put on a cheery smile, as well as she could.

"I guess I say that to tell you that we all lose people. It's nothing to be ashamed of, to show that you miss them."

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. That I have nothing to be ashamed about. If I keep hearing it, I'm going to start believing it." I said sarcastically, the mood immediately lightening.

She smiled brighter now. "In that case, I'll tell you that every day. 'Inuyasha, there is nothing to be ashamed about, and that's an order.'" She said, using a 'professional' voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Feh. Yes ma'am."

It was quiet for a bit before her quiet voice spoke up again.

"You do have friends here, you realize."

Smirking I started to answer only to be interrupted by Sango coming through the doors of the library and briskly walking towards Kagome.

"There you are! I've been searching all over for you." She called out upon closing in on us.

Kagome sighed throwing me an apologetic look.

"Well here I am. What is it you need Sango?"

Sango looked at me, then back at Kagome.

"If I'm interrupting, then I can come back later." She said dryly. I took that as a sign that I should get up and leave.

"No need." I said, standing and stretching out my arms just a bit. "I'll just be going and leave you ladies to your business." I bowed quickly towards Sango, who nodded her head, then turned and bowed swiftly for Kagome.

Walking out the doors, I felt light. Like air. Something churned in my stomach, and I looked back towards the doors of the library, and smiled.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Miroku call out, and I turned towards him.

He came walking up then looked at me, studying my face.

"And what're are you so happy about, my friend?"

'_my friend...'_

_'It's nothing to be ashamed of you know.'_

_'deep down your just a big softy who wants friends...'_

_'I didn't grow up with friends.'_

_'We all lose people.'_

_'You do have friends here, you realize.'_

"Miroku, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said smile still in place, clapping a hand on his shoulder, turning him in the other direction and began walking with him.

* * *

**A/N;** I apologize for the wait. That's what happens when an author buys Final Fantasy VII for $10 dollars. You just have to hold up in your room and do nothing but play it, till it's beat. I'm still working on Crisis Core, but I decided to go ahead and take a break to update this since I'll be gone till Monday at least. I cranked this out within one night, once I got started it just sorta fell outta me. It's about time we got some good quality Kagome/Inuyasha dialogue going on.

You should be happy.

;]

R&R _please_,  
Souzousei


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Ten;**

"All right men, take a breather. Good work today." Sango clapped, emerging from the back of our 'classroom'. It's about two weeks till the Fall Festival, and the men and I had been taught for hours on end, day after day, to be ready for the public engagement.

"Now, before you leave, let me tell you that we will not be convening here for classes. Tomorrow, we'll have a special lesson that I will lead you to after breakfast in the morning, to better you prepared for the festival. Questions?"

A lone person raised his hand.

"Yes?" Sango said, a bit petulant.

"When you say 'special'--" He started to say, but Sango cut him off in a gesture.

"I won't speak anything on it. It's a surprise." And here she winked, turned, and left the room. We were all quiet for a minute before finally shuffling around, and gathering our things.

"Hey Miroku, can you hand me that........?" I looked over at where Miroku had been standing, only to see him with a goofy smile on his face, drool practically falling down his chin. I rolled my eyes, and clapped him on the head. When his attention was finally reverted to me, I told him "You are pathetic."

He shrugged.

"Who wouldn't be? Did you see her wink at me?" Here he sighed dramatically.

"She was just winking in general, Miroku. That means it wasn't just for you."

"I believe I disagree."

"Of course you do." I said, rolling my eyes, and clipping him on the shoulder yet again. We walked to our dorms and dropped our items off in their respectable places, before we headed to lunch.

We sat, and Nida flitted by to check up on us, before she dashed away to continue working on the festival preperations.

"She gets more hectic by the day." Commented Miroku.

I shrugged. "Pretty much. You would be to if you were the coordinator for this occasion." I sipped at my tea, then got up and left.

"And on that note, I'm gone to help."

Miroku nodded, used to my schedule of going to help out in the kitchen.

"Later." He said, using his fingers to give a gesture that I assumed was meant as a substitute for goodbye.

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha! Am I so glad to see ya! The kneader's for the bread are ill and can't come in, and I can't help as I've got to go out upstairs with the ballroom designer, and oh! I just can't handle all this! I'll never do this again, as along as I live!!" Nida yelled immediately as I walked through the door.

Squarely, I placed my hands on her shoulders, and pushed her into a chair. "Just breathe." I told her, then proceeded to grab a cup and fill it will some sort of fruit concoction and hand her the cup. "Now drink."

She obediently listened, then took a deep breath, setting the cup down.

"Better?" I asked, grabbing a rag and proceeding to clean the cup.

"Hardly." Nida muttered. I could feel a smirk rising on my face. Nida being in a dark mood was always amusing.

She sighed roughly, before getting up again.

"So you can help me?" She ground out, attempting to keep up a better tone.

I rolled my eyes. "I usually do."

After shoving her through the doorway with a list in hands of what needed to be done, I got to work.

I pulled some spare workers aside from other stations to knead the dough for bread, then set to work on arranging a few fruit bowls for the night's dinner.

Being drawn into my task, I hardly noticed the passing time. Which also meant I hardly noticed when Nida returned and tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and she raised a brow. "Your still here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

I turned back around and went back to my work. "Well, you wanted the work finished didn't you?"

"You've worked enough for me boy, get outta my kitchen and go clean yourself up." She said, taking a rag and playfully smacking my arm, before finally getting pushy.

Upon leaving, I walked into the bathhouse and scrubbed up to my elbows off the doughy past that had accumulated on my arms, and the sticky juices of many handled fruits and vegetables. Afterwards I went and searched for Miroku, getting word from a servant that they had seem him near the dojo.

'_The dojo...?_' I thought. That was a weird places for him to be.

I was surprised upon entering to see a somewhat crowd circled around the viewing center. Miroku stood right up front, his eyes wide and glued ahead. I poked him in the back of head.

'_Nothing.._' I thought. I pushed till I was next to him and looked at what had everyone so quietly awestruck.

'_Oi.._' was my only coherent thought.

In front of me I was witnessing a spar between Sango and a bear demon decked out in the troops uniform. While the bear was slower, he compensated for attacks laced with strength. Sango darted quickly and efficiently to dodge them, rarely choosing to block, lest she stagger from it.

I watched in awe. I couldn't remember when the last time, or if I had ever, seen Sango fight such a top notch official. It gave me a greater respect for the woman, and easily showed me why such a woman was in charge of all us kronies.

The bear lumbered forward, raising his special sparring ax above his head and brought it down to where Sango stood in front. Quickly, she ducked and instead of moving towards either side of the ax, rolled between the giant brute's legs, and while still lying on her back, brought a foot against his back and kicked him forward. He fell on his stomach, and Sango quickly moved to have her katana over his neck, her foot keeping him on the ground. The ax laid away from them, having flown off in the surprise attack.

"My point." She smirked, then lowered her weapon and offered a hand to the fallen comrade. The bear grinned, a mouth full of sharp teeth. The men around me cheered loudly, a couple daring to whistle at their instructor's talent.

Instead of acknowledging her audience, she continued talking to the bear about what he had done right, and what to improve on. A few times she moved into special fighting positions that I recognized from my meager training as a kid.

I looked over at Miroku who was still watching with the fascinated gaze of a five year old.

"Watch out Miroku, I think your drooling."

Miroku swiped at his mouth immediately, causing me to laugh.

"Your still pathetic." I said.

"She keeps surprising me." He murmured.

"C'mon, you knew she was a beat." I told him, clapping him on the shoulder and leading him a few feet away so we were pressed in the crowd.

"But such strength... and to look that feminine! It's strikes me as odd."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I think?"

He looked up at my eyes, and I lowered my voice a smidge.

"I think you actually like her."

He seemed a smidge surprised, then pulled his hand up to his chin, contemplating.

"Possibly." He admitted quietly. "but this is not a competition for her." Here he sighed.

"No. That it isn't." I said, and crossed my arms leaning against the wall. Miroku hung his head, deflated.

As he moped, I spotted Sango leaving the sparring arena, trying to slip through the crowd of men that still filled the dojo. I took my arm and pushed Miroku forward. He turn towards me, a brow raised.

"It's not a competition for her." I gestured to her as she slipped out the back doors. "But you won't get to know her any better if you don't try to stay in the competition for at least a little longer."

He looked back towards where she left, and back towards me.

"You think?"

I huffed, lowering my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

"Won't know till you try."

Miroku left without a word. I chuckled to myself.

'_Miroku... chasing fantasies..._' My smile twisted back into my neutral expression. '_At least he has something to chase... What am I doing here?_'

"That was nice of you to help him out like that." I whirled around, heart suddenly racing. Queen Kagome stood before me, a wide smile gracing her cheeks, obviously enjoying my shock.

I fumbled into a bow, a bit embarassed. "I-uh-... I-... How-w much of that did you hear?"

She laughed and placed her arms behind her back and walked towards me.

"Oh, enough to know where Miroku's feelings lie."

I mentally thumped myself on the head.

"Don't fret yourself over it. His secrets safe with me." She said, still smiling. She was an awfully smiley woman.

"Eh-...Er, well your majesty, I simply hope you do not feel insulted by his liking of your adivsor.." I very nearly whispered.

Her laughter was so loud, that I had to take a step back.

"Really now? Insulted? My fair gentlemen, I bear him no ill will for taking a fancy in my dear friend. If you worry about his position in the competition, rest assured, I will not choose to have him thrown out for such things." Her voice lowered. "In fact, I might just keep him in longer. Let us see how this plays out, hm?" Her smiled turned playful, and I could feel a toothy grin beginning to form.

"In that case." I cleared out my throat, and straightened my back. "That would be wonderful, your majesty. I look forward to this... occasion."

We stood in silence for a bit, before she turned back towards me.

"She is a wonderful fighter, no?"

I nodded in response.

"Far better than any woman I have ever had the pleasure of seeing."

I blushed. "Ergh, at sparring that is."

Her smile grew a bit wider.

"True. She is far better than I could ever hope to be."

"You spar, m'lady?"

"Oh, not for a long time. I've only been trained in basic hand to hand, and at that very little and in secret. My father would not allow me to learn when I was a child."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Then how did you learn anything?"

Her head turned towards where Sango and Miroku had appeared, standing and talking in a deep discussion.

"Sango?" I said in a hushed tone.

She nodded.

I replied with "I dare say, that must have been an eventful experience." thinking about my own lessons under her as teacher.

Laughing, she responded "It was frightful I must say. Even young, she was tough and strict. Even more so, knowing she was breaking rules by teaching me."

"How did you ever get her to begin teaching you?" I murmured, quieting.

She tilted her head towards Sango, who had begun walking towards us.

"A story for another time." She whispered before greeting Sango.

'_another time.._'

I was counting on it.

* * *

I'm sorryx10 about the wait for this. I received my laptop back a few months ago, but AP US History will be the death of me, and leaves me with little time for anything else. (I mean, c'mon, who has time for anything else when doing 5 hours of homework every night?)

Again, I apologize.

Be faithful, be loyal, and I promise this story will be completed.

R&R, PLEASE.

-Souzousei


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Eleven;**

* * *

_'Why the hell can I not get to sleep?'_ I growled through my mind. I sat up, squished my pillow, laid down again only to roll over onto my side before finally getting frustrated and throwing back the covers to get up.

This had been going on for nearly three hours.

_'I'll just take a walk. Maybe that'll help.'_ I thought, rubbing my eyes before standing.

Walking quietly, I maneuvered my way through the beds before getting out into the hallway. I slowly tread the hallways before finding the main balcony for our wing of the castle.

The wind blew harshly outside, whipping my hair over my shoulders. The air had a chill to it that let you know that fall and winter were not far away.

Leaning onto the railing, I peered over the edge. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, feeling my muscles relax just a bit.

Without knowing how long I had stood out there, I was surprised to feel a tap on my shoulder.

Upon seeing Sango I mentally slapped myself.

_'Your getting surprised way too easily lately.'_ I scolded myself before addressing the women in front of me with a proper bow.

"Good....." I wasn't quite sure what time of day it was. "Ergh, morning?" I tried.

She smiled faintly, but nodded.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

I nodded and followed her with my eyes as she came beside me, although at a respectable distance, and leaned her back against the railing.

"Same here." She smirked, and wrapped her robe tighter around her.

Not knowing quite what to say, I went back to my previous state of watching the sky.

Gasping, I pointed. "Look! A falling star!"

Sango spun 'round staring up at the sky. "Ohh.." she practically breathed.

We sat in silence, staring up at that sky, the space where that star came and went in a blink of an eye.

I felt a smile tug at my mouth.

"My father used to tell me to make a wish on falling stars." Sango nearly whispered.

I raised a brow. "Really?"

She nodded.

I contemplated this for a second before admitting quietly, "Mine to. Well, my mom did anyways."

She seemed surprised by this, but turned her head away thinking.

When she turned her head back towards me, her face was more composed, the normal Sango.

"What sort of things did you wish for?" She asked quietly, turning back to the sky.

Shrugging, I replied "Different things I guess. To be a great warrior, when I was younger. Death on my brother, around my old man's death." Insert me smirking here. "Friends..., To be a full fledged demon." My voice began to quiet. I peered at Sango out of the corner of my eyes, and saw her mulling over something.

"I wished I was a princess. I wished I hadn't been pushed to fight all my life. I wished for friends, instead of partners." She looked up at me and smiled.

"We're not so different deep down." she remarked. I chuckled, shaking my head softly.

Sighing and clapping her hands together lightly before making a comment about needing to get some sleep.

"Long day tomorrow." she warned.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted "Isn't it always?"

She just smiled and began to walk away before stopping again.

"Inuyasha,... What would you wish for now? Anything at all."

Lowering my eyes, I let my hair cover my face.

"My mother. More time with my mother." I walked a little past her, hands on the double door. "You?"

She was quiet for a long time.

"The same. But for my father."

* * *

I awoke much the same as I did any other morning, to Sango's yelling to get us up. For the first time though, I groaned, rolled over, and tried to clap my ears shut.

Miroku shoved me. "No way. If I have to get up, you do to."

I grumbled something intolerable as a reply before forcing myself up.

'_Man,.. I'm so tired.' _I yawned and stretched, before finally gaining enough of the energy needed to stand.

I stumbled through fog as I followed Miroku out of the room to go eat breakfast, which was eaten mechanically. I couldn't even taste it.

"Man you look rough." Nida commented, before plunking a warm cup of tea in front of me. "Here's some sugar to wake up you." She said, plopping more sugar in it from the table.

"That's not going to do anything to me." I mumbled. She gave a frustrated sigh, going away muttering about stupid demonic immune systems. I sipped the tea anyways, attempting to hold up my end of the conversation with Miroku before he gave up.

"What's got you so tired?" He finally asked.

"Couldn't sleep last night. Went for a walk." I yawned. "Stayed out too long."

Miroku shook his head.

"Here." Someone said from beside me, placing a cup on the table. I looked up and saw Sango again. She threw something funky smelling into the cup, before pouring in the remnants of my tea in. "This will perk you up. No doubt."

I took a sip of it, and felt like I'd got struck by lightening. Apparently my face showed much the same feeling, as she laughed. "Yeah I know, its gross. But it works."

That much I could tell, a slight buzz already lifting the stupor I had been in all morning. I drained the cup quickly, before muttering a soft thanks.

Sango nodded for a reply, before sitting next to us.

"Good Morning Sango." Miroku replied, a bit too chipper for either of our groggy attitudes. Not that he was aware of that or anything.

"Good morning." She replied, politely.

They continued to chat, while I sat there finally waking up.

Eventually, Sango stood up and called for everyone to follow her.

At first I was confused when she began to lead us down a different-than-normal hallway, till I remembered about the 'special' lesson surprise.

"What do you think this lesson'll be?" Miroku asked, nudging my side.

I shrugged. "I dunno. She said it was to help for the festival. Maybe we're decorating."

"Ick. I hope not." Miroku said.

Sango led us to a part of the castle I couldn't ever remembering being down.

"Where are we?" I asked, only to get a confused shrug as a response.

Suddenly, Sango stopped and turned.

"Alright men, circle up. We'll be coming here," she said gesturing to a grand doorway behind her, "everyday for the next week. Wear comfortable clothing, for what your going to be taught now.." and here a mischievous smile lit her face. One that caused fear deep in my stomach. "Dancing."

"What?!" Miroku cried out.

'_Dancing?' _I thought, truly surprised.

"Yes, dancing. It's important that men of the court understand how to dance properly with the ladies. Dancing offers many a chance to permit themselves to get to know new people, and impress those scholarly ones around you."

"But..." someone protested.

"But nothing. During the ball, celebrating the beginning of the Festival, your next challenge awaits. You are each expected to dance at least once with the Queen. Use this chance to impress her with your skills, your... lightness of foot."

And with that we were ushered into the large ballroom where preparations were already being made.

Music started up from the corner of the room where minstrels sat aside, ready to help in our lesson.

"Alright men! Who's first to dance?" Sango called out. Many murmurs went up about not knowing how to dance. "Will no one volunteer?" Sango shouted out.

When she was met with silence, she began to call randomly for us to show her a few steps.

"Miroku." She called first.

I smirked when he turned towards me, face elated.

"Miroku, this way." She called, as if talking to a child.

"My apologies my fair, fair lady." Miroku said smoothly, before taking her hand up in his. After attempting to dance a few steps, Sango took lead, and showed him the proper way to lead a lady.

"Go back." She informed him after a minute, and calling upon another person.

This pattern continued for a fair amount of time, Sango always taking lead in the dance.

"Inuyasha." She called. I sighed, and stood to meet her, bowing slowly. I took her hand before she could jump into a leading position, and began to lead her through a simple walts.

I saw her eyes grow wider.

"You dance?" She gasped quietly.

"No." I muttered. "I just know how to, if need be."

She rolled her eyes.

"You just dance well." She admitted, a bit smug.

Smirking I sarcastically said, "Just one of my many hidden talents."

"Hmph." was the only reply.

She eventually stopped our dance, and the pattern continued as I walked back towards Miroku who's face was priceless.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" He claimed, outrageous. I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms as I did so.

"Don't worry about it." My voice was flat.

"Seriously Inuyasha." He said, indignant. He gestured out towards where Sango was still dancing. "That's not something you just pick up on."

"Feh." Was the only answer.

Miroku gave up and stood next to me, acting like a child with his little attitude.

_'The truth is, dancing is a part of my past. And I hate bringing up my past.'_ My eyes continued watching the dances going on in front of me, while my mind reeled in over memories long gone.

'_It was one of the few things my mother said I absolutely had to learn. I wasn't thrilled to learn it at all. I mean, dancing to me was such a feminine thing. But then...' _My hands clenched. '_Then she introduced me to my dance partner, Kikyo...'_

"Inuyasha!" Someone called out. I snapped out of my reverie to see Sango gesturing for me to come up. I walked uncertainly towards her, facing the group.

"Over the course of this week, you'll be learning the dance steps to various types of music. If you find your having difficulties, I'm putting it on your shoulders to seek help. You may ask me or Inuyasha here for advice." Silence followed. "Dismissed."

As everyone left the room, Sango tugged me to the side.

"I hope you don't mind me offering your help to the men. But they're going to need it."

I mentally cringed.

"Anyways, I need to know what other styles of dance you can do."

"Any." I answered, a reflex.

".....Any?" She said dis-believing. "A waltz?"

I nodded.

"Minuet? Quadrille?"

Again, a nod.

"Tango?"

"Gonna quit asking, and believe me when I say I can do anything you ask me to do?"

She just stared at me, crossing her arms.

"You really are just full of surprises." She ran her hand through her hair. "Anyways, like I was saying, I'll be needing your help throughout the week. I'm glad at least one man knows how to dance properly."

She waved me off after that sentence.

As I walked through the door, I walked straight into a slightly seething Miroku.

"What'd she need from you?" He asked suspiciously.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? You jealous?" I laughed when he just crossed his arms in defiance. "Relax Miroku. She just wants my help this week with lessons."

He turned towards a pouty face.

"Your going to be dancing with Sango all week?"

"Probably not. It's probably gonna be mostly with you pigheaded men who haven't learned to dance." I nearly sneered.

Miroku hung his head, shaking it slowly. Finally having some pity on him, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Miroku, I don't like her. She's all yours, for all I care."

He looked up at me and sighed.

"But she doesn't even seem to notice my existence.."

I held up my hands.

"Don't even try getting girl advice from me. I'm the last person to be getting it from."

Miroku looked up at me dubious.

"Sometimes, I really doubt that."

* * *

It's about time I introduced Sango a little bit better. My apologies for the delay.

And for the reviewer who's been pointing out my horrid grammar skills as of late, thank you.  
I tried to watch how I typed and re-read over, before posting this chapter.

I honestly know nothing about dancing. So I also realize that the dances I've listed are probably in a horrible time reference to this story, but that couldn't be helped.

R&R,

Souzousei


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Twelve;**

* * *

This week in class I learned two things.

Dancing sucks.

And, dancing sucks worse when your teaching men, who also suck. Especially when your male.

I internally screamed as the person I was currently trying to teach the lead of a simple waltz to, stepped on my foot for the fourth time since we had begun.

_'I will never help Sango out again, so long as I live.' _I thought to myself, trying hard to not sound frustrated as I advised my partner on his, quite frankly, horrid foot placement. When the music was over, I absentmindedly wiped my hands on my pants then threw an annoyed look over at Sango. She made a face that mirrored mine and mouthed 'sorry'. I just rolled my eyes.

Sorry didn't cut it anymore. This was torture.

'_At least someone seems to be enjoying himself.'_ Miroku stood up with gusto as his name was called by Sango for his turn to dance. Over the past week he had made remarkable progress in his skills, and seemingly reveled in the praise Sango placed on his meager abilities.

I watched for a minute as his hands strayed just a bit further from the small of her back to a bit lower. Sango fixed his hand, and gave him a hard glare, while he just smiled that cheeky Miroku smile. Shaking my head, I turned to my next stomper-of-feet. Starting a bit, the demon in the human form, Naraku, came up, taking lead position.

Most of the demons of the group, what few there were of us, had picked up the simple waltz effortlessly, but by protocol had to dance it at least once during practice.

So I gritted my teeth, and danced rigidly with Naraku. Neither of us spoke, adding to the tension between us. I could never put my finger on it, but I just instictively dislike this guy. He walked with an air of disdainful pride, picking on those of lower status than him. It made me sick to look at him, but never completely convinced me that this was as bad as he got.

The dance felt like it had lasted an eternity when we finally split up, giving a slight bow to each other as a sign of respect.

I spun around when I heard a soft applause from behind us, to see the Queen standing there watching.

"Bravo men." She stated, all of us fumbling to bow quickly.

Sango called us to attention before giving a very brief dismissal, before walking over to Kagome. Soon their conversation was a mess of giggles and girl talk. I rolled my eyes, smiling at their antics, before going to stand next to Miroku who was loading up a few of his things, a smile plastered on his face.

I leaned on a wall next to him, smirking. He noticed my expression and asked an innocent "what?"

"Getting a little cozy with Miss Sango the dictator are we?"

Miroku laughed. "I have no clue what your referring to, Inuyasha." He replied mildly.

"Sure you don't. I bet-"

"Miroku!" Sango called out, standing at the doorway. "Mind helping me out?" She asked.

Miroku, who's face lit up like the sun, immediately left without speaking another word to me as he dashed off towards Sango exclaiming how he would 'love to be able to help such a beautiful woman out with whatever it could be that she needed.'

It wasn't till Kagome's laughter touched my ears that I realized she was still in the room. I laughed with her, quietly.

She turned her head towards me and began striding over, her smile still in place on her lips.

"Good afternoon, M'lady." I said with a bow as she came closer.

"Afternoon." Still smiling, "It seems our friends might be getting closer after all."

Nodding I replied, "Possibly."

Silence followed. Fixing to make an excuse to run off (after all, I had told Nida I would help her out today), Kagome cut me off.

"Sango told me one of you had exceptional talents in dancing. I hope your not insulted that I was shocked it was you." She shyly looked up through her lashes up at me, and I thought for a second I felt my cheeks flush a bit.

'_Great, now Sango's talking about my dancing outside of this stupid class. As if I want the world to know.'_

"I'm not insulted. In fact, I'd rather it not be known about my erg- lightness of foot."

"But you dance so well!" She exclaimed, surprised.

This time I knew my face had turned a little pinker, but I still held strong. "Please, it is nothing. I am simply helping out others to learn."

Her face held an almost wicked smile.

"Then show me what you can really do." Without waiting for my reply- of course I didn't even know what to say at the moment -she turned towards the musicians and called out for music.

I felt myself gasp.

"M'lady, do you think it--" but I was cut off by Kagome simply stating, "Live a little, Inuyasha."

I gulped and nervously placed one hand on her back and took up her other, keeping fair distance between us. After a few shaky first steps, Kagome clicked her tongue.

"Don't be so tense." She smiled up at me, and I felt something almost foreign in my chest, an irregular heartbeat. "Relax."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. After a minute, the steps came easily as we flowed across the ballroom floor.

"See? You're a wonderful dancer." She praised me. An unusual urge to turn my head towards the side to avoid eye contact swept over me, but a smile still tugged at my mouth.

We continued for a few moments in silence when I thought of something.

"Is it another time yet?" I said, apropos of nothing. She raised a brow.

"I remember you saying something about Sango teaching you how to fight, but that it was a story for another time." I reminded her softly. "Not that I want to pry or anything."

"Oh. Yes, I suppose it is another time." I spun her into a twirl before pulling her back towards me, a little closer than she had been before. "Lets see...Where to begin?" She asked absentmindedly.

"How did Sango come to the castle?" I asked, hoping to give her a start.

"Ah, yes. Sango comes from a family of very well-known demon hunters. Her father was hired by mine, when he was still alive to train our soldiers at a time when war seemed immanent."

I nodded, as we continued to swirl over the dance floor.

"When my father found out his new trainer was using Sango, a young girl, to help teach the soldiers, he began to doubt the man's sanity. My father was very strict about women not being included in violent acts." She shrugged. "Anyways, having no other real friends, I was excited for Sango to be here. We quickly became best friends. I had asked her many times to teach me some things in combat, but she always said 'no', afraid of what my father would do to her and her family if we be caught."

The music slowed, and Kagome's voice lowered.

"But one day, we left the palace to visit the marketplace. It was crowded that day, and we accidentally got separated among the people. I tried calling for Sango, but it was just too loud. So I moved towards the edge of the crowd, hoping I'd be able to see better. I saw a few boxes in an alleyway, and my young mind thought maybe I'd be able to see Sango better if I stood on top of them." Kagome's voice was hushed now."Three men caught me in the alley. Started making crude remarks and gestures. I had never been so frightened, being held by such a strong grip. I began screaming, kicking. The leader, I assume, slapped me." Her hand gripped mine just a little bit tighter. I didn't know what to say.

But then her eyes looked up at mine, so warm and shining. "But then Sango came in, her dagger already drawn. She sliced the leg of the man who had slapped me, beat the others to the ground, and still carried me out to a different part of the crowd. She asked me multiple times if I was alright, and it took all I had to keep her from going back to kill those men."

She pursed her lips, thinking. "That day she finally decided that I needed to be able to at least take care of myself. The next morning she took me out to a private training room, and began teaching me the basics." Laughing she stated, "I think she was scared by the attack. She was harsh that I know everything she tried to teach me. And after awhile, I did finally learn basic hand to hand." A pause. "Even though it's been years, she still won't let me leave the palace without her."

"She's a loyal friend." I remarked. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't ask for a better one." She replied.

The music ended, one note hanging poignant in the air.

My hands hesitated just a breath's time, before I finally pulled them off her, taking a step back.

She curtsied dramatically, her voice just as dramatic as she said "Well, thank you Sir Inuyasha for this invigorating dance."

I bowed, rolling my eyes. "It was my pleasure, m'lady. Thank you for the stimulating conversation." I dragged out, acting the part of a rich man.

She laughed and batted at my arm then sighed.

"I probably should be going now, though." She admitted. "Have preparations to be working on, a kingdom to run."

Suddenly remembered that I was supposed to meet up with Nida to help out.

"Shoot." I muttered. "I do to."

"In that case, I bid thee farewell."

I hesitated a moment.

"What is it?" she asked, "Go on!"

"Thank you." I said.

Before she could ask what for, I walked out of the room then sprinted down the hallways, till I stood right in front of the kitchen doors.

Smells permeated the air, and were strong to my sensitive nose, but I still hung around, leaning against the walls. Thoughts flitted through my head so fast that I couldn't begin to understand them.

'_What was... that feeling?'

* * *

_Nida came up to me, and smacked the table next to my hands with a spoon, causing me to jump. When I gave her the crazy-woman-what-are-you-doing look, I noticed her expression was almost a mirror to my own.

"What'dya want woman?" I complained. My ears still rang from the sound of the crash of wood meeting metal.

"What's with you today?" She asked, ignoring my question.

I gave her another one of my looks. "What'dya mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be coy with me. You've been distracted all day, barely talking." She pointed the spoon to the dough I was kneading. "And you've been kneading the same dough for almost an hour. Something's up." She surmised.

"So, it's tough dough." I claimed, trying to get her to leave it alone.

"Don't try that with me, dog." She said. I glared out of the side of my eyes, but she was unapologetic. "Something's on yer mind."

I rolled my eyes and began pulling the dough apart for bread rolls.

"Don't go ignorning me!" She yelled, tossing her hands in the air while also managing to send the spoon across the room, hitting a bowl and crashing to the floor. I cringed from the noise, my ears rolling up on themselves.

"Maybe if you'd quiet down woman!" I yelled back.

She put her hands on her hips, defiant.

"It's nothing." I said quietly. I stood up and placed the bread on the hearth to bake.

"Nothing my foot." She grumbled. I cursed myself for letting it show that something was bothering me.

She sat beside me, pulling my new dough out of my hands and split it in half. Giving me my piece, she said "Talk to me Inuyasha."

"I've just got some thoughts on my mind. That's all." I stated, hoping that would be enough.

"Are you worried about the competition?" She asked.

I shook my head. '_No, it's not that exactly...'_ I thought to myself.

"Homelife?"

"Nah." To be honest, I hadn't thought about being home much. I felt a little guilty that I had left Shippou hanging. '_But at least he's being taken care of by Kaede.'_

"A woman?"

I looked up at her, incredulous.

"Ah, so it is a woman." She smirked.

"No. It's not." I tried to make my voice sound truthful, but it came out more like a grumble.

"Uh-huh." She said, then sighed. "Ah, young love."

I shook my head at her fantasies.

"So, who's the lady?"

Like I would own up to that.

"Your no fun." She said, giving up.

Triumphantly, I asked "What about you, who's your special someone?"

Her stoic face, turned into a much more optimistic one.

"His name is Naozumi. We've been married for three years."

"Ah, so there is a man who can actually put up with your bossy attitude." She hit me on the back of the head. "I'm kidding. I knew you must've been married."

This seemed to puzzle her.

"You knew?"

"Your pregnant." I stated, not thinking anything about it.

Her face grew more surprised, and for a second I thought I might've been the first to inform her.

"How did you know?" She asked in awe, her work stopped.

I was quiet for a minute before I answered. "I can hear the heartbeat."

She looked at me, then up at my ears, absentmindedly laying a hand on her stomach.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded.

She smiled. "I haven't told anyone yet. Only Naozumi. It's so early on that we didn't want to excite anyone, what with everything that's going on."

I smiled.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you. Is it your first?"

She nodded, and warmly rubbed her still flat stomach.

I rolled out my dough into rolls and placed them next to the others baking. I was almost out of the room to get other ingredients when Nida stopped me by calling my name.

She stood up and came over to me, hesitating, before suddenly leaning forwards and giving me a hug.

"I hope things work out for you." She said, then let me go.

My face flushed as she turned her back and brought her attention back to her dough.

"Erm, thanks." I said, then left the room.

_

* * *

_

I figured I should make it obvious that nothing will happen between Inuyasha and Nida. They are simply friends.

Review, review, review, review, review PLEASE.

,Souzousei

* * *


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Thirteen;**

* * *

"Fine, you get this _one_ break." Sango glared at me, "I wouldn't give it to you, except you helped me out a lot in the past week. Don't expect it again." and flounced off.

Nida stood, her arms crossed over her chest, a triumphant expression on her face. "I told you I could wheedle her into giving you the time off dance lessons."

I just rolled my eyes.

With Nida's fairly recent pregnancy, now known to the proper officials, came a wave of frequent morning sickness that lasted far longer than just the morning. By her request, more help would be offered when she was too sick for her duties.

"But," she claimed, "I won't feel comfortable if your not at least there for the first week. All those new people in my kitchen." She visibly cringed. "It would become a wreck. Watch over them for me if need be?" She'd asked. I calmly responded that I couldn't do anything during the day because of my lessons in the afternoons.  
"Hmph." She had replied. "I can take care of that."

The next thing I knew I was in a crossfire between Sango and Nida over my uses for both women, with Nida ultimately winning.

"So," she started, "you'll need to arrive in the kitchen in the morning after you've eaten. I'll have my normal second-hand assistant over seeing breakfast, but I want you there for the afternoons throughout this week." as we walked down towards the servants area.

"Why can't your second-hand assistant over see the _entire_ day?" I mumbled, not too thrilled with this new task. Helping out in the kitchen was one thing, running it was an entirely different manner. "I mean, cooking isn't even in my repertoire of skills. Why am I the one who has to do this?"

"Because," Nida said, placing her hands on her hips and staring at me sternly, "I trust you to do a better job. You know how important this ball actually is, and why these preparations are being taken so seriously."

Silence.

"And my assistant is going out of town in the afternoon tomorrow.."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he is." I crossed my arms and sat down on a stool as I Nida began to prattle off a list of things needed while she was out for the week.

"Oh- and you'll probably have to leave one day of the week to go pick up some stuff in the marketplace."

I felt my ears perk a bit at the words.

"You mean I'd have to leave the castle? Me personally?" I hadn't left the castle in months, and even I had to admit I was going just a bit crazy being held up in this place.

"Yeah. Is that a problem for you?" She asked, one brow shooting up.

"No, no. Its just...." I took a breath. "Do you care if, while I'm out, I go and possibly visit..." My voice trailed off, and I realized that I was just a bit homesick.

Nida stood quiet for awhile before quietly stating, "Whatever business you have may be attended to."

I nodded and replied with a soft "Thank you."

"It's a shame really, that you guys are all horded here like this." Nida placed her hands on her hips. "Taken from your families and no way to communicate with them." She 'tsk'd and shook her head. I just shrugged.

After prattling off a few more things, Nida sat. One hand clutched her stomach, the other bracing the counter.

"Need something?" I asked tentatively, being at a loss as to what to do.

"Get a damp cloth." She murmured.

I quickly raced to find a clean cloth and wet it before laying it over her head. She sighed when the coolness reached her head.

"Thanks." She said flatly.

A few moments went by silently. "You should go rest. I can handle things here."

She nodded and waddled off, already looking as miserable as if she were full term instead of a few weeks.

I shook my head once she left, glad I would never have the fears of being a pregnant _hormonal_ woman.

I cringed at the thought and quickly wrote the list down of the things needed for the week before leaving the storeroom.

* * *

"Your not going to be with us today?" Miroku said, after practically spitting his drink across the table.

"Nope." I said, automatically wiping up his mess.

"But why? Why would they want _you_?" I shot Miroku a look.

"What're you suggesting monk?" I said, letting a small growl shine in my voice.

He gulped and shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. You can't cook."

"How would you know?" I said, pinching off some bread and stuffing it in my mouth.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Well, can you cook?"

"Well enough. I did have to actually feed myself, plus one, back at home." I replied. Miroku sat and absentmindedly stirred his food around with his pinky.

"Look, you'll be fine without me." I pushed his head roughly as I stood up. "Make some real friends who actually give a damn while I'm gone."

Miroku rolled his eyes, but waved me off all the same.

I walked away briskly, not wanting to waste time. But my ears pricking at the sound of footsteps following me caused me to turn and spy Sango casually strolling just behind me.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." She stated, voice firm and nearly without emotion.

"Morning." I swiftly tilted my head down in a bow and continued walking, Sango keeping pace beside me.

After a minute or so of her silence and constant stride next to mine, I decided to finally break the monotony.

"Soo, what're your plans for this week?"

"What since you won't be there and all?"

'_Damn woman won't let it go.'_ I thought, but just shook my head and said "Fine, let's go with that excuse."

Sango just let out a grumble under her breath. "Every other day will be a dance lesson. One day will be devoted to getting measurements so our seamstresses can whip up something presentable for you guys for the festival." She said, eyeing my clothing. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"The rest will be a review on studies so that you'll be ready for the test next week."

Suddenly I felt like I was a little kid in grade school again.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said aloud, and began to drift off in a different direction towards the kitchen when Sango caught my sleeve.

"Hold up, this'll only just take a minute." After she had my attention, she drew her hand back. "Since you'll be in the kitchen, and won't be here to get measured, I'll need you to come up to the sewing rooms whenever you can today. Ask for Mei. She'll get your sizes."

"Are you done?" I asked, getting a little impatient with her somewhat stifling presence.

She raised a brow, something fleeting crossing over her expression, almost like amusement.

"You gonna complain if I'm not?"

"Your a real hardass you know?" I said, knowing Nida would flip if she found out I was late getting to the kitchens while she was gone.

Sango just laughed, surprising me, as I had expected to be chastised instead.

"Go on, leave." She said laughing still, waving me off.

I rolled my eyes and hurried into the kitchens, Sango's loud laugh still bouncing around my ears.

* * *

'_Where is that darn sewing room?' _I thought to myself, as I wandered around a hallway that I was pretty sure I had already been in. '_I'm male. I don't care about sewing. Why did she just expect me to know that? And why do we have to get new clothes? Are these not good enough?' _

My thoughts continued down this road growing steadily grumpier, due to my exhaustion and growing frustration.

After having to run the entire kitchen over the course of the day, I was not in the mood to put up with crazy women flitting around talking about clothes.

And where the hell was this damn room anyways?

After asking a young woman carrying a basket of fabric, I found the sewing room, a door I had passed numerous times.

I opened the door only to reveal a place immensely larger that I could have imagined fitting behind so plain a door. Number upon numbers of women were running around, carrying assortments of cloth, ribbons, and other various sewing materials. Standing flabbergasted, I probably looked as lost as I felt.

"You needin' something?" I shook my head, trying to clear it out.

"What'dya say?" I asked, crossing my arms. I looked down at the girl who didn't look more than twelve.

"I SAID, you needin' something?" She mimicked my posture. I tried hard to hide a smirk.

"You know where I can find someone named Mei?"

The girl nodded, sizing me up, then pointed towards another door.

"She'll meet you in there. I'll get her." and with that flounced off.

Still overwhelmed, I crossed my way into the next room. It was smaller, far smaller, than the room I had just been in, but covered entirely with mirrors. It made me just as uncomfortable as the sewing room. I paced for mimnutes that felt like hours, till a small stocky woman with curled short black hair came waddeling into the room.

"You must be Inuyasha." She stated, setting down a basket with needles and measuring tools in it on a chair.

"You must be Mei." I answered back.

She nodded, and crossed her arms before looking me up and down, much like the other young girl had.

'_Must be a traight for all seamstresses.'_ I briefly thought in passing.

After a few more minutes, Mei pointed towards the small pedastool in the center of the room.

"Stand here." She instructed.

"Feh." I answered, jumping up on it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." She said. I just stared back at her, as she grabbed up her measure tape and needles.

"Now, hold out your arms." I obeyed silently, except for a huff.

She jotted down some numbers in a little notebook, then moved to get my height.

I heard her mumbling to herself about whether to leave the ears in or out of my height.

"Unless I'm wearing a damn hat, you don't need to worry about my ears." I stated, without thinking.

She just glanced over her shoulders tiredly at me, then continued mumbling to herself.

"Hold out your arms again." She said, beginning to take my arm length.

"Would it kill you to say please?" I said, again, without thinking.

I felt a stab so brief in my upper muscle.

"Hey! Watch where you poke that thing!" I yelled.

"Watch what you say to a woman holding needles." She answered back calmly.

I mentally stewed, and muttered something about a craggy old hag.

"What's with all you men and complaining about getting measured? What troubles do you have in life that this is really upsetting?" She grumbled at me, finishing up with her measurements.

"Don't start telling me about life troubles." She ignored me, placing her stuff back in her basket. "Besides, what's up with all the women in this castle being such sarcastic bitches?"

She just chuckled.

"It's good for you to get a healthy dose of feminism under Sango."

I rolled my eyes before feeling Mei shove my shoulder.

"Told'ya not to roll your eyes."

Glaring silently, I watched as she walked out over to the door.

"I'll need you again in two days for fitting. Sango's already told me about your off-kilter schedule, so come right after your duties are done in the kitchen." After that she left.

When I finally made it back to my room, completely skipping dinner, I crashed off into my bed. Not a minute too soon, I fell asleep deeply, never dreaming once.

* * *

Man, finally, I fit an update into my schedule. School is hectic, but I'm sure any of you in APUSH could relate.

I've been writing this chapter for a few weeks now, so sorry if it's sorta choppy. I tried to read it over and fix anything I found.

R&R,

Souzousei.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Fourteen;**

* * *

I hurriedly rushed into the sewing room, feeling my hair fall into my face.

"Lookin' for Mei?"

Peering around, I noticed the same girl from my first visit here.

"Yeah."

The girl nodded and walked away, gesturing to the same room I had used the previous visit. Taking this as my cue, I walked on and entered the door.

'_Alright, we just have to get through here as quick as we can, then I can leave and head out to the marketplace.' _I nodded to myself as I paced the room. Suddenly it was so easy to see how Nida got stressed so easily. Just in my one week, I had worked more than probably my entire time at this intellectual boot camp.

'And I'm not even_ hormonal_.' I thought, then cringed. Thankfully as this thought came through my head, Mei walked in with the clothing draped over her arms, allowing my thoughts to drift off.

"Stand up, strip down, and put these on." She said all in one quick breath, while throwing the garments at me and turning around to give me some privacy. I hurriedly obeyed, knowing that Mei wasn't a woman to mess with.

"Done." I stated. Mei turned back around and pushed me up onto the pedestal again so survey the clothing. After a second she sniffed, annoyed.

"Boy, don't you even know how to fix up a kimono top?" She said, then reached forward, un-knotting my shirt. She began to reorganize the layers before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What is it?" she called out, still distracted by my shirt. The door cracked open, and the small girl peeped in.

"You have a visitor asking for you."

"Well I'm busy with important stuff at the moment, can't ya tell 'em to wait?" under her breath, Mei muttered about how much she was worked as a slave.

"It's the Queen." The girl stated simply.

Mei sighed, as if this news didn't phase her in the least and replied, "Fine, send her in."

Mei quickly dropped her arms from my shirt, giving up on the knot, and checking to make sure the somewhat flowy dress pants fit.

The door opened again, and while I wasn't surprised to see Kagome, she was clearly surprised to see me as her cheeks flushed and she quickly averted her eyes. Of course, I didn't have a chance to ask anything before Mei started in.

"What'cha need?" She asked, a needle in your mouth.

Kagome flitted over towards Mei, her eyes completely averted from me. I couldn't help but wonder what had caused this reaction, that thought being followed quickly by why I even cared what her reaction to me was in the first place.

"I apologize for the intrusion Mei. Sango was too busy to come speak with you, and I knew we had little time to meet anytime soon."

Mei made a sound that might have passed for acknowledgment.

"Anyways," Kagome said, unraveled "I just wanted to ask when our next meeting would be to discuss the dress ware for..." She trailed off. I briefly caught her gaze flicker towards me in the mirror.

"Well, you know." She said, finishing lamely.

Mei nodded.

"If it is possible, your majesty, we can squeeze it in tomorrow afternoon. Come see me just after lunch." She said, without taking her eyes off her work at hemming my pants.

"Thank you Mei."

She waved off the Queen, who walked away without a second look back. I felt a tension that I didn't know I had unclench in my chest. I took a sigh, not sure what had just happened.

After a few passing minutes in silence, my other clothes were thrown at my face.

"Did you hear me? Your finished. Now change and find me again outside in the workroom."

I gasped as I took a deep breath of cloth, before pulling the fabric off my face in time to see the door shut. I glared at the door for a minute before changing in a mechanical fashion.

After I was through, I moved into the workroom, looking around for Mei. I saw her in the corner, talking to a circle of young women who looked out of sorts.

I walked up to her, and she calmly took the clothing from my hands and stating for me to come back the following week before returning to her group of girls. I left quickly, moving back into 'rush' mode, moving towards the kitchens for the umpteenth time this week.

'_Alright, I just have to get the list of materials that are needed to pick up in the marketplace, then I can be on my way..._' I thought as I entered the doors. I picked up the list and left as swiftly as I had come.

* * *

'_Man, it's been awhile since I came through here._' I thought numbly, as I traced my way back towards Kaede's hut. '_I haven't seen Shippou in a long time either..._' Despite the fact that I knew Kaede would have taken care of the runt, I felt out of sorts not knowing anything about what was going on outside the castle.

After picking through a few merchant's stands, I spotted Kaede sitting off in the shade of her stand. It wasn't till I walked up that she looked up at me, her hand shading her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She said, her voice clearly expressing surprise.

"The one and only." I crossed my arms. "Shippou around?"

She just smiled, and stood up. "Inside. C'mon."

Inside, her house was orderly, the front room ready for any emergency healing that might need to happen. I followed her to the back room where Shippou sat in the floor, papers all over and a pack of coloring... things in his hand.

"Shippou, you have a visitor." Kaede said softly.

He looked up, past Kaede, and towards me. His eyes grew wide, before he jumped up and hugged my leg.

"Inuyasha!!" He cried out, and I felt a small smile force itself onto my face. Kaede subtly left us alone there, backing out of the doorway.

I crouched down and Shippou looked up at me.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked, his higher due to his obvious excitement.

"Got sent here for an assignment."

"An assignment for the competition?" He jumped in.

I sat and crossed my legs, feeling more at home than I had in forever.

"No, not for the competition. I'm just helping out a friend by picking some stuff up at the marketplace."

"Oh." Shippou said, continuing to watch me.

"How have things been here?" I asked, getting comfortable. If Shippou got talking, he would talk forever.

"Well, at first it was really weird, but Kaede's really nice, and knows how to make really good food, and she also has a lot of visitors so I've made a lot of friends,.." and on he went, just as I had thought he would.

After awhile he quieted down.

"What's it like at the castle?" He asked.

I sat pondering how to answer for a minute before I opened my mouth.

"It's different for sure." I started. "I wake up to a big breakfast every morning. It took a long time to get used to having people around to do everything for you though. Like serving you your meals and stuff. I still don't really like it. And our lessons are a pain, especially under Sango. Sango's the one who's sort've in charge of the men. She can be a real bitch though." I noticed Shippou was watching me agonizingly so. "But she cares more than she lets on. Nida, the woman who's place I'm taking at the moment is really nice. She's pregnant with her first child, so I've been helping her out in the kitchen a lot."

"What about the Queen? Have you met the queen?" He asked, not looking like he could possibly contain more excitement.

"Yeah, I've met the queen." I felt a smile tug my lips. "She's not like what you would think a queen would be like. She really cares for the people, but hates the pressure of ruling."

I sighed. "She doesn't judge without reason..." I trailed off. Where was I going with this conversation?

"Sounds like you like her."

I nearly choked on air.

"What?!" I gasped, one hand on my throat.

"You heard me." Shippou said, his voice turning sly.

"Do not!" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, you do." He said, nonchalantly.

I just shook my head. "Look, I've got to go pick up these items in the marketplace. If you want, you can come along with me."

Shippou nodded enthusiastically, but I thumped him on the head for good measure.

"Alright, now lets go." I said, not wanting to dwell on the conversation at hand.

* * *

The day went by without another incident. I dug around for the best of the materials I could find on Nida's list and caught up with Shippou about anything and everything, being sure to keep the conversation on him, and away from me.

When the afternoon began to turn to dusk, I whisked Shippou home.

"Don't worry runt, I'll be home before you know it." I said ruffling his hair. Maybe it was cause we had been away, but I felt a little more caring towards the kit.

"Unless you win the competition." He said.

I shook my head. "I doubt that'll ever happen. I'm not king material."

"I think you could do it." Shippou said sleepily.

I didn't bother to argue the point, but pushed him into Kaede's hut, offered my thanks to Kaede, then set off on my way back towards the castle feeling lighter despite the extra baggage of the goods.

* * *

R&R, please.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Fifteen;**

* * *

"Again, Inuyasha, thank you so much!" Nida said for the umpteenth time as I cleaned up from my last day of running the kitchens. "I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't of been here."

I waved her off, continuing to say that it was nothing, while Nida took the dishes out of my hands to dry.

"I'm serious Inuyasha! Now take a compliment, dammit." She indignantly cried, yanking the next dish away from me. I just laughed and splashed some water on her for good measure.

When through, I left and quickly ran off to the dinner table where Miroku had saved me a seat.

"Nice of you to join us." He said through a mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are, in the castle of castles as guests to royalty, and your pigging out, letting everyone see your food. What were you, raised in a sty?"

"Might as well have been." Said Sango from across the table, peering at a letter of some sort from in front of her. Miroku swallowed his food before raising a hand to his chest.

"Sango, you wound me so!" He said, eyes fluttering. She rolled her eyes, still not looking up. "Obviously I didn't wound you fatally enough."

"Your words, like arrows to my soul!" He brought both hands up over his heart, really playing it up.

"If only, if only." She said, unamused. Miroku deadpanned, dropping his head with a thunk to the table, while I roared in laughter. Clapping a hand on his shoulder I managed to state, "Face it man, she's just not into you."

Sango scoffed, stood up and left, taking the letter with her, but not before I noticed the tinge of pink staining her face.

"Why must she torment me so?"

I crossed my arms, still smiling. "'Cause she's got an image to uphold?"

Miroku looked at me hopefully. "Is that really all it could be?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I would know."

"Perhaps you would." he said, waggeling his eye brows. "You and Lady Kagome seem to have hit it off fair."

I hung my head at the comment that seemed to be becoming a topic more and more lately.

"Your insane."

"And you _like_ her." Said a voice behind me.

"Nida!" I yelled, whirling around. She just smirked, and took the plate from in front of me before flouncing off. I glared daggers at her, feeling my face heat up in frustration. There was no way in heaven, hell, or here on Earth that I was going to start having a feelings for a certain raven-haired, giggly, thoughtful, compassiona--

"Alright guys, time to go!" Sango called out. I shook my head profusely, attempting to rid my mind of their current thought process.

I stood up, fumbling a bit, and heared Miroku laughing beside me.

"Shove it." I stated, before crossing my arms over my chest and following Sango as she waltzed out the room.

"Flustered are we, Inuyasha?" He said, easily catching up, walking jauntily with his arms behind his back.

I cursed him mentally with every step I took, as Sango led us into the large dancing hall. Upon arrival she calmly stated that this was our last practice before the festival so we better make it count before pairing us off. I groaned audibly as I was placed with a certain flea-bag demon who didn't seem any happier to be paired with me.

"Kouga." I stated calmly as I took lead position in the dance. He grumbled something of a reply, and made no eye contact as we were forced to dance together.

"Inuyasha, you know lead by heart. Switch so Kouga can practice." Sango said as she observed us in passing. I almost gagged at having to touch him, and cursed Sango to the depths of hell for putting me with a partner she knew I detested.

It was a minute of silence before I heard Kouga snicker softly.

"What is it wolf?" I asked, on impulse. If he was laughing at me, I swore, my knee would find a lovely match with a place where it hurt.

"Oh, nothing." He quipped. The silence following only lasted a second. "I was just thinking about how lovely it'll be to dance with a real woman. Not a mangy-halfbreed like you."

I shoved a nail into the skin of his hand, but he paid no mind.

"You know, a real beautiful woman, like Kagome." His voice got steadily louder. "The one who'll appreciate the skills I have in delivering a dance so gracefully upon just learning it."

"Don't flatter yourself." I grumbled, but Kouga didn't appear to hear.

"Ah yes, Kagome, a fair woman like herself would surely love to have a man of my caliber appearing next to her as king." His eyes peered suddenly into mine.

"Unlike you, filthy dog. Why your still in this competition, I couldn't possibly comprehend."

I felt a growl build up in my chest, but I just clenched his hand roughly in warning.

"Yes, you must be the one pity case that they allow to keep in just long enough for charity and all." He went on. My growl slipped through, low and menacing.

"Hey, Kouga, leave him be." I heard Miroku call out from behind Kouga.

"But I assure you this, you'll never have a chance with Kagome." His eyes glinted. "She's _mine_."

Kouga wasn't ready for the sudden shove I granted him, falling back onto the floor. I felt my blood running through my extremeties, my heart loud in my ears, and my breathe ragged and catching as I tried to control my temper.

"What's going on over here?" I heard Sango say, her voice tight and unwavering. In control.

I backed off from my position, taking a step back, shaking my head, trying to figure out what had even happened.

"He pushed him!" I heard someone in the crowd around us yell out.

Sango placed her hands across her chest, pointing her eyes towards me.

"Inuyasha, is this true?"

I sighed, trembeling from anger.

"Hell yeah its true! He shoved me, and I didn't do noth-" Kouga started, immediately standing up, yelling but Sango raised a hand up.

"I was speaking to Inuyasha, Kouga." She glared at him, before taking a few steps to stand in front of me.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"I pushed him." I barely whispiered.

"So I gathered." She murmured, gently. "Why?" She stated, quieter than before.

I turned my head.

"He provoked me. Half-breed and all that shit." I scratched my head. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." She said, but shook her head. She turned back around towards the men.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Get back to practicing." To Kouga she directed to go sit out on the side lines till further notice.

"Now, c'mon, follow me." She said. She led me out the doors, and down a hallway or two before turning around and facing me again.

"Now, what was this really about?" She crossed her arms and stared heavily. I blinked.

"What do you mean, I told you--"

"There's something more. You've been putting up with being called names all your life. What else did Kouga say?"

I flushed and shuffled my feet.

"He didn't say anything."

"Look, I'm trying to save your ass here. What did he say?" She started tapping her foot.

Exasperated I looked up to the ceiling.

"He was just saying stuff about how I couldn't win, because I'm only half-demon. Half-human." I rolled my eyes. "A charity case, is what he called it."

"And you decided that lashing out would help prove him wrong?" She asked sarcastically.

"Har-har." I shrugged. "Like I said, I wasn't thinking. He just kept talking about the competition, and how he would make a better mate for Kagome-"

"Kagome?" Sango raised a brow, calculating. "What exactly did Kouga say about Kagome?"

And so I told her.

"I mean, gah. Why does everyone have to treat her like she's some sort of piece of meat? It's dumb." I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the wall beside us.

"Why do you care so much?" Sango said. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes to see a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh no, don't you start in on me also."

"Also?" She asked mischievously.

I grumbled something unintelligable. She sighed.

"Look, as your teacher, I can't condone your behavior tonight. I'll do what I can to alleviate tensions, but your gonna have to work hard to allow yourself stay in this competition from here on out. We can't let people thinking you've got a temper like a waiting volcano."

She paused. "But as your friend, I say you should've at least broken his leg."

I looked over at Sango, staring a minute before finally smiling.

"As my friend, eh?"

"You seem to be making a lot of those lately." She stated, before falling back into trainer mode.

"Now get back to the dorms. Get to bed. And forget whatever issue you have with Kouga." She placed a finger on my chest. "And fight to prove him wrong. Prove that your worth this competition."

And away she walked.

* * *

"So, did Sango blow up at you?" Miroku whispered the second the men were brought back to the dorms.

"Can't you tell when someone's trying to sleep?" I whispered back, growling slightly.

"This is important. Are you still in the competition?" Miroku's voice started to get a little bit louder than I would've liked. I raised an arm out of my protection of blankets and put a hand over his mouth.

"Yes." I answered simply. I felt the air leave him, hot against my hand, as he breathed in relief.

"Thank god. I was scared you wouldn't be." His voice was quieter.

I rolled over and saw him squatting close to my bed.

"You were scared?" I asked dubiously.

"Well, how else am I going to win Sango's heart if I don't have you for advice?"

Whether Miroku could see it or not in the dark, I smiled.

"I'd have to hide out in the bushes and give you advice from a'far I suppose."

"What if you were caught?" He asked.

I smirked.

"They can't catch me. I'm Inuyasha."

"There's a dose of egotism for you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Night Inuyasha."

"Night Miroku."

* * *

BAH, it's been forever. May 7, APUSH EXAM. I'm ready for it to be over.

Read & Review, please...?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Sixteen;**

* * *

"Is everyone decent?" I could hear Sango yell through the wooden doorway into our dorms. With a cry of 'too bad', Sango waltzed in as many of the guys tried to hurriedly throw on the ball clothing.

As Sango started talking I noticed Miroku struggling with his ties. Rolling my eyes, I slapped his hands away.

"You're pathetic." I commented as I situated the ties myself, not being able to tolerate watching something be done so wrong, and on top of that slowly. Miroku ran a hand through his hair shrugging.

"Not all of us can help that we didn't grow up as the Western Lord's son."

"Lucky you." I stated before stepping back and admiring my handiwork. Passing it as acceptable, I turned back to where Sango was prattling on about this that or another.

"...so while in the briefing session, just remember, it doesn't decide your fate. The council will be monitoring every man at the party, and keeping an eye out for any mistake you could possibly make."

"Briefing session?" I whispered to Miroku next to me. He nodded and crossed his arms, wrinkling up what I had worked hard to fixate. "Right before we get to enter the ballroom, we'll each be pulled aside like we were the first time we were brought here. They'll.... review our progress, for lack of a better description. Keep us on our toes before being presented to the rest of the ball."

"Comforting." I answered dryly.

Miroku didn't reply, and instead turned his attention back to Sango who was giving her sentiments of good luck to the group before gesturing for us to follow her. We fell behind her in silence, a strange mixture of excitement and nerves tangible in the air. All the men were quiet, not ready to compromise any positions they might have held, till we were led into the same room we had been in for our first interview.

I took my usual place beside Miroku, kicked my feet up, and let my head fall to the wall behind me with a 'thump'.

"That looks like the posture of one stressed out hanyou." Miroku said nonchalantly beside me, picking up a piece of fruit from a bowl in front of us, twirling it in his hands.

"It's been a long day." I commented, "or rather long week." I reiterated.

"Care to share?" Miroku asked, placing the fruit back in the bowl.

"It's just been... hectic." I said. Which was true, this week had been one of the most rushed and tedious weeks of my life between fittings, Nida's bi-polar attitude, and... other things.

"Hectic can be a very broad term." Miroku commented.

"I'm getting annoyed with being monitored all the time." This was also true. Ever since the skirmish with Kouga, it felt like I hadn't had any real privacy. Obviously news had reached some higher up who now found it important to make sure my temper was kept in control.

Miroku nodded, seemingly understanding. "Anything else?" He asked.

I peered at him out the side of my eye. "You seem to be looking for a particular answer."

Miroku shrugged. "Perhaps your nervous about tonight's ball?"

"Feh. I could care less about this dumb party. It's just a bunch of stiffs who all come to watch us try to dance and show off everything we're supposed to have learned in the past few months."

Miroku leaned back in his seat against the wall, placing his hands around his knees. "Well, that's true. But it's good to make a fair impression for everyone there. I mean, this is a competition for a title and the kingdom itself...and Kagome technically."

I felt my fingers clench into my palms.

"Ah. So there's the stress maker." Miroku said, humored.

"I don't like her."

Miroku made a contemplating face. "Well, she's beautiful no doubt."

"There's more to a woman than looks, Miroku." I replied back sourly.

At that time my name was called to enter the briefing session.

"Sure there is." Miroku replied heartily and patted me on the shoulder as I stood up. I padded through the hallway, the doorways shutting behind me, and a new set opening in front of me to the main sanction we had been in months before. With a bought of uneasiness that I wasn't accustomed to, I walked into the room.

Obviously it was fixed to make a person feel more intimidated. Tables and desks surrounded one half of the room in a semicircle in which the council all sat, all facing a single plush chair on a platform. No artificial light pervaded the room, only what was cast through the windows behind the council members, giving the room an eerie atmosphere. All this went unnoticed to me as I was suddenly hit with a surprisingly familiar scent.

"Sesshomaru?" I questioned, eying him speculatively. He simply stared down at me from his lofty seat behind a high desk, looking every bit the Western Lord. We stood in silence till my attention was caught by someone clearing out their throat.

"Inuyasha," I turned my head, feeling suddenly exposed, towards the center man, an elderly man who seemed oddly familiar. "Please, sit." He said, and gestured towards the chair.

I mechanically wheeled myself to sit, rigid as a board.

"Now, let's get down to business." The old man stated stiffly. He eyed me, then looked down at the papers in front of him. "Firstly we'll go over basic questions in which you should be able to relate the answer back to us. All questions will pertain to your studies here."

And off he went. I was quizzed over history, military advancements and tactics, general customs and manners of the high-and-mighty, and also over other cultures. The answers poured from my mouth, my thoughts not on the questions asked of me, but of the thoughts that had been continuously floating through my head.

'_Why is Sesshomaru here? I can't imagine some petty kingdom's ball really being all too important to 'em.' _I swiveled my ears to better catch the next question thrown at me. Something about trade routes with the Southern Border. _'Maybe it's this competition is all. Since he had to come when King Hojo died, he might have to be here when they choose the next person. But are they deciding tonight? I would've thought we'd had better notice.'_ I pursed my lips, feigning contemplation, while debating in my head.

_'What if they did make a decision tonight? I wonder who would win?_' I glanced at the rest of the characters in the room. All of them either watched me scrupulously or were writing vehemently onto papers in front of them. My head lowered.

_'I wonder if I'd get to see Kagome again before I left.' _Whoa, where did that thought come from? I shook my head slightly. Miroku was _definitely_ getting to me.

Of course, if I wasn't too busy lying to myself, I knew that deep down I had affection for the woman. It was more than her general kindness, she showed that to everyone. But the fact that is was so generously given to the very species that had killed her original husband? I had to admire her. Her laughter was contagious as well, but not obnoxious. Never obnoxious. And her hair...

"Inuyasha?"

I jerked straight, bringing my eyes to the ringmaster of the council, shakily replying 'yes?'

He gave me an odd look, then went back to his papers in front of him.

"We are now finished with the simple questioning. I must say I'm impressed by all that you've learned and retained. The best yet." The old man crossed his hands in front of him, on top of the desk. "But now is where we get personal."

I gulped. Personal didn't sound so great at the moment.

"You've been in a scuffle recently, so I've heard?"

I felt my fingers knot together in front of me.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Care to explain why?"

I sighed and raised my eyes. Slowly, I tried to arrange my thoughts in a way that would make sense to a royal council.

"Humans and Demons alike have treated me much the same my entire life." I paused, again not sure how to continue. "I've always been a misfit of sorts, I guess. Being only half human and half demon. Many don't know how to deal with me and just ignore me. But there are few who like to try and put me down for what I am."

I brought my face back up, my voice a bit stronger. "I got in a fight with Kouga because he believed me incapable of the tasks set before me. He taunted me with what he knew would bug me most. And I'm ashamed to say that my temper wasn't strong enough and I snapped." I felt my hand fist up. I didn't know what else to say.

Somewhere above me, someone 'hmm'd.

The elder master seemed to contemplate my answer, jotting down a word or two every now and then before proceeding on with no comment.

"Why do you think you should be king?" He rattled off.

I felt the air leave my system. How did I answer something like that, when I didn't think I deserved it?

I could feel my brow furrowing, and my lips immediately pursing.

"I..." I started lamely. Words just wouldn't come easily today would they? "I'm different. More different than anything every before. I represent change. And hope for both humans and demons alike. Isn't that what this town is supposed to represent after all? Shelter and harmony for both species?"

The man nodded, seeming to appreciate the answer. He stroked one tendril of his hair, and then continued.

"What makes you think your worthy of Her Majesty, Kagome?" He said, his voice as more serious than I could imagine being possible.

If I'd thought the former question was terrible, than this was just down right cruel.

'_How could they ask something like this?! Loony old man!'_ I thought, cursing him with every beat of my heart. Why was it accelerating like that? This shouldn't be happening. What was that? Oh yeah, the man was waiting for an answer.

"I don't think I am." I said honestly.

Silence met my answer.

"You...don't think your worthy?" He asked, surprised. "Pray tell, what reasoning do you have for that?"

I shrugged.

"I-I just don't." I could feel the stutter in my voice.

It was quiet for a minute, before laughter suddenly boomed from the old man before me. The sound was almost too loud to be coming from him, and my ears flinched away from the noise. Confusion must have wrought my face, as his laughter grew once his eyes were upon me again. Standing, he gestured for me to come over.

Obeying, I was surprised when he clapped me on my shoulder in good nature.

"You, my good boy, are the first to walk through those doors and say that you weren't worthy of my granddaughter. And I must say, I agree with ya! Not that yer a bad kid at that- I just don't think any o'ye lads are good enough for my granddaughter." He chortled again, pretending to wipe at his eye.

_'Grandfather? That explains the familiarities.'_ I thought.

"Um,... thanks?" I said, not sure what to say. My head swam from trying to keep up with Kagome's grandfather's antics.

He just laughed again, and patted my back once before saying 'shoo' and gesturing to the door. Passing a glance to Sesshomaru, who's face was solid as stone, I existed through the next door not knowing what to think.

* * *

"Nervous?" Miroku whispered, shifting on his feet next to me as Sango lined us up in front of the entrance doors.

I shrugged. "Not really. Just ready to get tonight over with."

"Don't be too quick to enjoy yourself." Miroku murmured back, receiving a glare from Sango as she tried to quiet us down. Miroku cheekily waved and smiled, 'causing her to roll her eyes and walk back towards the front of the line.

Before I knew it, the doors were open and we were herded in to the ballroom, a booming voice announcing our presence to the nobles and other officials of the lands. Candles glowed in sconces all around the circular room, and the people, all dressed in their clothing of varying colors, clapped politely for us before turning back towards other tasks. My nose wrinkled at the unwelcome feeling of too many scents in one room.

Sango turned back around towards us, nodded once, and then allowed us to disperse.

"Forget not why you are here." She called quiet enough to not alert the crowd's attention before flouncing off.

I stood still alongside Miroku, scanning the crowd before us. A flash of silver hair caught my attention and I made a mental note to steer clear of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" A voice, youthful and feminine, reached my ears. Straining, I noticed a small girl's hand waving me over. After a passing noble got out of the way, I noticed Rin. I waved back, feeling a small tension release at having something to do rather than just stand there. Gesturing to Miroku, I led the way over.

"Inuyasha." She stated and did a small curtsy.

I bowed back, then gestured to Miroku. "Rin, this is Miroku."

"I'm ever so pleased to meet such a young beauty." He grinned, and took her hand in his, bowing deeply at the waist. Rin flushed and gave a small giggle before retracting her hand from Miroku's. A gagging sound made its way to my mind.

"And I to you." She replied, before turning back to me. "A good turn out you would think?" She looked around the room, looking excited to be around all the people.

"I suppose." I answered. "I thought there were supposed to be more... commoners though." In fact, I was sure that's what there was supposed to be.

"Oh! But there is!" Rin waved us to follow her, and led us to a entrance leading outside to a large gazebo like landing with double staircases leading into a giant courtyard. In all my days practicing in the ballroom, I had never noticed the view.

"Breathtaking." Miroku said. I peered down from where we stood and saw that the lights were also strewn all over outside, flowers blooming everywhere, and many, _many_ people flitting about conversing amongst their own.

"It really is." Rin said, laying her arms across the hand railings of the gazebo and stretching onto her tiptoes to see across the expanse.

"Rin." A deep voice called out. Rin jumped, and whirled around, and elatedly ran forward.

"My lord!" She chirped, having spun to his side, smiling up at him. "I was just showing Inuyasha and his friend the outside."

"I see." Sesshomaru stated, his stoic expression trained on me.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He stated calmly, before looking over at me. I just nodded once, saying nothing.

"Well, I am off. " Miroku said, feeling the tension. His words barely registered.

"Sesshomaru, may I leave as well? I want to see if Shippou is here." She tugged at his sleeve. I couldn't fathom the relationship she shared with my half-brother.

"Go." He said calmly, not turning his face from mine.

Rin ran off, but turned again and called my name.

"Shall I tell Shippou you said hey, Inuyasha?"

I forced my face from Sesshomaru's to turn myself towards Rin. Giving a small smile, I nodded.

She waved once, then dashed down the stairs.

I turned back to see Sesshomaru was watching where Rin had just dashed off, his eyes trained on her as she made it onto the grounds.

"You know, I really don't understand you."

The icey demon turned his expression back towards me. A smirk seemed to be playing at his lips.

"Good."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, not that your not a fulfilling and completely interactive conversation, but there are things I am to be doing." I said as a way of dismissal.

"Inuyasha." He stated before I even made a step away.

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sesshomaru was turned away, peering over the courtyard, seemingly keeping an eye on Rin from above.

"Keep Tetsusaiga near. I sense evil auras in this place."

I peered down at the sword strapped to my side.

"This sword wouldn't even hold up in a fight. It's rusted straight through!" I claimed, throwing him a disbelieving look.

"Have you not yet unlocked the powers within it?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes turning into slits as he turned his head towards me by a fraction. I shook my head.

He very nearly rolled his eyes, but turned his head back.

"Keep it near." He repeated.

I just shook my head out, and turned leaving him behind. With his words bouncing off in my head, I found myself walking lighter, and concentrating less on what people were saying, and paying more attention to what these petty humans would never notice.

_'He's right. Something's not right.'_ And evil aura, just a flicker in the crowd, was the only hint of what I could sense. Someone was trying to hide themself. '_And doing a damn good job at it to.' _I thought to myself. I peered around me and noticed Kagome off to one side giggling with Sango about this, that, or another. Remembering what I was supposed to actually be doing, I took a breath and walked up around the room, keeping towards the outer circular edge, as I made my way towards the two.

"Pardon me ladies." I stated, bowing as the two turned towards me.

"Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile. I noticed in passing that this was the first time I had ever seen her in clothing rather than training gi's, though my attention wasn't held long by her as Kagome curtsied and grinned at me.

"Forgive my interruption, but I was wondering if you'd be prevailed upon to dance with me, m'lady?" I said, holding my hand out with a slight bow.

"Finally someone mans up and asks you." I heard Sango say, smirking. Kagome shot her a look, but turned back and placed her hand in mine.

"Of course, Inuyasha." She looked up at me, and smiled warmly and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

I led her out into the center of the rotunda like ballroom before gently twisting her around into our dancing positions. I placed one hand on her waist, and held her other one up, took a breath, and started to mold into the crowd of waltzers around.

I could feel eyes on us, and I felt myself grow a little uncomfortable with the pressure, till Kagome's hand squeezed mine subtly.

"Don't worry about them." She spoke quietly. "You're doing just fine."

"Thanks." I said, shaking out some of my nerves as we twisted about. "Is it too late for me to say your looking quite... beautiful tonight?" I said, the words somewhat tumbling out of my mouth. Not that she wasn't looking beautiful. The elegant jade gown seemed very suiting on her petite pale frame, with her raven hair tumbling in waves over her shoulders. Flattery just wasn't something I was used to dishing out.

Kagome didn't seem to mind my nerves, and smiled, ducking her head. Her hair just barely brushed my nose and I was hit with her scent head on.

"You think so?" She asked timidly. I squeezed her hand back. "Of course." I replied.

My hand instinctively pushed her out, allowing her to spin and then I pulled her back in, settling my hand back on her waist.

"So," She said brightly as we continued to dance, "I met your brother earlier."

I groaned in response. "Lovely for conversation, isn't he?"

Kagome laughed, letting her head drop back to do so. "Has he always been that way?" She asked when her laughs subsided.

I tried to go back in my memories and think of a time when Sesshomaru had acted any different.

"As far as I can think of." I smiled down at her. "Surely you can understand not wanting to be related to _that_."

She gave a small giggle in response. "He can't be the worst one of the bunch."

"I beg to disagree."

"His ward seems to think highly of him." She commented.

I paused, not realizing Kagome had even known of Rin.

"True. A relationship I can't fathom in the least."

"You're terrible." Kagome said sarcastically, laughing again.

She smiled, and looked up at me, straight in the eyes, and I felt my breath falter again. Was that _my_ heart that was beating so loud in my ears?

Her smiled widened, and then she took a step back, and it was then I realized we were at the end of our dance. I stepped back and bowed low to her once more.

"Thank you for the dance, Inuyasha." She murmured softly, squeezing my hand once more, before letting go. I didn't have words to say, so I just smiled and allowed her to walk off. I stepped out of the way of the dancers and headed back into the crowd, spanning it for Miroku. When I couldn't fine him, I leaned against a wall and watched the people milling about.

"Man, your in _deep_." I turned my head, not surprised to see Nida standing there, the usual smirk taking over her face.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, crossing my arms.

"Like hell." She replied, leaning against the wall next to me. "You like her."

"Thank you Nida for your opinion. Don't you have some work to be doing?" I grumbled at her.

"Taking a break. Got a pregnant woman, can't be too strained now can she?" She rubbed her hand over her stomach. While she was still tiny, a definite bump was beginning to form, and I felt myself soften a little bit.

"I guess not." I muttered. I pushed off the wall and turned towards her. "C'mon, I want you to meet someone if they're here."

Leading her out of the ballroom, we walked into the festival like atmosphere of the courtyard. I peered over the heads of the people, trying to find a familiar face.

"Ah." I said, spotting Rin off in the distance.

"Rin! Shippou!" I called out when we were close enough.

The two young children turned around, and Shippou immediately ran over, and jumped up into my arms.

"You found us!" He crowed happily. "I was hoping we'd get to see you today!" I wrenched him off my head, holding him in my arm, and scratching his head roughly.

"Shippou, this is Nida. Nida, Shippou."

"Charmed." She replied, smiling at the small kit. He crawled out of my arms and into hers, elicting a very high 'aw, how cute!' from Nida. I just rolled my eyes, immune to the act.

Kaeded hobbled up to me, hardly noticable. She looked me up and down before giving a sort've smile.

"Your looking more and more like your father, Inuyasha."

"Feh." I said.

She just shrugged. "Take it how you please, but it's true. Your starting to look like the royalty you are."

* * *

"Where did Miroku disappear to?" I grumbled to myself. It was late and I was way to tired from the days events to stand around another moment longer. Having formally dismissed everyone earlier, I couldn't understand why it was so hard to find one lone monk.

I sniffed once, and turned in the direction his scent was leading to me, muddled as it was. I began to walk into the entrance of the ballroom again, when someone caught my wrist and pulled my to the side behind one of the columns.

"Mmf?" I tried to say when Kagome's hand covered my mouth. She placed a finer over her lips before pointing towards the center of the room. I peered around the column and my jaw dropped. There in the center Miroku and Sango danced, with only the musicians in the room (or so they thought), closer than I would have imagined. They seemed to be whispering, almost intimately.

Remembering my company, I looked over to Kagome to gauge her reaction. She was smiling, looking flushed from the evenings activities, pure happiness lighting up her face as she watched her friends.

I kept what words I had to myself and simply turned back around and leaned against the column, not wanting to intrude on Miroku's private matters. Kagome seemed to have similar feelings, and turned around as well.

"Funny how things have a way of working out." She whispered very softly.

I nodded.

"Funny indeed."

She peered up at me and smiled, then bit her lip.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" She asked, holding her hand out.

"Again? I mean, here-now?" Kagome peeked around the column again, and smiled at the couple in front of us before taking my hand and leading me out towards them.

Miroku and Sango jumped at our intrusion, obviously startled. But Kagome simply turned towards me, placed us in a dancing position, and flowed into the music, taking me with her. After a minute, Miroku and Sango went back to dancing themselves.

* * *

Miroku and I laid in silence in our dorm area for nearly a half hour before he finally broke the silence.

"I don't know how to make things work out with Sango." He voiced quietly. I turned my head, and looked over at him, knowing he couldn't see me in the dark with his human vision.

"Kagome seems to think it'll find a way." I said softly.

Miroku seemed to ponder that a moment, before nodding.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

I yawned and rolled back over in my bed, nearly drifting off to sleep, when I noticed something off. That same flicker of evil, the taste of an aura shifting and flexing coming to my senses.

* * *

A/N;; My little reward for being so patient with me and my retarded updates. An extra long chapter filled with a little bit of fluffiness.

R&R, please. It's very encouraging.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Seventeen;**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes for the umpteenth time of the day, yawning as I did so.

"Man, what kept you up all night?"

I shook my head at Miroku's question, not so much from withholding an answer, but because I was just too tired to do so.

Since the night of the dance, the aura of evil had been flickering all through the night. Whomever it belonged to was crafty, keeping it well bound throughout the day, and allowing only a sliver of it to escape, making it hard for me to pinpoint who's aura it was.

It also made it hard for me to get any sleep. Each time I felt the evil presence fluctuate, my hair instinctively stood on end, as the demon in me took over the sounds and smells that surrounded me.

I stretched from the position I had been sitting in for the past hour, feeling my joints pop as I did so.

'_Maybe I'll finally get some sleep tonight._' I thought almost happily, as I peered back down at the lunar charts on the table. Tonight would be the night that I transformed into a human, though usually I considered it more of a curse. But without hyped up senses, it would almost be too easy to pretend for a night that everything was fine, and how easy it would to drift off...

"Inuyasha!"

My head snapped back up from where it had begun to drop back into a dazed sleep. The teacher for the day stood in front of me, glaring. Her eyes almost resembled the sun itself, the unnatural orange of her demonic eyes glowing brightly.

"Ma'am?" I replied thickly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Stay awake, or else you might find yourself kicked out with another mark on your record." She stated threateningly. I just blinked, unfazed. The threats to get me thrown out of the competition had stopped affecting me long before now. The woman walked away, continuing to speak about astrology and astronomy, and a lot of other 'a' words I didn't really care to think about, unless of course you meant 'ass' in which I would've gladly used at the moment to describe her attitude.

"See? Even that crazy bat noticed." He said, leaning over to whisper. The teacher turned back around, glaring at Miroku, before tromping off to the front of the room. Miroku looked at me questioningly and I tugged on my ear to note her demon hearing. He replied in sticking in his tongue out in defeat before propping his head on his hand and day dreaming till it was time to leave.

* * *

"I'm heading to the dojo for a bit." I said as I stood up from the lunch table, grabbing hold of Tetsusaiga as I did so. Miroku just waved me off, already used to my constant anti-ability to not sit still for long periods of time.

Walking through the castle was still weird for me, as I was struck by the comparison between it and my own childhood home. Not many things were too different in the physical aspects- they were both large, furnished with the most luxurious of ornaments, and opened up by large windows and columns.

_'But they're still different.'_ I thought. Here, the castle bustled with life, and felt more... personal. Joyful. In my own home, it had been organized, and nothing more. Servants didn't mill about and laugh with each other; they only did the duty they were assigned to do.

'_So different, and yet both are successful.' _I thought in passing, as I made my way outside and followed a little stone path to the dojo doors. Once inside, it was all business...

...that is till I was rudely shoved to one side with enough force to send me stumbling forward.

"What the hell?" I growled, whirling around to see none other than- Naraku?

I blinked once, confused, before recovering. "What's your deal?" I asked gruffly.

"Spar with me." He demanded, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. I stared warily at him, all senses suddenly heightened ten fold. Instinct was telling me to fight, to kill.

"Your on." I replied calmly, sizing him up. I had sparred once before with him, already knew his style of rushed offense. I began to walk over to a sword rack to pick up my weapon when Naraku called out to me.

"Fight with your sword, the one you always carry."

My brow furrowed as I felt a strangely familiar feeling come over me.

_"You won't use the one around your own waist?"_ I dully remembered Naraku commenting in our previous fight.

"What's with your curiosity in my sword?" My hand immediately went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, clutching it tightly. Naraku just gave something akin to a cats grin, briefly taking a stance before launching himself at me, giving me no time to reach for a new weapon. With nothing else, I reached and pulled out Tetsusaiga, the dulled and scratched blade making a raspy sound as I pulled it from it's sheath.

"Have you not heard the stories about your own father, boy? About the power he held?" Naraku hissed, creeping in a large circle, trying to sneak against my left flank. I could've nearly rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have." I swung Tetsusaiga as Naraku made a full run, his own weapon just barely missing my arm. I peered at my elbow for a minute, realizing all too well this wasn't just a normal spar. "But as you can see, his power didn't come from this thing. It's a piece of junk." Naraku jumped forward, landing a blow against Tetsusaiga, pressing down on it fiercely, only to be pushed back by a swift kick, compliments of me.

"Doubtful." His eyes narrowed greedily as he stared at the sword. "There are stories, stories of Tetsusaiga's power. Its ability to kill 1,000 demons with one swing." Naraku's voice was almost lustful. "I would _kill_ for that kind of power."

I felt my ear twitch at his words, my blood pulsing with adrenaline. Naraku crouched and crawled backwards, before leaping forward again, unleashing multiple barrages of demonic energy at me. Quickly I jumped and just barely dodged the attacks.

"Perhaps it's not the sword. Maybe it's just you." Naraku commented, seeming to look at Inuyasha and not the sword for the first time since the spar began. "You and your nasty human blood."

I gritted my teeth, and felt my hands tighten around the hilt of Tetsusaiga as I brought it up to protect my front. My mouth opened to say something of a retort when I was stopped in my tracks.

_'Ba-bump'_

I quickly focused on the blade in front of me.

_'Did it just... pulse?'_ I thought, stunned.

"Yes, that must be the problem." Naraku continued, unaware of my absentmindedness. "That human filth that runs through your veins. The downfall of your father to fall for a human."

_'Ba-bump'_

_'That is Tetsusaiga!' _I re-focused on Naraku, glaring from his previous comment. "My mother," I calmly stated, my voice like ice._ "_Was my father's reason to _live_."

I let Tetsusaiga swing out, and I ran out at Naraku, bringing the sword above my head to give me the winning blow.

Naraku, in a speed that blurred even for my vision, pulled up his own sword, deflecting Tetsusaiga easily. The sudden force of the halt caused me to stumble, and Naraku took the moment of weakness to have me suddenly pinned, his sword hovering over my heart.

"Perhaps your right. Maybe that sword is just worthless." Naraku was leaned over me, his long back hair falling over his shoulder, the reds of his eyes peering deep into mine, seemingly looking for an answer that he wouldn't find. When he was satisfied with my bewildered expression, he got up and left, turning towards me at the last minute.

"And Inuyasha? It probably wouldn't be prudent for you explain this meeting to anyone else. Wouldn't want an accident to occur, or anything." Naraku dropped his weapon, letting it stick straight up from the wood of the floor.

I was gasping from many things, most of all reeling from my realization that Tetsusaiga had amounted to nothing when I needed it most. But something else was also leaving me short of breath, and it was the knowledge of the one who possessed the aura that I had been feeling.

_'Naraku.'

* * *

_

I had quickly gathered up my sword, deciding that I had to do something besides pant on the dojo floor. I almost sprinted down the pathway back towards the castle, rounding a corner quickly only to smash into another person that happened to be unlucky enough to pick today to take this hallway. Quickly I grabbed the persons arms to keep them from falling, only to notice it was Sango I had in my hands, her hand rubbing her head, and a scowl forming on her face.

"Oi, Sango!" I quickly let go of her. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry- I was just in a hurry." Sango's face was sour as she continued rubbing her head, waving off my apology. I looked down somewhat ashamed and noticed papers that she had dropped in the collision. I bent down and hurriedly grabbed them up when one caught my eye, the slightly lopsided writing oddly familiar to me.

"My dear Sango," I read, "How I long to--"

"GIMME THAT." Sango said, getting over her pains and snatching the papers from my hand. I just laughed, now knowing why Miroku had been working to diligently in writing classes as of late.

Sango continued shuffling the papers in her hands, her cheeks slightly flushed from my discovery. "If you don't need anything, I'd like to be on my way, thank you." She said testily. I snatched her wrist before she had taken two stpes, suddenly remembering my former mission.

"Sango I-" I tried to think about how to phrase it. "I want to offer a warning. To watch your back, and stay safe."

Sango just looked at me in silence a minute before simply stating, "Huh?"

I sighed, frustrated, and started again. "I need you to believe me Sango. Someon evil is in the castle, right under your nose. I can't tell you because-"

"Because they're someone that could cause you damage if they knew you had told?" She was all business now.

I nodded, thinking of my human transformation, knowing I couldn't keep myself as protected in that state of unvulnerability.

She nodded.

"I understand."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keep everyone safe." I repeated. "Especially Kagome."

Sango raised a brow, and I realized I had accidentally said that outloud.

But instead of calling me out on my impolite manners, Sango nodded again.

"Of course."

She touched my forearm briefly before flitting around me back in the direction from which she had come, before popping her head around the corner yet again.

"You should probably think about a bath. You smell like dog." The joke was enough to crack a smile on my face.

"Can do."

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuun.

Sorry this isn't too long, but I couldn't really add more to this chapter. So till next time....

Review review review!

-Souzousei


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Eighteen;**

**

* * *

**

Three months later, and Naraku still hadn't done anything... well, _evil_ per say. Nothing that could be considered out of line.

And it was driving me up the damn wall.

Sango had tried more than once to get more information from me, always coming at a terrible time that involved a certain black haired demon coming at just the precise time, forcing me to weave half-truths and suddenly exit in the midst of our conversations leaving the woman flustered and on edge. Eventually she stopped coming.

Leaving me to be the only one who was flustered and on edge. Miroku noticed immediately, simply stating that I should 'go and see healer for my sleeping problems' before trying to find a way to avoid my rather less-than-tolerable behavior.

Not apologetic in the least, I had continued sleeping the bare minimum hours needed for me to function, using any free time to try and figure out if Naraku had a further plan.

S'far all that I had gathered what that he wanted power.

'_Why else would he be so interested the oh-so-powerful Tetsusaiga?'_ My sarcasm was tangible even in my thoughts.

Along with my tiredness came more stress from the next elimination round.

"Your sessions with the council, and your behavior during the ball will determine whether you make it to the next round." Sango had explained one afternoon before releasing us from classes. "All but 10 will be eliminated. Crunch time is now." She furthered. I felt myself blanch at the words, thinking of all the possible flub ups I had committed in those few hours the day of the festival.

"Relax." Miroku said, entering beside me in the mass bathing pools. "You're going to do fine in the elimination round... Is it just me, or is this water freezing?"

Ignoring the question, I focused on what he had said. "What makes you so sure?" I asked, sinking lower into the water till it was at my chin. I blew over the surface of it, watching the water ripple.

"Well... she danced with you twice at the ball." Miroku nudged me with his elbow. "That's gotta count for something. She didn't do that with anyone else."

I raised a brow. "She didn't?"

"Nope. Maybe it's just 'cause your that natural of a dancer, but I don't think that's what made her want to dance with ya again." Miroku waggled his eyebrows in a lewd manner towards me as a means of explanation.

"Doubtful." I commented before reaching an arm over and promptly dunking Miroku into the water. He came back up, gasping. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to stay warm.

"What was that for?" He cried out.

"You needed a cold shower." I replied, smirking. Miroku's glare was colder than the water, but was ineffective all the same.

I stood up and began walking out of the bath, accepting a towel from a male servant, and began drying myself off. Miroku followed suit, deciding to stay silent. We wrapped our towels around our waists, and walked off to the dressing chamber where we retrieved our clothes.

"Do you think I'll make it to the next round?" Miroku asked quietly, having already finished dressing.

I paused. "I thought you liked Sango?"

"Of course. Which is why I want to continue."

I was silent as I finished tying my fire rat kimono around my body.

"Kagome knows you want to be with Sango. It's in her hands how that pans out."

Miroku visibly deflated. "That's what I was afraid of."

His words caught me off guard. "Why would you have a problem with that?"

"Kagome's going to do what's right for her country. If she knows I'm playing along with this just for Sango, than she has no reason to keep me here." Miroku pouted, placing one elbow on his knee to hold his head up.

"Exactly. She's going to do what's right for her country. And _ your _not a bad choice. So you should still be in." I felt my eyebrows knit together. "Unlike me, who has gotten into enough trouble as it is."

"You've done a lot of good too, though." Miroku said. He raised up a hand and began tacking them off on his fingers. "You work with Kaede without being asked- including taking her place when the ball was happening, you show compassion when you choose to only fight demons in the dojo, you hit it off with her grandfather, and you actually respect her. What more could they want in a king?"

I just rolled my eyes and started walking. Miroku fumbled to keep up and ran to my side as I crossed back out into the courtyard. "Hey! It's true!" He claimed.

I shook my head, my damp hair sticking to my cheeks. "While I think you're overly exaggerating, those aren't things for a kingship. You have to be fair at strategics, war tactics, and ruling actual people! You can't just have good character, of which I still believe I'm sorely lacking."

"What are you lacking?"

Miroku and I both jumped at the sound of the female voice behind us. Turning, we saw Sango who looked truly curious.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Miroku just laughed before saying, "Inuyasha's just a little put out about this whole competition. Doesn't think he'll make it far at all."

I glared at him, but said nothing.

"Well, if that's all then." Sango placed a hand on her hip. It was only just then that I noticed the huge katana that she was carrying and her sweaty forehead. "I wouldn't be worried if I were you. Not that I can give any specifics or anything, but there's definitely worse here than you."

I wasn't sure if I felt any better hearing that or not.

Miroku just smiled. "See there Inuyasha? No worries!" Turning his whole attention back to Sango, he to offer to carry her katana. She raised a brow at him and handed it over.

Within 5 seconds, Miroku was sprawled on the ground, the weapon obviously heavier than he had anticipated. Sango and I both bust out laughing at the sight before us.

"This is why chivalry is dead." I heard Miroku mutter from beneath the weapon.

* * *

When I wasn't pacing across the floor, my foot would be tapping madly. The 'thump thump thump' matched the racing rhythm of my heart, something I somehow couldn't control.

"You're going to wear a hole straight through the floor. And while I don't know those that live below us, I doubt they would appreciate the sudden skylight." Miroku commented where he sat cross-legged on his bed. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be meditating.

I growled, frustrated, and laid down on my bed. The blankets were bunched up and caused me to lie awkwardly across the covers. Of course, on any other day this would be nothing. But today, any little thing seemed to have an immense annoyance factor. Growling again, I sat back up and attempted to straighten them out, roughly smoothing my hands over the blankets. Angrily, I flopped back down and stared at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha?" I heard Miroku quietly say. I looked over and saw one of Miroku's eyes was open, staring down hard at me. "Calm down." He commanded. "Flitting about like this won't help our situation any."

I stared back at his one eye for a moment, before huffing and facing back towards the ceiling. Taking his words into consideration, I uncrossed my arms anyways.

"Better." He commented before closing his eyes completely.

I sighed and forced the muscles in my body to relax more. Why was I so damned nervous?

My thoughts immediately jumped to Kagome. The rumors about her beauty had never done her justice. I thought of her pale complexion that had just enough color that she didn't appear washed out. Her hair stood in stark contrast against her skin, the raven locks having just the right amoung of wave. And her eyes! Most brown eyes were boring in my own humble opinion, but not hers. She always seemed to be laughing through her eyes, and they made me feel happier just seeing them.

When had I gotten like this? My mind began to race as I tried to figure out my own feelings.

'_I haven't felt like this since Kikyo..._' The name running through my mind nearly knocked the wind out of me. How long had it been since I had thought of Kikyo? Months nearly? How could I?

'_Kikyo, how could I nearly forget you?_' Sweat started to bead on my forehead. I closed my eyes, and pressed my fingers to my temple. '_Kikyo._.' I couldn't say the name enough. Fresh pain ripped through my chest, one that had been so close to being forgotten.

I wouldn't let myself forget again.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" I heard Miroku lean forward on his bed, his robes swishing with the movement.

I wrenched my eyes open, and I realized that my breathing had turned heavy. Miroku was leaning over my face, his expression teeming with worry. I pushed him aside and sat up, sliding my sleeve over my face.

"Don't worry about it." I growled out, my voice rough and thick.

Miroku looked taken aback.

"You look pale, Inuyasha. Maybe you should lie down." He spoke quietly. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I said, trying to ease my voice back into normality. Miroku was still looking at me with an expression of disbelief. "Seriously." Hadn't I been through this anyways?

He just pursed his lips before shaking his head. Not a second later Sango waltzed into the room.

"C'mon boys, gather 'round!" She called out, using her hands for emphasis, trying to make us hurry. I stood, stretching my hands up above my head. The tension eased slightly in my back, though my somewhat decent mood had dissipated. I slowly trudged over to where Sango was, listening halfheartedly.

"Alright boys," Sango started, talking quieter than she ever had to us as a whole. "Tonight's a big night for us all. Only ten of you will continue, and as always, Kagome has the ultimate choice. Those present tonight will be the council along with..."

'_Kagome.._' I thought. I had noticed the similarities between her and Kikyo once before. Life seemed to love finding new levels of torture for me. I felt myself dwelling on my past yet again, something I usually was adamant to refrain from doing. But memories with a woman from so many years passed, memories of laughter and actual happiness. Back when I wasn't taking care of a runt, back when I wasn't a poor peasant of a village. Back when I had felt unwanted by all.

'_Why did it have to be her?_' It was a question I had asked myself many times since the day she died.

* * *

Sango finished up her encouragement speech and ushered us through the dormitory door before taking lead of us. Silently we walked down the hallways. Instead of looking at the gray marble-like stones that built up the castle, or the plush furnishings, or the other ornate decorations like I typically did in matters like these, I found myself distant and unobservant, no matter how much I tried to mentally remind myself that this was the time to pay attention to all around me.

It wasn't till I was standing in the middle of a platform, her majesty in front of us with the council behind her that I seemed to register that this was indeed happening now. My eyes were drawn to Kagome, and my mind immediately transformed her into another woman, one from years past.

'_Kikyo, you haunt me everywhere._' But I shook my head, trying to erase the thoughts. Kikyo was not Kagome.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate you all for making it this far. Each one of you men are enormously talented, and I am honored to have you all work as hard as you do." Kagome smiled, and stepped forward. Her hands went behind her back, and the pose reminded me vaguely of Sango when she got in her dictator moods.

"But of course, we must choose those of you who are strongest." Kagome paced towards her right, taking a deep breath. I kept my eyes downcast, my mind still not completely focused.

"I supposed we should get down to business then." She walked across the small space till she stood in front of a small brown hair man. She leaned forward and quickly placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Muso, you have made it."

The man reddened, and shyly thanked Kagome. She nodded before walking across the entire line, passing myself, till she was in front of Kouga. He gave her a catty grin, and she smiled back before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Kouga." She said lightly.

And so she went. Seven names passed and I had long ago abandoned listening for them all. My eyes trailed downwards as fewer spots were left, only reacting when Naraku was called. I felt the grimace mark my face, though it was fleeting.

I almost didn't noticed when the pale hand reached out for mine. I looked up and felt almost surprised to see Kagome in front of me. She smiled and peered up right into my eyes. They were still laughing, but the happiness didn't come to me like it used to.

Looking slightly confused, Kagome leaned forward and kissed my cheek longer than I had anticipated. I squeezed her hand in surprise, even though I knew the gesture was coming. She pulled back and looked at my eyes again. They still shined, but appeared worried this time. "Inuyasha." She stated, her voice not giving away what her eyes did. She began to walk away and it was a minute before I registered that she had squeezed my hand back.

* * *

I walked away from the ceremony in a daze. Truly, I was relieved to have made it another round, but my thoughts were too muddled from the day's realizations.

I shuffled to a random balcony, peering around me quickly to see if anyone noticed, before slipping through the doors.

Outside it was chilly where the fall's winds had begun to pick up. I mentally thanked myself for deciding to wear my fire-rat clothing, rather than the usual robes of the castle. I walked towards the railing, and slipped my elbows on it, and glanced up at the stars.

I wasn't so far gone that I didn't hear the door swing open and the timid footsteps coming towards me. The smell began to swirl around me, and I recognized immediately who it was.

"Good evening your majesty." I spoke before she said a word. She came up beside me, laying her own elbows on the railing. "How did you know it was me?" She asked, smiling up at me. I tried to keep her face in the corner of my eyes, rather than look straight at her.

"Lucky guess?" I remarked. She made a sound akin to 'pffth' before turning forward.

We sat in silence longer than I had originally anticipated. I allowed my mind to wander again, peering at her out of my peripherals.

'_How can two women look so much alike, and be so different?_' And different they were.

While they both cared for others, Kikyo was much more subdued. Kagome literally radiated with compassion.

And while Kikyo was one of the most patient women I had known, Kagome tended to act more like a child. Of course, Kikyo had also merely tolerated my demon side. Kagome seemed almost oblivious to it.

Kagome didn't care if I was hanyou or not.  
This sudden revelation took me by surprise.

"What are you thinking about?"

I jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice, not realizing how long I had been standing there, probably gawking at her. She was smiling, but I could tell she was being hesitant at the same time. The wind wipped her hair all around her face, quickly disrupting all that had been done to it to look presentable for the courts.

"I'm thinking about..." How did I say this kind of thing? "a girl. From my past." I tilted my head in the other direction, placing Kagome behind me.

"Aah." Kagome said. She had placed her hands behind her back and pranced around to my other side to look me in the face. "Is this the girl you were once in love with, perhaps?"

I gave her a blank stare. She just stared back for a minute. "C'mon, you told me in the first round of questioning. Remember?"

Truth be told, I hadn't. Not till she had said anything anyways.

"Yeah well... whatever." I felt vulnerable having Kagome trying to pry.

"So it is." She said triumphantly.

"Maybe." I whispered.

Kagome seemed to deflate some. I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Can I ask what happened?" She said, leaning down next to me again. Her shoulder just barely touched mine. I stared down towards the ground below us for a few minutes, not answering.

"Perhaps not." She answered herself.

"Nothing against you. I just don't like getting into it." I whispered. Kagome didn't say anything in response, but I felt as if she understood. Again, silence enraptured us, but this time it felt more companionable.

"You know," Kagome said, breaking the silence, "I truly miss Hojo. Even if we weren't _in_ love, we still cared for each other deeply."

I twisted my head to look up at her. My hair fell in my eyes, but I didn't bother to brush it out of the way. She wasn't looking at me though, instead staring out straight ahead, towards the forests and beyond that, the stars.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yes. We grew up along side each other. We took lessons together, played together, even sparred together a few times. He was the only one besides Sango I could entrust my secrets in." Kagome sighed and looked down, catching my eyes only briefly. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably.

"To lose someone so close is a hard thing. When it first occurred, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. I had felt like my whole world had crashed around me."

I nodded. "I can relate." The phrase slipped out before I had realized it. Kagome didn't ask, but smiled at my confession.

"There were some days that I couldn't handle it. I would bust out sobbing randomly during a meal. Other days I would run into things all the time, being so distracted. My guards were beginning to escort me everywhere, afraid I would do something to truly damage myself. Nighttime was always the worst though." The silence lasted for a shorter amount of time this round.

"But..finally one day, I woke up from a dream. In it I relived a memory from a few years past. It was late and Hojo and I had only been recently married. Somehow we had gotten on the conversation of our deaths. What the dream made me remember was what Hojo had said, that he had wished for my continuing happiness. To find someone else to share my life with, and rule alongside." Kagome smiled, and I smelled the beginnings of tears. "So that's where I am now. Trying to live out his wishes for myself." Her voice turned to a whisper. "I still miss him."

Her head dropped, and she interlaced her fingers together in front of her. Her hair fell over her shoulder, hiding her face from my view. Never knowing how to deal with a crying woman, I hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. Before I knew what I was doing, I slowly pulled her over closer.

"I understand." I murmured quietly near her ear. "Kikyo died suddenly as well."

Kagome shnuffled, her tears still flowing silently. "Kikyo?"

"The woman that I-.. That I cared for." I took a breath. "The one that I loved."

Kagome lifted her head, and I felt it gently bump my chin. Had I pulled her this close? I didn't dare push away.

"What happened to her?" She asked more hesitantly than before, still leaving it up to me to tell my story.

I sighed. "She died during a training session. A rogue demon of her archery group let an arrow go randomly. She never even saw it coming." I closed my eyes. "She died instantly." I felt my heart twist painfully in my chest. "I never got to say goodbye."

Kagome's hand gently touched the tops of my arms, not quite reaching my shoulders.

"It's worse when they get wrenched away so young. And so suddenly." She took a step back, but held onto my arms. She gripped her hands tighter around me and tugged to turn me towards her. One finger came up to tilt my head up so she could look at my face.

"I am very sorry for the loss you faced. When I saw you earlier today, I knew you weren't looking so well. Is today the anniversary?"

I shook my head. How did I tell her that it was 'cause I forgot entirely? That Kagome herself is the reason I had even remembered Kikyo today? Shifting my feet, I pulled my face away again.

"Don't please." Kagome pleaded. I tried to tug my hands away, but she clung on.

"No, I just... I just..." Kikyo's face in my mind was suddenly replaced with Kagome's, now fully in front of my face. "I just forgot about her. Something earlier today made me remember!" My voice was louder than I meant for it to be. "I felt so guilty, I had almost forgotten about her..."

Kagome didn't say anything at first. Then she quietly stepped forward and suddenly her arms were around me, her face pressed softly against my chest.

"Oh Inuyasha, you shouldn't feel guilty. I don't think Kikyo would've been mad at you, honest!" She stepped back again to look up at my face. "I don't think she would've wanted you to dwell on her death." She gripped my shirt sleeves in her fingers.

"You think?" My voice sounded dead even to me.

"I really do. If Kikyo cared for you the way you did for her, then she would want you to be able to move on in life." She looked up at me, her eyes shining brightly in the stars. "Even if it meant she wasn't foremost on your mind anymore."

We both quieted then, just staring at the other. I wasn't sure how many minutes passed, but her hands fell from my arms to my hands where they gently squeezed mine.

"I guess... you might be right." I managed to say. I squeezed back on her hands. She smiled and let her hands slide out of mine. "Thank you, Kagome."

She beamed. "It's nothing. I truly hope you feel better and are able to move on in life."

I felt my lips twitch upwards. "The same for you."

She held her hand out suddenly, as if she were to shake my hand.

"Promise that Kikyo's death won't rule your life?"

I grinned in truth now, bringing my own hand to shake with hers. Why did I feel so light about a subject so heavy?

"Only if you promise the same with Hojo, your majesty."

We pumped our fists once before letting go, sealing the deal.

"In that case, I'd better get going. You to, if you ever want to get some sleep. The competition is gonna start getting harder, and you're going to need all the energy you can muster."

"Aye aye, Captain." I said teasingly. She turned and walked off, turning only once to give a wave before walking back through the door inside. I watched her flounce down the hallway before disappearing from view.

_'Maybe I could move on...'_ _  
_

* * *

A/N;; I've been reading some of the older chapters for this, and I think I might be making some serious revisements once I'm done actually writing this story.

For the end is near indeed!

Review, please, because it makes me feel better. I always want to write more when I get reviews, negative or positive.

-Souzousei


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Nineteen;

* * *

**

My fists were clenched together, shaking ever so slightly.

"WHAT?" I ground out.

"You heard me." Miroku said, sounding as chirpy as ever. He continued packing away his belongings into a simple bag, humming a chaotic tune.

"You can't be serious! _She_ can't be serious! How could she not let you keep going in the competition?" I cried incredulously. Miroku just shrugged, switching from humming to whistling. He reached to the bottom of his trunk and pulled out the last item, a simple set of rosary beads. He slipped them over his hand without noticing the action, before closing the lid to his trunk.

"That's all of it." He said, clapping his hands together before staring up at me smiling.

No, not smiling. This man was _beaming_.

"Miroku.. what is your deal? Yesterday you were practically weepin' for nerves about not making it, and not it's happened, and you act like your rejoicing!"

Miroku pondered this a second, placing a curled finger under his chin. He opened his mouth to say something, and I waited expectantly.

"Yep." He simply replied. I deadpanned. My ears, with a will of their own, started to fall over themselves. Miroku seemed to notice the depressive action. His face became a bit more sympathetic.

"C'mon, don't be like that Inuyasha." He said. "Walk me out of here, will you?" He asked, picking up his bag. I just nodded.

"I just can't believe it." I murmured. Miroku clapped his hand on my shoulder as we walked out of the dormitory. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll see ya around one day." I nodded as I started to head towards the main gate before I realized Miroku wasn't following. Turning, I noticed him walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, monk, where ya goin'?" I called out. Miroku just turned his head, peering over his shoulder. That same catty grin was still beaming.

"Never said I was leaving the castle, Inuyasha." He called back. He continued walking while my brain tried to process what he was saying. With a burst of demon speed, I caught up with his side.

"What do you mean?" My brain wasn't at optimum computing processes this morning.

"I mean I'm not leaving the castle." He spoke as if this should have been obvious. Finally, growing irritated, I grabbed his wrist and yanked him to a stop.

"Explain." I stated. I threw his hand away from me, crossing my own arms over my chest. Miroku's face was expressionless for a brief moment, before he finally grinned. He looked around before yanking my haori and tugging on it to force me to follow him into an alcove nearby.

"Alright," he began whispering, "but I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone! So you have to swear to keep it a secret that I told you, got it?"

I could tell from Miroku's childlike happiness that it didn't matter if I agreed or not at the moment.

"After the ceremony yesterday, her majesty caught up with me. She said she was very proud of all the accomplishments I had made during the time spent here, blah blah blah." Miroku rambled off a bit, using his hand to imitate a talking person. "Anyways, she said that she would be awfully sad to see such a person go, and offered me a role in the staff here." Miroku's eyes shined. I felt my brows pull together.

"What kind of position?"

Miroku took a deep breath. "The future King's adviser."

The breath whooshed out of me. "The _adviser_?" I exclaimed.

"That's not even the best part!" Miroku claimed, his face giving away his utter excitement. "Guess who I get to study under?"

I thought for two seconds before the answer was blatantly obvious. "Sango." I murmured. Suddenly all made sense.

"That's right. The royal adviser of the Queen." Miroku's face was flushed as he continued chirping on about the opportunities the job provided and how kind her majesty was for offering him a continuance in the castle.

"Oh shove it, Miroku. You could care less about the opportunities. You just wanna cozy up next to Sango."

"So?" He asked. I laughed outright at him. "I told you Kagome had a way of making things work out."

Miroku gave a small smile. "And it was a shame for me to doubt you. Perhaps you should've been the adviser."

I was still chuckling, shaking my head. "I'm no adviser."

"True. You have a bigger goal ahead for you to strive for." His words caused me to sober quickly.

"Well, yeah.. I guess I do." Miroku placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eyes. I vaguely remembered his easy acceptance of my hanyou blood, how he always seemed to be there to help me out. He would make a good adviser for whomever won the kingship.

'_Maybe even me._' My mind dared to hope.

* * *

"This challenge is simple." Sango declared. She stood before us with her hands on her hips and a glaringly cool expression on her face. "You have many times been expected to be able to mingle with royalties and dignitaries. Today you will mingle with your people."

She let the statement fall on our ears for a moment before pacing towards her right. "As a king, you must be able to understand the problems that they face. You must listen to each and every citizen that comes to you for help. Offer assistance where assistance can be helped. The greater problems you will take with you back to the castle where you will create a plan to help your village." She paused and turned around her direction of pacing.

"These plans you create are important, for the greatest plan will be implemented for the village. It will also allow you a closer step towards becoming king. Do I make myself clear?"

All the men, including myself gave a shout of 'Yes ma'am!'

Sango nodded to herself. "Remember: A government is absolutely nothing without its people. If you have not your citizen's trust and respect, then you have nothing."

Sango turned her head up towards the sky, gauging the sun in the sky. "You have until dinner this evening to return back to the castle. Now, go and remember what has been said here." And with that we scrambled through the gate, walked a short path, then landed in the village. We dispersed quickly, noticing the glances the people gave us as we heaved ourselves through the immediate crowd.

Suddenly I felt lost. How was I supposed to approach these people? Especially considering most had detested me before this competition had begun. Would they even appreciate me any more now than they had?

My internal conflict was brought short when I felt my sleeve being tugged on. I peered down and saw a small child of no more than 4. His black shaggy hair nearly covered the bright green eyes underneath.

"You're one of those king-guys, right?" He asked in a small voice. I raised a brow and lowered myself to one knee to look into his face.

"Yeah, I guess I am. What'cha need kid?" My voice sounded odd even to myself. The kid attempted to wipe his hair out of his eyes to no avail. I noticed in his other hand he held a small stuffed animal.

'_Oh great, it's a stuffed dog._' I thought in passing amusement. One leg was beginning to fall off, the stuffing beginning to puff out.

"Our garden fence wa' smashed up in the last storm. Mama said she could fix it, but she hasn't had the time. Since yer here, d'ya thinkya can help Mama?" The kid brought the stuffed dog to his chest and gave it a squeeze. "She won't ev'r ask fer help. But ami'nals keep gettin' in teh garden. They eat our food." The kid was on the verge of rambling so I put on a smile, and let my hand fall on his head. He peered up at my hand, seeming surprised for a moment.

"Show me where you live, kid."

* * *

The kid led me away towards a small but well kept hut. Instead of going through the inside, he led me around towards the back where I immediately noticed the bashed in fence. Two sections were completely obliterated, the wood for the fencing completely gone. Two lone stakes stood naked where the beams would have been. I thought quickly before bringing my attention back to the kid.

"You have any wood... uh...?"

"Kiro. I'm Kiro." He said, jutting his thumb to his chest. "And we ha's some wood ov'r there." He said, point over a ways. I spotted a hammer and some nails as well, and smiled.

"Alright then. You wanna help me out?" I asked Kiro. The child nodded, and set his stuffed dog down before waddling over with me. I picked up the wood panels with ease and bent again to pick up the hammer. Kiro knelt and picked up the nails.

"Be careful with those. Don't want you to get stabbed or nothin'." I said, keeping an eye on where he held them.

"Kiro? Kiro, what are you doing?" I heard a feminine voice call out. We both jumped and looked up and saw a woman coming across the garden from a back door of the hut.

"Mama, he's helpin' fix the fence!" Kiro said cheerily. The woman, who I only knew as 'Mama', looked over at me warily before asking her son, "Yes, but who is he?"

Kiro looked up at me to answer. I placed the wood down before giving a slight bow, trying to find my manners.

"Ma'am, I am Inuyasha. I represent those in the competition to be king." I waved my hand over where Kiro was. "Your son asked me for some help. I hope I'm not intruding." The woman had one defiant hand on her hip. The pose vaguely reminded me of Sango.

She looked me over once before sighing.

"Alright, fine, very well. Been trying to get around to fix it anyways." She waved me off, and I assumed that as my cue to continue. My ears swiveled when I heard her begin talking to her son.

"Kiro, hunny, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"T'not'ta." Kiro whimpered.

"So, why did you?" The mom's voice was quiet, and I realized I had paused in my work to listen for a brief moment. I tried to push it off as nothing, and continued trying to size the wooden beam in my hand.

"He looked like he could 'elp." The boy whimpered. The mom sighed frustrated.

"Just go inside Kiro. We'll talk about this later." The woman sounded tired, as if she had said this phrase many times before.

"'Kay mama." He replied quietly before walking inside.

The mother was silent for awhile before I heard her approach me.

"I'm sorry that my son bothered you. I'm sure you have better things you could be doing." I peered up and saw her arms were crossed and she was staring just over my head at my ears. Her expression didn't seem disgusted, but rather neutral towards the appendages.

"It's nothing. This is what I'm supposed to be doing anyways." I led my ears swivel for a second, amusing myself with her widening eyes. She looked down at my face then and seemed to flush for a second.

"What, fixing fences?"

I chuckled. "Helping the people."

I picked up a hammer, and within seconds had the first beam up on the fence. The woman looked over at my work, before kneeling down next to me.

"At least let me help you then." She said, picking up the next beam of wood. She held it up to the fence post where I quickly nailed it in as well.

"Your son..." I started. The woman laughed before I could say anything else.

"He's a handful." She shook her head. A few loose tendrils of hair came over her shoulder, obscuring her face. "He's much like his father."

"Where is his father, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked. _'If there was a father around, I would think this would've been fixed by now.'_

"Oh, he died a few years back. When Kiro was only two years old." The mother sighed and brushed her hair over with her hand quickly. "I've wished many times that he was still here. There's so much to do, so much to handle. Sometimes I don't think I can do it all myself."

She turned her face upwards towards mine and smiled in earnest. "But I don't mind too much. I have Kiro at least, and that's all I need."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the work in my hands. With one last slam of the hammer, the fence was finished.

"Done." I said calmly.

We sat in quiet for a few minutes before I stood up. The woman followed me, standing as well. She bowed once before saying "Arigato, Inuyasha. You have been most kind to my son and I." She pulled herself back up and placed her hand back on her hip. "To be honest, I wasn't sure I was ever going to be able to fix that fence. I really do appreciate it."

I just scratched the back of my neck, not used to the praise. "It was nothin'." I mumbled. I noticed a small face appear out of the doorway and I gave a small wave. Kiro came running out then, grabbing his mother's hand.

"Thank you, 'yasha!" He said, his voice high and cheery yet again. I knelt down in front of him, ruffling his hair.

"It's not a problem, kid- Kiro. Stay out of trouble, and listen to yer mama." I told him, giving him a stern look. He smiled and pressed his face into his mother's leg.

* * *

I walked back towards the marketplace, watching the hustle and bustle around me. No one seemed to pay me any particular mind, although I did notice some of the stares and a few glares from those passing by. I tried my best to appear nonchalant and out of the way.

The sounds of crates falling and crashing, a male voice yelling, and a child's cry forced me to whirl around.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man yelled, standing over a cowering figure. "You should watch where you're going, you filthy mongrel!" The man's face was red. Wooden crates were smashed all around him. Fruits and other varying food items were strewn across the lot. I felt a sense of déjà vu from the situation.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The man nearly screamed. The small child cowered further in on itself. A _demon _child.

My feet were moving to place me between the man and child before I had even had time to think about it.

"Leave 'em alone." I stated calmly when I had made it between the two. The man took one look at me before his face grew redder.

"Who are you to think you can stand up to me, half-demon?" His voice was so loud that I could feel my ears attempting to try and shut him out.

"Inuyasha. I'm a competitor for the kingship." I internally smiled when the man in front of me paled slightly.

"You?" He cried incredulously. He gave a forced laugh. "I hardly believe it. No one would let a demon, much less a half-demon get this far."

I fake yawned as if this was old news. "There's a first for everything." I crossed my arms and looked at the child still curled up on the ground. "Now, what is the problem here?" My words were short where I cut the consonants.

The man seemed to deliberate whether I was speaking the truth or not before shrugging.

"That _thing_ ran into me while I was carrying those crates. Stupid, wasn't watching where it was going! Made me spill it all." He gestured wildly to the mess around us. "Probably trying to steal a free meal off of me. It deserves to be punished!" He raised his hand along with his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"So quick to judge." I murmured too low for him to hear. I felt something warm press against the back of my legs, and I glanced down to see the small demon child working to press itself to my body. It's hand started to curl around my loose pants, knotting the fabric in its fingers. I raised my face back towards the man.

"As far as I see, this child deserves no punishment." I gestured to the kid. "It's still here, which means it hasn't stolen any of your food. And it seems you would not have crashed had you been watching where you were going as well." I felt myself straighten, abuse from when I was a kid pressuring me to speak up. "Don't punish a child for the ignorance of an adult." I concluded.

The man looked at me in sheer anger. "You mean you aren't going to do a thing to it?"

"That's what I said. And if you have a complaint, I would advise you to take it up with the palace." I smirked blatantly. I knelt down, turning towards the child. It turned it's face upwards towards me, looking up with wide reddish eyes. I noticed for the first time the girlish features of her face, her small petite body filthy with the dust from the ground.

"Let's go." I whispered. I offered her my hands and she took them hesitantly before I lifted her into my arms. Before standing, I grabbed up a few of the stray fruits.

"Hey," I said walking back over towards the man. He looked at me with a distasteful look, eying the fruits in my hand. I fished around for the small coin purse I had been equipped with before giving him ample payment for not only the fruits in my hand but for those damaged along the ground. The man looked at the shining coins in his hand before looking back up at me.

"It's called mercy." I said quietly. "You would be wise to learn about it."

* * *

The child had been quiet since we had walked away from the scene at the marketplace. Her head was tucked into my neck, her fingers curled around the fabric of my haori.

"It's okay." I murmured softly. "You're okay now."

She shifted so that her head was propped up. "Why did you help me?" She squeaked out. Her voice was very quiet, and she sounded a bit shy.

"I know what it's like to be in your position." I said without elaborating. She seemed to accept this and placed her head back down onto my chest. I handed her one of the fruits that I had bought.

"Here, eat. I know how it is to try and get good food around here." I ordered her softly. She rolled the fruit- I think it was an orange of some sort- in her hands.

"I don't want it." She said quietly. Her voice wavered.

"Why not?" I asked. I already knew where this was going.

"He was right. I was gonna try to steal it." I smelled the waterworks before they even began streaming down her cheeks. "I'm a bad person." She whimpered.

I sighed and walked over to a mostly empty area. I sat her down in front of me and forced her to look up in my eyes.

"Kid, I know what it's like having demonic blood and living here. I don't begrudge you anything for trying to steal to eat." But I gave her a hard stare and raised a finger. "But I probably should tell your mother. Where do you live?"

At that, she sniveled even more, the tears coming harder.

"I don't have a mom... or a dad. My parents are dead." She managed to blubber. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms tight around herself. The orange dropped from her hand, and rolled a few inches before halting.

Never one to enjoy a crying girl, I awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into my chest.

"Ssh." I whispered in her ear. I pulled us even further away into the shadows so we wouldn't be noticed. On instinct I began stroking her hair. She whimpered again, and pressed her face into my chest. I could feel the tears as they started to soak through my shirt.

"I'm an orphan to. I know what it's like." I whispered to her. "Life isn't easy being a demon. It sucks worse when you don't have anyone to even take care of you."

Her tears were still coming, but her whimpering had ceased. I began rocking her gently.

"Is anyone taking care of you?"

She shook her head. "My last caretaker kicked me out.." She mumbled from where her face was pressed into the cloth of my shirt. "'Thought I was too much to handle." Her knuckles were white where they clutched my shirt. "I hated it there. I don't wanna go back."

She sniffed and looked back up at me. "I don't have to go back there, do I?"

'_It's not like I even know where 'there' is._' I thought briefly.

"Don't worry, I've got a place you can stay for awhile." I said, thinking of Kaede. She was never one to begrudge an orphan child. I picked the citrus fruit back up and placed it back in her hands.

"Now, buck up and eat. Okay?" She sniffled once, but nodded and took the fruit and took a bite out of it, her sharp teeth immediately breaking the thick skin of the orange. I hoisted her up while she ate and began walking towards the old hag's hut.

* * *

"Can you take care of her for just a little while Kaede?" I whispered. Shippou and the girl- I had learned upon reaching Kaede's that her name was Mizosumi, had gone off to sleep after the excitement from me showing up had dwindled.

"Aye, but I hope ye are not making a habit of leaving me with thy children." She had a twinkle in her one good eye that let me know she was teasing.

"Hey, they ain't my children hag." I replied. I ran my hands through my hair and looked out the small window to see that darkness was beginning to approach. "I need to be going. Thanks again, Kaede." I reached for my coin bag and tossed it onto the table.

"For taking care of 'em." I said as explanation, exiting before the old woman could argue.

* * *

I ate dinner quietly, mostly picking apart the food in front of me, rather than eating it.

"Aye, what's got you so blue?"

I looked up to see Nida sitting down in front of me. I gave a small smile.

"Long time, no see." I replied. "Lookin' good." I said, gesturing to her bump of a stomach. She rubbed it affectionately.

"Still got a ways to go." She said in response. "But you're avoiding the question."

"What was it again?" I asked. She glared at me, reaching into her water pitcher and flicking some at me. I chuckled darkly.

"I'm fine. Just don't have Miroku around, ya know.." I rolled my eyes. While it was true that I still saw him plenty around the castle, he was usually too busy drooling over Sango to give me much of the time of day.

"Aye. True. But it's more than that yeah?" Nida said.

"Always the perceptive one, aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"I try." She said, leaning back into her chair, throwing one arm over the back of it. I just raised a brow before shaking my head.

"It's this challenge. I'm trying to think of my plan. I don't know how well it's going to go over though." I shook my head as I peered down at my food again. I resumed picking it into smaller pieces.

"Why wouldn't they accept it?" Nida asked. She reached over with a rolled up napkin and smacked my hands, forcing me to stop picking at my food.

"Integration of demons has never been an easy goal." I stated simply. Nida 'ah'd.

"You want to help your kind." She didn't ask, but stated.

"I want them to be accepted." My hand ran through my hair for the umpteenth time since I had made my way back to the castle. The sad eyes of Mizosumi haunted my mind. I felt a hand pat mine and I looked up to see Nida giving me a soft expression.

"Then you tell the council that." She pat my hand once more. "That's all they need to know. What you stand for."

* * *

I took a deep breath. I knew that this challenge, and what I would tell council today was something more than just another trial for the competition. For once I was working for something that I truly believed would be better for the people of this village.

The entire night before, I had planned out an outline of what I wanted. It was by no means perfect, but I had felt that what I had to offer was acceptable, and most importantly from the heart. My heart to be exact.

And so I stood and paced outside the council doors, a small notepad in my hands. My plan was short and concise. 'Acceptance' was what I had termed it.

The doors to the council opened, and Miroku and Sango both came to call my name. I slid my hands across my pants once to make sure they were free of sweat.

'_Damn nerves_.' When was the last time I had gotten this nervous? I didn't bother to try and answer that.

I took one more deep breath, stood up straight, and walked through to present my plan.

* * *

A/N;; Well, when I started writing this chapter, I was by no means planning this. I think this might be the longest chapter yet.

Review, seriously. Tell me what you think, what you like and dislike, some things you might want to see. It won't change the end of this story, but I might find some new chapters to throw in before the end.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther of which this is based off of.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Twenty;

* * *

**

'_It's been a long time since I've been here.'_ I thought as I deeply inhaled the scents of baking bread and other food items.

I stood in the entrance for a long while, simply enjoying the aromas. The smells fogged my mind over, and allowed my brain a few seconds of absolute contentment.

"Inuyasha?" Someone's voice interrupted.

'_And there it went._' I thought bitterly.

"You just gonna stand there, or did you come to help a pregnant woman out?" Nida stood in front of me, wearing her usual smirk and apron. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"Guess I'll help. Got nothin' better to do." I muttered.

"Good boy." She said reaching up to playfully scratch my head. My eyes narrowed as I jerked my head out from under her approaching hand.

"Don't even." I grumbled.

She poked her tongue out at me, jutting a hip out and placing her hand onto it. "Someone's a grumpy 'ol dog today, isn't he?"

I just sighed frustrated. "What d'ya need help with, Nida? Just tell me, and I'll get right on it."

"Fine, fine!" She gestured me over to a bundle of dough. "Get this ready for the oven. Your fingers are the best for kneading." I could hear the 'because you're a demon.' at the end of her sentence.

I simply went to work, rolling my sleeves up before I dived into the dough. Unfortunately, kneading dough was only a hand's on task and left my brain to do nothing but think.

And I'd had plenty to think about lately.

My mind flashed back to the meeting the previous day.

_"They seemed surprised by your plan." Miroku stated. We walked along the corridors, us men having been released after they finished their discussion with the council._

_"I don't know why they'd be **surprised**. I am of demon blood, so protecting others of my kind shouldn't be so shocking." I grumbled out._

_"It's not protecting them that's surprising. But the depth of what you want..?" Miroku raised up a hand, tacking them off his fingers. "Greater integration, child-care for orphans, opportunities.. You covered it all."_

_I shrugged. "The humans have all of that. How much more is it to ask for the same thing for those of my blood?"_

_"An excellent point."_

_Miroku whirled around, while I simply turned. Kagome's approach had been no secret to my ears and nose. She walked towards us leisurely with her hands behind her back._

_"One problem though with your plan is the humans of this village, of which there are a great many." She smiled kindly at me, seemingly trying not to offend._

_"And I have not forgotten them, if you were indeed listening to my plan. I offered many suggestions to help benefit them as well." I smiled, hoping she could hear the teasing in my tone._

_"True, you did not forget them. But what of the demons? Will they accept greater integration?" Kagome turned from a window she had been staring out of to look me in the eye._

_I nervously twitched my ears, thinking hard about the question._

_"That's a hard question to answer." I admitted. Miroku shuffled uncomfortably at my side. "But my worries go to kids. Adults have the ability to make their own choices. Children much of the time, do not."_

_Kagome smiled before turning back to gaze out the window. "Who would've taken you for a family man, Inuyasha?"_

_Miroku snickered next to me. I shot him a glare before turning back to Kagome._

_"What's with the 20 questions?" I asked, trying to stem myself out of the spotlight._

_"Curiosity for the most part." Kagome answered softly. Her eyes turned back towards me and her smiled widened. "You're an anomaly Inuyasha. There's not another like you."_

_My cheeks warmed under her stare, and I thanked the gods that I was never a deep blusher. All the same, I was sure she could feel my embarrassment at being studied so scrupulously._

_"I suppose I should leave you two to your entertainments." She began to walk off, giving one deep curtsy. We responded with a bow, the manners we learned those first weeks still engraved in our heads. "Enjoy your afternoon, gentlemen."_

_Miroku could have at least waited till she was out of ear-shot before claiming rather loudly, "I think she's rather taken by you Inuyasha!"_

"Feh." I mumbled as I pulled the dough into separate loaves. "Why do I have to be the anomaly?"

"'Cause you keep talking to yourself?" Nida decided to pipe in from where she was washing dishes.

Ignoring her, I began placing the loaves onto the backing sheet before leaning back against the table, using my arm to brush the sweat off my forehead. It always did get damnably hot in the kitchens from all the cooking foods and raging fires.

I felt a soapy hand land on my shoulder and I turned to see Nida with a rather soft expression.

"Look, you want my advice?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter if I want it?"

She smirked. "Not really."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less. Turning, I awaited her 'words of wisdom'.

She hiked up on a stool and leaned over with her elbows on the table in front of us. Finally she began to speak, quietly so as the other servants couldn't listen in.

"I have watched you since you first came here, Inuyasha. You were the only man to try and push off the servants, preferring to serve yourself. But.." she paused for a minute before looking up and giving me a brief smile. "It wasn't by pride that you wouldn't be served, but because I believe you didn't feel worthy for these excesses." She ran a hand through her hair, looking slightly uncomfortable. "You're a little rough around the edges, but no one here is perfect. You've made friends, and you've been a great help to me here in the kitchen whereas no other man dared to enter the servants abode." She looked me in the eyes this time, never deviating. "And Kagome knows that. She knows how hard you've worked." She hesitantly laid a damp hand on the back of my neck, feeling much like a mother would have done. "So keep doing what you're doing. And you will be blessed."

She patted my neck once before slowly getting off her stool.

"Nida." I called. She turned and raised a brow at me. My mouth opened for a moment, not really sure what to say. "Thanks." I said, getting to the point.

She grinned and walked back towards me. This time when she reached her hand up towards my head I didn't shrink away. Her fingers gently scratched at the base of my ears, and I very nearly sighed at the feeling it gave me.

"No problem, dog-boy." She giggled as she walked as fast as her pregnant body would let her.

"NIDA!" I growled exasperated.

* * *

The sigh I breathed seemed to echo off the empty corridor around me as I made my way back from the bathing rooms.

'_There are few things better than getting all that damn dough off of me._' I silently declared. By the end of the day I had been covered up to my elbows in the sticky residue and my hair was a lovely knotted mess with it. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, making sure it was somewhat knot free before I began trying to get my red haori on.

Suddenly, an ear shattering scream broke out, sending a chill over my entire body. My feet immediately pivoted as I headed in the direction I had originally come from.

'_Someone in the bathing rooms?_' My stomach rolled uneasily as I tried to determine whether it had been the male or female rooms. Another scream, although muffled, forced me to immediately dive into the female's bathing room, bashing the door in the process, without a second thought.

What I saw nearly froze me upon first glance.

Kagome, wet and naked, was pinned against the stone walls, sheer fright shining in her eyes. Her wrists were held together by a pale clawed hand which was connected to none other than..

'_Naraku!_' my mind immediately realized. He turned at my entrance, disappearing almost as soon as he registered who I was. Kagome collapsed where she was, giving out another cry of pain. Wasting no time, I flew to her side. My haori was off and thrown over her shoulders quicker than Kagome could seem to follow.

"Inuyasha.." she whimpered my name when she looked up at me, fright still clouding her eyes. I placed my hands on her shoulders, lifting her up to a standing position. My eyes continued searching around us for Naraku.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I didn't dare take my eyes off our surroundings to check her over.

"I think so.." She whispered. She leaned into my side, and I could feel her trembling against me.

"Don't pass out on me or anything." I said, trying to sound teasing. My voice fell flat as I turned quickly at a sound across the room.

"Aah!" Kagome yelled behind me. I whirled and saw a tentacle-like membrane beginning to slither around her waist. My hand raised and slashed the offending appendage before I quickly replaced it with my own arm. Kagome simply clutched around my waist and I tightened my grip around her narrow waist.

"Where are you, you bastard?" I growled out.

I heard a ghostly chuckle that seemed to reverberate from everywhere in the room.

"Inuyasha, why do you bother trying to save the human girl?" Naraku's voice was amused. "Are you perhaps attached to it?"

I whirled around where I had thought I heard the voice, not bothering to answer the question.

"No matter." The voice suddenly grew more concentrated till Naraku once again appeared before us. His grin was stretched out like a cat's, and his eyes shone a bright bloody red. I flexed my free hand, a gesture Naraku didn't fail to notice.

He cackled noisily.

"You cannot defeat me Inuyasha."

"We'll see about that." I growled. I spoke lower now, redirecting my voice towards Kagome.

"If you get the chance, you run for that door, and you get out of here. You got that?" I heard only a whimper and I ground out the question again. "Kagome, do you understand?"

I felt her nod against me.

"Then go!" I shoved her away from me, attempting to be as gentle as I could before launching myself at Naraku. The raven haired demon shot tentacles out for restraint, but my claws quickly took care of them.

"What the hell do you want with Kagome anyways, you bastard?" I shouted out. Naraku narrowly avoided a quick hit, forcing me to stumble a second before righting myself.

"Why should I waste time with this competition when I could easily take the prize anytime?" Naraku's eyes narrowed and looked towards the side. I followed his gaze to see Kagome finally stumbling towards the door. Naraku grinned and shot a tentacle her way. My eyes widened and without a thought, I drew Tetsusaiga.

"NO!" I shouted, slicing the tentacle off where it started. Naraku's eyes widened fractionally, but none were more surprised than I when Tetsusaiga was no longer the rusty blade but the broad, sharp fang of my father. I felt the blade pulsate in my hands and gasped.

'_Why..?_' I thought. With little time to dwell on it, I turned back towards Naraku. His eyes were drawn to the blade and his expression was one of longing.

"So, you have figured out how it works then. And to trigger it by protection?" Naraku chuckled blackly. "Inutaisho was always a human lover though. This should be no surprise."

I drew the sword up over my shoulder.

"If that's the case, than this sword will do no good for you." I grinned to myself. '_But plenty for me._'

I ran at him, the blade catching a few tendrils of his hair where he had barely jumped out of the way.

"Fool, I am after a bigger source of power now." He claimed. He sent his tentacles out yet again, and suddenly the room became harder to breathe in.

'_Is he releasing **poison**?_' I thought incredulously. I lifted one arm to cover my nose, not liking where this battle was headed. '_At least Kagome made it out alright._' I thought in passing.

Naraku suddenly danced forward, his demonic aura alone practically suffocating me.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Can't handle all that I throw at you?"

I growled louder this time, launching at him again with my sword. Naraku drew his own sword, infinitely smaller, yet powerful enough to deflect the blow.

We were caught in a dance of flurrying attacks and defenses. In a sudden lull in his attacks, I leaned against Tetsusaiga, sweat already pouring off my face. My breathing was labored and heavy, and I couldn't quite keep myself standing perfectly straight.

'_If this doesn't end soon..._' I huffed and pushed myself up from my position. '_then I won't last much longer._'

Naraku appraised me as I raised the sword one more time.

"I don't know.." my breathing hitched again, "what you think you're going to achieve by obtaining Kagome." I forced the sword up higher, sliding one foot forward in a stance. "But I sure as hell know," I paused again, "that you aren't going to be the one stealing her from me!"

I rushed forward as I said this last revelation.

"Inuyasha!" The scream distracted me as I snapped my face to see Kagome standing at the entrance once more. Her face seemed to be in absolute terror and I turned forward again just in time to witness Naraku's hand slice up the front of my chest.

I grunted from the impact, but shoved my sword forward, gritting through it. I heard the scream of Naraku's as I made contact with his shoulder. Jerking the sword, I felt it slice through the body in front of me. With one slight twitch of the wrist, his body was split in two. The pieces fell to the floor with a sickening 'thump', as I stumbled to gain my footing as well.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome scream again. "Please, this way!" I heard her frantically calling out.

"Kagome.." I whispered. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I knew I should tell her not to worry. Not to worry about a thing..

I fell against the floor, my strength giving out. I could hear the sounds of feet thundering everywhere around me, and then suddenly two warm hands were on my face.

"Inuyasha!" I opened my eyes to be suddenly staring into two orbs of chocolate. They watered, and I could feel the tears hit my own cheeks.

"Hey, woman, I'm fine." I mumbled. I reached a hand forward, and let it slide in to rest against her cheek. My thumb stretched to wipe the tears off by its own will.

"You are most certainly not fine. You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. She didn't move away from my hand, 'causing me to smile.

"I'll be fine, Kagome." My voice grew stronger as I spoke. I could already feel the demon blood in me working overtime to heal the wounds.

"No, I'm taking you to get bandaged." Kagome said stubbornly. She immediately began hefting my arm over her shoulder, before calling out Sango's name.

Said woman walked over, and I could feel her hand on my other shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

I pulled my face up to meet hers.

"Aw, not you to!" I exclaimed.

Sango's eyes were tearful, though not nearly so much like waterfalls as Kagome's. She just laughed a strained laugh while shaking her head.

"Sango, can you help me get him to the infirmary?" Kagome said, drawing Sango's attention to the wounds on my front. She sobered quickly before nodding. Throwing my other arm over her shoulder, they both heaved and got me standing.

"I'm telling you, I'll be fine." I grumbled. They ignored me as we took a few shaky steps forward, my legs not entirely usable, much to my chagrin.

They led me out of the bathing room, past all the workers who were now attempting to assess the situation, and past all the men and women who had come to see what the commotion was.

"It's only a little further." Kagome said to no one in particular once we were in the hallway. I felt her hand tighten around my waist where she held me up. I was surprised by the strength I felt there, as she supported me.

True to her word, the infirmary was fairly close. The two women immediately sat me on a table, making sure before they stepped away that I could sit myself up.

"Ladies, I'm wounded, not infirm." I stated, situating myself.

They both rolled their eyes before Kagome turned to Sango. "I've got it under control now, if you want to head back over there."

Sango nodded, and then turned to me. She looked at me for a moment too long, 'causing me to grow nervous under her stare. Finally, she lifted a hand and placed it on my own.

"Thank you." she whispered fervently. She looked back towards Kagome, then back at me. "For saving my best friend. I don't know what I would have done without her."

I felt that nervous twitch again.

"It wasn't a big deal." I said, turning my head down before they could see my cheeks flush. I felt Sango pat my hand once before stepping away.

"You're wrong." She said simply. Her footsteps led the way back out towards the hallway where she shut the screen on the infirmary and left us alone.

I turned my gaze back up to Kagome who was watching me a bit forlornly.

"What is it?" Perhaps it was the absolute silence and the fact that we were truly alone that caused me to whisper.

She shook her head and brought her hand up to wipe away another stray tear. I tried not to get frustrated, but really? Why was everyone a crying mess all of a sudden?

She turned away, beginning to reach for a bowl.

"Go ahead and take off that shirt of yours." She said, her voice not betraying whatever it was she was thinking. I obliged, wincing as I shifted the wounds. She left the room for only a moment and came back to have the bowl filled to the brim with water. She picked up a white rag from a stack and tossed it in the bowl before setting it beside me. She reached her hands in and made sure it was thoroughly soaked before picking it back up and squeezing the water back out.

Shifting she stood in front of me, before pushing my shoulders back so she could more easily reach my chest.

"You really don't have to..." I had started to say 'do this' when Kagome looked up to glare at me.

"No, I really do. It's the absolute least I could do after tonight." She laid the cloth on my chest, letting her palm lie flat against it. With her other hand, she thumped one of my knees lightly.

"Shift your legs, so I can reach better." She commanded. Having no other option, I parted my legs so that she could slip closer to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes as Kagome began working to clean the blood of my body. Her hands were gentle as she poked the cloth at the edges of my wounds.

"It looks like the bleeding has already stopped.." she marveled. I felt one finger come up and trace part of the wound. "Is this already closing up?" She exclaimed. I tilted my head downwards and noticed the pink line at the edges of the wound where it had begun to heal itself.

I was frozen when she tilted her head back up. Her face was so close in that moment that I could feel her breath against my face. Jerking slightly, I moved back from her.

"I'm just a quick healer." I said, my voice not completely covering up my surprise. My hand came up and rubbed against the back of my neck.

"Hmm." Kagome replied, before dunking the cloth back into the bowl of water. She continued to clean away at the wound before simply laying the cloth against my chest and laying her palm flat against it once more.

I could feel my heartbeat chaotically pumping in my chest. I tried to ignore the fact that Kagome was standing in front of me, hell _inbetween_ my legs if you wanted to get technical, clad in nothing but my own red haori.

'_You're not helping yourself any_.' I told myself. I was fixing to delve into a mental argument with myself when I was distracted by a quiet giggle. I glanced up at Kagome, but she was staring at where her hand was lain on my chest.

"What're you laughing at?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She chirped.

I growled in my throat, nothing menacing, just a frustrated growl. "I don't believe that." I mumbled. Was it just me, or had I had a problem with mumbling today?

"Well," She said. She suddenly stepped closer towards me, bringing her face closer to mine yet again. My eyes widened, and I felt my heartbeat start back up. She grinned before stepping back. "It just seems you have an _awfully_ quick heartbeat." Her head tilted where her hand was placed, right over my heart. She chuckled to herself yet again.

I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not the only one who's heart is beating fast here."

Her chuckling stopped short when she looked back up at me. Her eyes were wide with confusion.

"How would you know...?" She trailed off.

"Really Kagome, how could you not notice?" I teased. One of my hands came up and tugged at the tip of one of my ears. "I can hear anyone's heartbeat that's close enough."

She gazed up at my ears, almost like a child.

"How many can you hear now?"

I shifted slightly. "Only two. Yours and mine."

Her face was pulled back down to meet mine. "So, we're alone then?"

I nodded before glancing away.

"Ya know.." Kagome said, seeming to trying and redirect the conversation. "I usually forget that you have demon blood."

I almost bust out laughing. "Forget? How do you forget something so obvious?"

She smiled and continued tending to the cuts across my chest. "I don't really know. You just don't act like all the other demons.."

"You can thank being a half-breed for that."

"You make that seem derogatory." She criticized.

"It is." I replied without thought.

"You're ashamed of your human blood?" Kagome pulled back to look up into my eyes.

I shook my head. "No.. I've just always wished I was one or the other."

It was silent then as Kagome bowed her head. She fiddled with the rag in her hands, before suddenly looking back up.

"But if you were a human or a full demon, you wouldn't have these cute little ears!" She smiled as I just fake gagged.

"Don't remind me." I said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh c'mon, they can't be that bad." She said staring up at the little triangles on my head. Seemingly without thought, she started to raise one of her hands. For the first time ever, I actually moved into the movement of my ears being touched. Kagome's fingers were warm where they brushed against the appendages that would twitch in response. She smiled as she came closer and actually scratched the base of my ear. I felt myself sigh inaudibly.

"So soft.." she marveled. She moved her head to look at me yet again. This time, she was the one to be surprised by our suddenly close proximity. I grinned when a blush spread out across her cheeks.

I was never sure who moved first, but that we did meet in the middle. Her mouth was timidly pressed against my own and her heartbeat was thundering, along with mine, in my ears. All too soon, she was pulling back.

There was only a small distance between us. Her eyes were half-lidded where she tried to gaze up at me, to see if this was okay.

'_This is more than okay by me_.' I thought. My hand rose up and very softly my fingers brushed along the side of her face, before cupping her cheek. She leaned into it, before leaning forward again to meet her mouth with my own. Her hand that was still up with my ears slid down till it was tangled in my hair. Her other one came up and gently pressed itself to my chest, this time skin to skin.

I could have died happy right then.

My other hand snaked around her waist, pressing against the small of her back to draw her closer.

Our lips were finally reaching a certain rhythm when I felt a hot flash suddenly against my bottom lip. The feeling was amazing, wonderful, and everything I could have asked for, to know that Kagome wanted more from me.

'_But alas.._' I forced myself to very gently pull back from Kagome's mouth. Not able to completely pull away, I laid my head on her forehead. I bathed in the feelings I was having at the moment, enjoying them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome whispered very quietly. The minute pain in her voice caused me to slam into the present. I wrenched my eyes open and shook my head vehemently against her own. I took her head in my hands and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before forcing her eyes to meet mine.

"No. No, you did absolutely _nothing _wrong." I murmured back to her. How could she even think that? "It's just..." I looked down at our bodies that were pressed so intimately close together. "This might be a bit unfair to the rest of the competition."

Kagome's face crumbled then, tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Oh, I shouldn't have...Of course, this damned competition..What will I do now?" Kagome was starting to ramble as she realized the weight of what had just occurred. Suddenly, her hands knotted in my shirt.

"I don't want any of the others. I want you." She said, her voice raw. I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulders. _'A nice, neutral area._' I thought in passing.

"And I, you." I replied. I took a shaky breathe before I continued. "Kagome, I will try my hardest for this competition. I will try to be the best."

Kagome began to shake her head, mumbling things I couldn't understand.

"Listen to me, Kagome." I spoke gently.

I took her chin in my thumb and finger, drawing her face so that she had to look at me. "But you have to promise me that you will choose only the best for your kingdom. You will not choose me only because of what's happened here."

Her face was pained. Finally, she took a step back to disengage.

"You're right. I-I must choose for my people." She looked back up at me. "For my heart has already chosen."

I shushed her, knowing that the words would only make this harder.

"You're already a top competitor." She smiled as she turned her face to the ground. "And after tonight, you'll be even more praised."

I shook my head.

"I want to win this the way I was supposed to. I don't want tonight to mean anything for this competition." I knew she understood that I meant more than just Naraku.

She sighed heavily and looked back up at me.

"Okay."

* * *

She bandaged me up quickly and without incident. We spoke no more of what had passed, but I could tell from the gentle way her fingers touched my skin, to the soft glances she threw my way that it was still heavy in her mind.

'_Same here, Kagome. Same here._' I tried to communicate with her.

"Can you stand?" She asked when she was all through. I hopped off the table, wobbling only a little bit. Her hands twitched where they ached to try and support me, but I placed one hand out to halt them. After a minute, I smiled at her.

"I told you I healed quickly."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Inuyasha, I must thank you again for saving my life. If you hadn't been there..." Kagome trailed off. I just raised a hand.

"Don't mention it."

She glanced up at me and nodded before heading out of the infirmary. I followed behind, walking stiffly.

Halfway to the dorms, we ran into Miroku. He ran up to us, his face full of worry.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" he asked, hunched over on his knees to catch his breath. "I've been looking everywhere, but no one seemed to know where you had gone."

'_Sango didn't tell him?_' I thought. Kagome saved me from answering by mentioning my getting bandaged up.

"If you could Miroku, help him back to the dorms? I should probably be heading back to my own room and be getting changed." She glanced down at her body that was unnaturally exposed due to the length of the haori.

Miroku simply nodded and quickly came to my side. I leaned on him without complaint, knowing my strength was fading again, though not near so quickly.

Kagome repeated her thanks once more before hurrying off, not bothering with the formalities.

Miroku tilted his head as she ran off down the hallway.

"She's got nice legs." He commented.

I smacked him with my hand that was over his shoulders. He laughed and turned us towards the dorms.

"So, what happened?" He asked after a few minutes of hobbling.

So I gave him the run down, also mentioning my previous encounters with Naraku and Sesshomaru's warning. I warmed when I tried to explain why it took so long 'getting bandaged', giving Miroku only half truths.

"Sounds like you had an eventful night." Miroku commented.

'_If you only knew._' I smirked, letting my long hair hide my expression.

"I'm glad you're alive though." He said. He shifted his arm, and I realized he was embarrassed by his last statement.

"Thanks." I said, letting my head raise up as we made it to the dorms.

I was surprised to see most of the men up and crowding around the door as I entered. Many came up and clapped me on the shoulder, stating things such as 'Good job' and 'You'll go down in history!'. Even after Miroku deposited me on my bed and left, the men came around in a circle to hear me repeat the story for the umpteenth time. In fact, it wasn't till Sango came in and ordered everyone to their own beds that I was truly left alone by them.

"You should get some sleep. Even for someone with demon in them, it's been one hell of a day." Sango said as she pushed the last man away from me.

I nodded and began to ease my way down onto the bed. While I could feel that my wounds were closing up, I didn't want to risk reopening them.

I gave an audible sigh as I finally laid down. My joints popped as they settled, and I felt a little smile snake it's way onto my face. Sango just laughed.

"Sleep well, Inuyasha. You deserve it."

I just waved her off, already approaching sleep.

* * *

A/N;; This, I know for sure, is my longest chapter yet. And this entire story? Based on this scene.

By the way, I'm not used to writing fight scenes. Sorry if this one was lacking.

Now, review!


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther of which this is based off of.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Twenty-One;**

**

* * *

**I was not a hero.

Not in my eyes anyways.

Yet not one day had gone by that I had managed to escape the congratulatory words from my peers and the staff.

'Oh, thank you, dear sir for saving our Queen!'

'Way to go man! Who would've thought Naraku was that twisted?'

'What's the point in continuing the competition? You'll be picked for sure, now.'

"Well, I'm not giving up! Even if you did kill Naraku and save my sweet Kagome!" A certain wolf demon shouted one day, when people began to give up the competition. I growled, but otherwise ignored his outburst.

'He just jealous he didn't get the chance.' I thought bitterly. Because wasn't that it, just a strange coincidence that I managed to be the only one around to save Kagome?

Not that I had any qualms about saving her.

For the umpteenth time in the past few weeks, my mind was drawn to the post-battle reward I had received in the infirmary. The mouth on mine, the waist in my hands.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I was pulled from my current favorite daydream as Kouga pushed his way into my field of vision.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I replied in a dazed tone.

The demon's eyes brightened in a fiery flame as his anger grew.

"What, do you think you're better than us, just because you were in the right place at the right time?"

"Of course not. I've always known I was better than some mangy wolf." I quipped, rising from my spot at the table.

"At least wolves aren't flea-bitten." Kouga rumbled, his eyes glowering.

"That's funny. Why are you scratching your ear then?" I asked simply, watching his one hand scratching at the side of his head.

He ripped his hand away quick, his face flushing with anger. He drew back one hand ready to throw a punch, only stumbling when I jumped out of the way.

"Save it for the dojo." I muttered, turning and withdrawing from the rec room of sorts that had been provided for our break days.

Once in the hallway, I raised my arms and stretched my hands high. I felt my tongue loll as I yawned.

Even Kouga's rants didn't bother to raise my shackles anymore.

"Inuyasha."

I flinched as the loud voice reached my ears.

"Yes, Sango-oh!" Upon seeing Kagome next to Sango's side, I lost words. I fumbled to bow quickly, and cursed the way my heart immediately jumped at even the _sight _of the woman.

"Good morning ladies." I managed to state.

"Good morning." They both spoke, though my ears only swiveled to hear one of them.

"W-what brings you out to this side of the castle?" I spoke as I rose. "Wouldn't you normally be out enjoying the gardens?"

"In this weather?" asked Sango dubiously. She glanced over towards a paneled window, and I felt my face darken. Rain poured in sheets outside, thundering way at the ground.

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically, trying to pass off the blunder. "Seems like it would give it a bit of a thrill."

Kagome raised a hand to her mouth, politely hiding the laugh that I could hear bubble up in her chest. Sango simply smirked, before walking towards the door of the rec room.

"My apologies, but I'm going to leave for a moment. I should be checking up on them about now." She murmured to Kagome. The latter woman waved her off, both of us watching till the prior had made it through the door.

"Does she know?" I asked immediately, the question falling from my mouth before I could stop it.

Kagome seemed taken aback for a moment, the surprise flitting across her face quickly before disappearing.

"I haven't spoken a word about anything to her." She replied calmly.

"Just wonderin' since..." I gestured around us, noting how she had left us alone.

"I suppose she just trusts you with my well-being." She said with a smile. Her arms were behind her back, and she began walking closer towards me, spinning out to walk a circle around me.

"Speaking of which, have I said thank-"

"Don't even." I said, smiling darkly. She gazed straight at my eyes before chuckling to herself.

"Here." she said, bringing her arms forward. I glanced down, staring for a moment before I realized what was being held in front of me.

"Oh." I said. I pulled my haori from her hands. A small part of me that wasn't nervous at being alone with Kagome was relieved to feel the cloth in my own hands. "Thank you." I said, and I could feel the reverence in my voice.

"I figured you would appreciate having it back." she said warmly. "Of course, I've had it cleaned and whatnot. It had some blood on it from you.." She said. I pulled my face back up to hers.

"Like I said. Thanks." I smiled softly, hoping to pull her back from that night. '_We don't need a repeat performance...'_ I told myself, though the other half of my mind was yelling otherwise. "It's the last thing I have from my mother, so it's good to have it back." I clutched the fabric a little closer.

Kagome seem to shift as I said this.

"You were close to your mother weren't you?" She asked, seeming to try and remember if this had been said previously.

I nodded, fumbling to unfold the haori in my arms. I pushed my arms through then brought it around to tie at my waist.

"She's the only woman who accepted me for what I am." I gave a passing glance to Kagome as I finished the knot. "Or at least she_ was_ the only woman."

Kagome turned her face, but I didn't miss the twitch at the corner of her lips as she smiled softly.

Both of us jumped when Sango came out of the room, the door slamming rather loudly behind her.

"Men are pigs." She grumbled loudly, taking her place beside Kagome.

I raised my hands when her nefarious glare reached myself.

"I've been here. I've done nothing." I claimed innocently.

"Whatever." She mumbled. She turned, calling over her shoulder for Kagome to 'hurry it up and c'mon'.

Kagome smiled quickly at me, giving a slight curtsy before picking up her skirts and dashing to meet back up with Sango.

I raised a brow at the quirky friends, before shaking my head and turning the opposite way.

* * *

**1. **I felt myself wave a hand over one region of the map before us.

"One third of the troops would lead an enemy into this region." I pointed at a valley walled in by rocks and cliffs. "A second third would be hid out above to string an attack of arrows from above." I gestured to the cliff walls.

"And the last third would come around to the entrance. To fight the enemy from both sides. Despite the lower numbers, our superior weaponry and the advantage of placement would have their troops massacred."

I stepped back, waiting. The council was scratching at their writing pads quickly, occasionally glancing up at the map, retracing the lines I had placed there.

"Bait. It's tricky and takes guts to do." Kagome's grandfather noted, before nodding.

"You are free to go." He lowered his pad to his side, gesturing to the door.

I bowed deeply, and left without a second glance, taking a deep breath.

"How was it?" Miroku asked immediately, barely glancing at the next contestant.

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They didn't give an opinion exactly.." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall next to Miroku. I could faintly hear a tenor voice through the stone walls as he gave his own opinion in what to do in an 'emergency situation'.

"I hate military tactics." I murmured, thumping my head against the wall behind me.

"But alas, they're necessary." Miroku said, glancing around the room. He suddenly straightened, his back straight, his own writing pad placed firmly in his hand.

"Sango." I said without even glancing up.

"Inuyasha." I rose my head to her face, surprised when she was casting a gentle expression not in my direction.

"Miroku." She murmured as well. He gave a soft bow before also relaying her name in greeting.

Scoffing, I pushed myself off the wall.

"I'm gone, so I don't have to watch you guys shamelessly flirt." I said loud enough for them to hear. They quickly fumbled their hands, their faces flushing. I gave a satisfied smirk before escaping from the tense waiting room.

* * *

**2. **"We're moving into rapid sessions now. You will have challenges everyday for the next week, and will be monitored all week." Sango walked across the raised podium, seemingly taking the last of us nine men in.

"One person will leave each day." She walked over to one man, pointing at him. "You, sir, will be leaving today."

"Wha..?" He asked, his face reddening. "We haven't even started-"

"Yesterday was your first challenge. You must always be prepared, and you were not." Sango said, her voice laced with authority.

The man started shouting in outrage, only to be drug back by guards through the palace gate.

Sango, without missing a beat, drew back our attention.

"The next challenge will start..." She paused for only a moment. "Now."

With a few surprised gasps, everyone in the group was separated, guards standing on either sides.

"Tonight's challenge will involve trivia over our village's history, and our lands. And I shouldn't have to remind you about your manners..."

Sango called us up on at a time to enter through an archway across the plaza. Even my demon hearing couldn't pick up what was said across the wind and other various noises outside.

"Inuyasha." Sango called mercilessly. I wordlessly followed her across the expanse to await my next challenge.

* * *

**3. **"Muso. You are hereby released of your duty in the competition." Sango gave one bow. "We thank you for your work here so far."

The man had a disgruntled face, but left without a word to pack his things.

Sango continued ahead without another passing glance to the man, seeming detached.

"Today's challenge will be.." I felt myself hold my breath. "a battle."

"As a King, you must not only have tactic in arranging your soldiers, but be able to defend your men and attack the enemy." Sango gave a cruel smile.

"And _I _will be your judge for this challenge."

An almost audible grown was heard, but one glare from the woman silenced it.

She led us to the dojo, still talking behind her shoulder.

"You will be separated into two groups. Since we only have two demon-blooded people, we will have one on each team. Three humans will be with Inuyasha, two with Kouga."

I felt my eyes slide over to Kouga, whom was doing the same action. I felt my hand immediately coming to grasp Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"If your adversary touches your heart or your throat with their weapon, you are out." Sango continued to shout over us, gesturing to the open arena.

"Take your places." She ordered. Quickly we filed into place. I watched in the corner of my eye as two humans argued briefly over who would be on my team, and I smirked in Kouga's direction, raising a brow. He jerked his head, his lips turning into a snarl.

"And begin!" She cried out, waving a hand to start.

I immediately charged for Kouga, leaving humans for humans. We met in the middle, his fist raised. I barely missed it, using the sheath of Tetsusaiga to push against his stomach and disengage. A human on my team behind me gave a cry and I noticed his difficulty with his opponent. Quickly, I swung out Tetsusaiga, knocking the legs out underneath his enemy.

"Take care of 'em." I called out to the man on my team.

Without waiting to see whether he made the point or not, I charged Kouga, sensing his spiked aura. I jumped before we collided, grunting when one of his punches managed to hit my arm.

I unsheathed Tetsusaiga, not surprised when it formed into the great fang. Kouga himself had an expression of confusion, having seen the dull, rusted blade many times before.

'_If he wasn't such a bastard, I'd thank that damn Naraku for helping me figure out this sword.'_ I smirked, and flew at Kouga, knocking him back with the duller of ends on the blade. He dodged with that damned speed of his that I never could understand.

A cry grabbed both of our attentions, and I noticed one of the humans dragging their weapons to the sidelines. I grinned at Kouga when I realized it was one of his.

Jumping him while he was still distracted, I tackled him to the ground, gripping his arms tight in my hands. He swiftly kicked my stomach, but I held on that we only rolled across the floor. I pinned him again, making sure his legs were stuck underneath my own. Before he could react, my sword was at his throat. Another cry from one of the men was heard, but I made sure not to look over as I pulled my sword forward and bared Kouga's throat to it.

"My point." I claimed calmly, my breathing ragged. His eyes were narrowed, and a growl escaped his throat.

"Kouga, out." I heard Sango call politely. I picked myself up, not bothering to glance at the growling wolf on the ground.

The cry had come from one of my own men that had been tagged out, and all that was left was a man from each team.

I joined their dance, standing on the other side of the man. He glanced at me over his shoulder, allowing my man to jump his exposed flank. The man was ready, and ducked, my own teammate rolling over him, though his feet landed with ease on the ground.

I raised a brow at both of the fighters.

'_It seems they know some moves._' I thought briefly, before watching my partner kick out towards the adversary's legs. the other grabbed his foot, stopping him and throwing him into a flip.

Deciding that it was about time to help out, I snuck behind the man, creeping closer slowly. My partner caught my eye, and seemed to understand. I crouched down behind the other man, and with one more step, he was toppled over across my back, and on the ground. I grabbed at his feet, keeping him rooted, while my team mate immediately pounced and placed his dagger at the other's heart.

"And game!" Sango called out, raising her hands.

My team mate lifted his sword and grinned. "Good game Jakotsu." He offered a hand, lifting 'Jakotsu' off the ground.

"There's just not beating you, is there Bankotsu?" The man said, dusting off his legs.

Bankotsu grinned, crossing his arms.

"Of course there is! Maybe one day, friend, but you must grow stronger." Bankotsu peered over his shoulder, smirking at me. "And be aware of the other fighters around you."

Jakotsu hung his head sheepishly, but didn't seem otherwise distressed over losing.

"Alright men, get some rest. You're done for the day." Sango called out, breaking us all from our reverie.

* * *

**4. **"Kyokotsu, my apologies, but your time is up here. If you would..." Sango gestured towards the exit**.**

The rather large man thanked Sango 'for the opportunities provided' (or something along those lines) and left without another word.

"Tonight's competition shall be rather easy for you men left tonight." Sango said, smirking slightly. (A/n: enough s'? O.o) "For the challenge is already completed."

An unsettling feeling fell over the crowd, as we pondered what it was we could've done.

"The challenge will be the staff's reflection on each of you. As prospective Kings, you must be able to receive the trust of your own castle and the workers within it." Sango paused to stare us down. I was finding that it didn't unnerve me like it had once upon a time. "So I pray that you've been nice to those you met."

And off Sango went.

* * *

**5. **"I can't believe we're dancing. Again." Jakotsu murmured whistfully. I nodded, barely listening as the man hadn't shut up from the second we had to started the dance challenge.

"And I can't believe Bankotsu left already! Who's going to whisper me to sleep at night!" He sighed, and I felt myself pull him just a bit further away from me.

"Uh. Sorry." I said, averting my gaze over his shoulder.

"You know, you have a nice voice. You could help me go to sleep."

"..."

"I'm serious."

'_Dear god, he's gay.'_ I thought, cringing. As if he had heard my prayers, Sango called out the end of the dance challenge.

I released Jakotsu without a moments hesitation, quickly heading over to Miroku.

"Quick, talk about women. Nothing but women." I pleaded.

* * *

**6. **I could've wept with happiness when Jakotsu was released from duties the next day. His affections hadn't ended with the dance, and the feeling caused me to cringe and leave myself almost sleepless the night before.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Sango spoke harshly, noticing my paused movement.

"Finish those transcripts. And don't let me see you nodding off again."

I sighed and looked at the paper I was reading again, arranging the duties I had listed into a suitable list. I watched my hand writing over the parchment, before being distracted by the long sleeve of my haori. The red color filled my vision, and I gave a small smile at the last woman who had touched it. If I concentrated really hard, I could even smell her scent still lingering on the fabric...

"Inuyasha, I warned you once." Sango's voice hit my ears, and I gave another sigh.

"My apologies, Lady." I murmured, before returning to work.

* * *

**7. **"Kouga." Sango's voice rang out.

I grinned as the demon hung his head.

"But, my lady, I don't understand. I've always done adequately in the competition. Why is it I'm being released?" The demon asked.

Sango peered down her nose at him, her eyes softening ever so slightly.

"It is not a secret for what you want to acquire here. It is not the kingdom that you want to obtain for your own." She murmured softly.

_'Kagome..'_ Was I only wanting to win this for the same reasons?

Kouga left, grumbling as he went, shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be." He muttered over and over.

He left, and the silence filled the chamber we had been placed in. We slowly turned back towards Sango, awaiting our instructions.

She sighed, and sat before us, laying her hands in her lap. I felt myself taken aback by the casual attitude, after her strict behavior in the past weeks.

"You guys have worked hard in these past months. I want to thank you for that hard work before this last challenge. I assure you, it hasn't gone unnoticed." She caught each of us in the eyes, seeming to peer into our very souls. "I want to warn you that this is the most important challenge yet. And it will certainly take each of you by surprise. And I can't tell you anything more than that."

She gestured to the arched stone doorway, leading in the opposite direction from the entrance we had come in.

"One at a time will enter. You will be let known when you can leave."

And at that, directed the first man indoors.

She returned quietly, sitting at the base of the platform yet again.

"What's up with you?" I asked. My voice came out a whisper, most likely due to the dimmed, slightly dank room we resided in.

She shrugged.

"Just getting nervous as this thing stretches on, I guess." She murmured. She glanced at the doorway, her fingers fidgeting.

I watched her for a second, before shaking my head.

"I don't think that's it." I replied bluntly. She turned her face to watch mine, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"And what makes you an expert?" She grumbled.

"Yep, something's definitely wrong." I declared.

"And I'm not talking about it with you, so shove off." She said, snippy.

"Aah, admitance." I said with a smirk. I crossed my arms over my knees, and waited patiently for her to continue. When she didn't make to speak, I began to guess.

"Now, does it have to do with Kagome?" She didn't even react to the casual way I used her name.

"Nah, not really." She said, sounding distant.

The man exited the door, a smirk on his face. Sango waved off the next contestant, before returning to the competition.

"Not that I'm not worried about her or anything." She continued. "But that's not..." She ended the sentence there, drawing on a different thought.

I made a point to dwell and 'hmm' over that statement, before asking the next question.

"Perhaps it has something to do with a certain raven haired man? Maybe the one with the purple robes?" I grinned when her face pinked.

"Why would it be something about him?" She claimed, glaring at me.

"You're getting defensive." I retorted.

"Me? Defensive?" she snorted, before laying her head down on her knees. "As if."

"So, I'm right." I declared.

She gave an aggravated sigh before nearly shouting, "Yes, yes you're right! Will you leave me alone now?"

I felt my smile widen, my fangs poking out over my lip as I did.

"I knew it. You have a thing for him, don't you?" I didn't need to see a reaction to know the truth. "You should just tell him you know."

Sango traced her finger over the ornate design on the floor.

"I'm not afraid of rejection. He's already... spoken with me about how he feels."

"Then what's the problem?" I urged.

"I'm more afraid of things managing to work out." She turned her face downwards, pressing her face into her knees.

We were silent for a moment, both of us dwelling on that statement.

"I can understand that..." I murmured. "I think I do, anyways."

"You've been dependent only on yourself for so long." I continued. "It's probably hard to try and let someone that isn't Kagome in."

The woman raised her head slightly, peering up at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I guess.. Maybe. Probably." She sighed, shaking her head to herself.

"Well, take me in this competition. I'm a half-demon, not expected to have made it this far. I guess I've made something of a name for myself here though, and if somehow I'm chosen..." I trailed off, this realization suddenly hitting me. "I'm scared to death of having to rule a kingdom, despite the fact that I want it now."

"It's sort've the same thing, just a different goal, right?" I asked a little gruffly.

She smirked slightly.

"Maybe you should've been the adviser." Sango said sarcastically.

"Nah, I got a bigger goal in mind." I said, smiling. The door suddenly opened, and the man came walking through, a pronounced smile on his face. Sango's eyebrow shot up slightly, before she waved me off.

"Go ahead."

I stood, walking towards the doorway.

"And Inuyasha?" I turned back around slightly.

"Thanks. For everything." The woman said, before resuming to tracing the patterns on the floor.

* * *

I walked through the doorway, nervously anticipating the next challenge, when a familiar scent hit my nose.

"Kagome?" I called out, following the curvature of the entryway.

"Here." She called back out. The room was dark, nothing but candles and the moonlight streaming in to light the room.

My eyes were immediately drawn to her tiny figure, clothed in a simple white, gauzy gown.

"Welcome to your last challenge." She said, her eyes teasing.

I felt my brows furrow.

"I don't know that I understand."

She took a few steps closer, letting her fingers trail along the wall.

"Your challenge tonight is for me simply to get to know you." She stood only a foot away, and I wrinkled my nose when I smelt the perfume she had been heavily doused in.

She noticed the expression, and cocked her head slightly.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, peering around for a moment.

"You smell funny. What junk have you been bathing in?" I asked, wrinkling my nose again. "It's strong, whatever it is."

Kagome laughed, one hand coming to her stomach.

"And my, how you've started this challenge! Insulting your Queen due to her smell!" She continued to laugh, the sound bouncing off the stone walls.

"It's just not your smell." I grumbled low. Kagome didn't hear it over her own laughter, though she did manage to quiet it down to a few chuckles.

"Come, let's sit." She said, grabbing a few of my fingers with her hand.

She plopped me down next to her, and started chatting amiably. It took all I had to concentrate on her words rather than the memory of the last time I had been left alone with her for a great length of time.

"Ya know, I had a dog once. He had black ears though."

I shook my head slightly, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, he was the sweetest thing!" She smiled at some remembered memory. "He used to lick my face, and then Mama would scold me for doing such an unladly like thing. But I didn't care."

She sniffled slightly.

"I loved that dog."

I disengaged when I smelt water-works, my mind tumbling to keep up with the rapid emotions.

_'What the hell...'_ I thought when she suddenly crouched over, sniffling still. _'is up with women and crying?'_

Suddenly, Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha, will you hold me?" She gave one more loud sniff, before peering up at my face. The tears were on her cheeks, and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach with such a sad expression gazing up at me. "I'm just so sad now.."

"I-I... I don't think that's such a great idea." I said, trying to deflect. "I mean, it's nothing against you. Of course you _should_ know that.." I was grasping for words.

"Please, Inuyasha?" came the sweet voice yet again.

I gave an aggravated sigh, before placing my hands on her shoulders. She started to lean in towards my chest, when I pushed her back to disengage.

"No. I'm only a competitor, and we agreed to not treat each other anymore special after..." I didn't even know what words to use to describe it.

I stood up, running my hand through my hair.

"And man, what is up with you today? You're acting really weird, all emotional and shit." I whirled around when laughter met my ears once again.

Kagome was practically falling off her chair, her laughter shaking her entire body. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, and I was more confused than ever.

"Alright, alright. You pass the challenge." She finally spoke, wiping a tear from her cheek.

_The challenge?_ "What do you mean?" I asked, my mind still reeling from yet another mood swing.

"It's frowned upon for a man to take advantage of a woman, especially the Queen of course, and that was basically the challenge. To see how everyone would react to a _poor, defenseless_ woman." Kagome reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small bottle.

"I even had fake tears for the performance." She smiled. "They even tricked your nose!"

I just shook my head. "What the hell?" I mumbled, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

She giggled once more, setting the bottle down, before waltzing over to stand before me.

"I'm sorry to have tricked you. It was necessary you see..." She moved one of my hands to peer up into my face. "But I wasn't worried about you. Not at all."

Her hand was still touching mine, and I moved mine back, narrowing my eyes slightly at her.

Her own eyes crinkled, as she smiled, the teasing light still shining in her eyes.

"I think I need to go to bed." I said at last, suddenly noticing how close we were. She nodded, still smiling, and stepped back once.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. I hope I haven't frightened you off."

* * *

Sango came and awoke us the next morning, not even bothering with apologies as she kicked out the last person.

"Byakuya, you're out. You were the only one to take advantage of the Queen's offer." And without another word, he was escorted out.

The woman stood before us, her hands behind her back, but a smile on her face.

"I must congratulate you two for making it so far. You both have, by far, shown us that you are worthy of being Kings for this kingdom." Sango glanced between the two of us, taking one step closer.

"But ultimately, only one can continue. So, I advise you to dress your best, and follow me. Let's get this over with as painlessly as possible."

We rushed to wash and dress ourselves, barely speaking to each other as we did so. Tension ran high.

"I hope your decent, because it's time we depart." Sango called out, dragging us along with her.

* * *

My stomach pitched with something akin to nausea as our various successes were called out.

"And Jinenji, you have shown that you are most certainly a kind-hearted soul."

"And Inuyasha, you have certainly given everyone in this room need for surprise."

We sat in front of the council, taking everything that was said in stride. I glanced around furiously, hoping to catch sight of Kagome, but not finding her.

"But Jinenji, sometimes you come off as a bit of a pushover. You can't let others knock you down."

"And Inuyasha, some of us worry that the demon blood in you gives you a bit of a temper."

I nodded faintly, still watching the room.

"But, ultimately, it is not our decision, for we have brought you this far."

I felt a hand clap onto my shoulder, causing both Jinenji and I to jump.

"But mine."

Kagome's voice rang with authority as she moved forward to place herself in front of us.

"You have both over come some improbable feats throughout this competition. I'm lucky to have two fine choices in front of me this morning." She smiled down at both of us, but I caught how her eyes flickered briefly over me.

"And you have both made an effort to get to know me, as well." She sighed here, and dropped her hands to her side. "But I can't choose for me, unfortunately. I must choose for my country."

She moved along behind us again, and I didn't bother to keep turning my head to watch her. Instead, I ducked it, letting my hair fall over my face.

_'This is it..' _I thought tiredly. Was the end here so soon?

The hand touched my shoulder again, but I didn't raise my head to glance at it.

"My choice is.."

* * *

A/N;; Sorry this chapter took forever. I re-wrote it about three times before I was decently happy with it, and then I worked a 38 hour week, and just didn't have time to post, then a funeral, and ARGH.

Anyways, one more to go.

Push that purpley blue review button eh?


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Inuyasha, nor the story of Esther of which this is based off of.

**Summary;** There once was a peasant named Inuyasha, who was pulled into the competition for a new King unwillingly. As the competition continues, something happens that neither Inuyasha nor Her Majesty, Kagome expected. How will the two fair, as the rush and search for a new king becomes the only life they know?

**The Story of a Peasant**

**Chapter Twenty-Two;**

**

* * *

**I slowly walked towards my place of resting that I had inhabited for my entire stay here. The room smelled of all the scents of humans and demons alike that had wandered through the stone exterior. Light filtered through, dust particles dancing in the glow the cut out windows created.

I walked with mechanical movements.

_'One foot forward, now the other. Repeat.'_ My mind seemed to have to tell my feet.

Jinenji had already come through, gathering his few possessions quickly after the rush of Kagome's decision had been made, to be moved elsewhere.

But I wanted to savor what had happened here.

My hands reached out to touch the soft bedding, something I had greatly enjoyed when I first came here. A part of me felt an odd little affection, and even a bit of remorse, for having to leave it there.

I packed my one, solitary bag slowly. The only thing I owned were my original clothes and the uniforms of the castle which would quickly be given back to the staff, and of course Tetsusaiga.

A knock alerted me that I was no longer alone as I pondered.

Turning, I saw Miroku, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed.

"Hey." He said, his face expressionless.

"Hey." I replied. I shouldered the bag before crossing over towards Miroku.

"How're you holding up?" He asked, seeming to choose his words carefully.

I smirked. "I'll live, if that's what you're referring to."

Miroku gave a hesitant smile.

"Shall I escort you out?"

I shrugged.

"If you must."

We walked in comfortable silence as we headed towards the gate. I felt my stomach flip as I approached the stone archway, a sign of what I was leaving behind.

Of course, my stomach might have also flipped at the sight of a certain woman.

We bowed to each other, a pleasant smile twisting her mouth up. Her eyes met mine, and I found myself lost in them yet again.

"Are you already ready to go?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes trained on mine. They gave away nothing to what she was feeling, and I felt myself at a loss for emotion at the moment as well.

I nodded, not able to bring words to my lips.

"In that case, I hope to see you soon." She said, biting her bottom lip. I nodded again, before giving a one-sided smile.

"Soon." I replied.

I hopped into the carriage door that was opened for me to escort me out of the castle gates.

"Destination?" My driver spoke to me through the window slot.

"The hut of Kaede. It's time I picked Shippou up." I murmured. "It's time to bring him home." The word tasted funny on my tongue.

"Aye, your majesty." The driver replied.

* * *

"I choose..." Kagome paused, and I couldn't bring my eyes up to her face. All I could do was sit and watch my fingers twitch in my lap.

"Inuyasha." The name fell into the silence, that lasted for only the briefest of moment. Eruptions caused my ears to cringe from the sudden noise, the loudest I noticed being an exuberant monk in the corner.

It took a moment for my mind to register what was going on. My eyes rose slowly. A hand touched my shoulder, before the woman circled around to place herself in front of me. The hands lay flat in front of me, beckoning me.

I placed my hands in hers, following as she tugged me upwards. I stood shakily, finally raising my eyes to catch hers.

"You.. chose me?" I asked softly, beyond the ability to comprehend.

She gave a smile.

"Of course. I had to choose for my country." She gripped my hands tightly. "You were the obvious choice." She glanced back behind her at the council that was busy trying to rush forward for congratulations. "To the council as well."

Finally, I felt my lips twitch. Kagome noticed, smiling as well. Her lips parted to show her teeth as she grinned.

Suddenly it was all clear.

_'I will be king.'_ was the first thought, though quickly followed by '_I will be Kagome's husband.'_

This thought made me truly smile, relief suddenly washing over me. I picked the woman up in my arms, manners thrown to the wind.

She only laughed as I spun once, clutching her waist to me tightly. The council was moving around me, in a circle, speaking their congratulations at once. I placed Kagome down, though kept one hand on her continuously. The other came up to run itself through my bangs.

Over the heads of the council, I could see a couple of grinning advisers. Miroku jutted a thumbs-up at me, laughing when Sango also raised her own thumb up next to his.

I shook my head slightly.

A slight tug at my sleeve reminded me of the woman at my side.

"If I remember correctly, you have a family you should also be including in the celebrations." said Kagome, smiling sweetly up at me.

I nodded, anticipating bringing Shippou here to enjoy a better life.

Kagome relayed the message to the council, ordering for a carriage to be drawn up.

"I can't go with you, for there are preparations to take care of here." She took my hand in hers, her warmth encasing them. "But I look forward to meeting this kitsune of yours."

"He'll like you. I have no doubt about that." I said, speaking quietly as we departed from the crowd to exit the room.

"We shall see." She spoke, her voice calm.

I turned to face her, glancing each way down the hallway firstly before suddenly cupping her face in my hands.

"Are we technically engaged right now?" I asked bluntly.

The surprise was easily seen in her eyes. They widened, before crinkling slightly as she smiled.

"I suppose we are."

"Then no-one can get mad if I do this..." I pushed our mouths together, putting everything I was feeling- relief, anticipation, even a bit of confusion- into that one kiss. When I pulled back, Kagome was breathing heavily.

She gave a breathy smile, her face blushing beautifully.

"Go gather your things. I'll have them put away while your gone." She stood on her tiptoes to give me one chaste kiss.

"You'd better return soon." She added.

* * *

Shippou, upon seeing the carriage, had busted through the hut door to jump at my feet.

"Inuyasha!" He cried excitedly.

He scampered up my leg, quickly tucking himself on my shoulder.

"What're you doin' here in this thing?" He asked, eying the great carriage behind me.

Kaede waddled out of the hut, her one good eye widening as she caught me standing there.

"Well..." I stated awkwardly. I placed the kit back onto the ground, but made sure to keep eye contact with him. "I actually came to take you home."

"That's it?" He asked confused. He glanced up at the carriage once more. "That thing is taking us home?"

I chuckled to myself.

"Yes. To a bigger home. With the best food, and people for you to play with and learn from, and.." Shippou's face was bright with happiness, yet I felt my face soften slightly. "A woman who would gladly be your surrogate mother."

Shippou's face transformed into confusion.

"Wait... where are we going?" He asked slowly.

"The castle. Where else would I be taking you in this thing?" I twisted my head in the direction of the carriage.

He was quiet for a long time, seemingly taking in everything that had been said.

"You mean... you won?" He asked with hesitation.

"Of course I did, you brat." I said, rubbing my knuckles into his skull.

I heard Kaede gasp from above, but paid her no heed.

It took a moment, but Shippou finally managed to crack a smile.

"Is the Queen nice? Will she like me? Boy, I sure hope she likes my fox tricks.." He started to ramble, tacking things off on his small fingers. I turned him around, pushing him inside.

"Gather your things, Shippou. We leave today." I told him, my own smile breaking loose.

When the kitsune had departed us, Kaede shook her head.

"I haven't seen ye so carefree in all my years, Inuyasha." She stated firmly. Her eye appraised me, as she continued speaking. "I cannot believe... not that I doubted your abilities of course, but for her to choose a half-demon?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"I do believe you will be the first King of demon lineage. You will have many trials to face, I hope you know."

"Thanks for your congratulations." I sarcastically retorted. She shook her head with an amused smile.

"You deserve it." She said simply.

I smiled before pulling out a pouch of coins.

"Take this. For taking care of Shippou." I said, placing it in her palm. When she felt the full weight of it, her eye widened.

"My lord, this is most certainly more than-"

"Don't worry about it." I said. Shippou popped through the door, a bundle wrapped around his back, as his arms carried other amusements for himself.

"And I'll also make sure you have a personal invitation to the wedding and coronation of course." I said with a smirk.

Kaede raised a brow, but otherwise smiled at the comment.

"Luck be to ye!" She called as we gathered aboard the carriage.

* * *

Shippou's eyes grew wide as saucers when he hopped out of the carriage.

"Shippou, it's not like you've never seen this place." I murmured slightly, ruffling his hair. He bounded up onto my shoulder, his eyes still wide.

"But we weren't moving in then..." He said in a daze.

He peered at each little crevice as I wound my way through the courtyard.

Miroku met me at the entrance, his trusty notepad in hand.

He gave a slight, almost mocking bow.

"His majestyyy..." He drew out the word in a grating tone.

I cringed. "Please, don't call me that."

Miroku laughed.

"You're going to have to get used to it."

I shook my head.

"I forever give you permission to speak to me casually, unless formalities are absolutely needed." I said sarcastically, though I realized I meant what I said. "Besides, I'm not even King yet.." I said. I felt nerves pool throughout my body.

"True true." He said, turning. He beckoned with his hand, assumedly directing us to our room.

I was surprised when we took a turn away from the living quarters.

"Miroku, where are we going?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head as he continued to lead us on.

I was surprised when he led us to the ballroom, the doors wide open. He gestured us inside, smiling a bit.

Kagome whirled around when Miroku called out to her. Quickly she dismissed the woman in front of her, smiling gently, before rushing over to us.

"Evening." She said easily, my eyes taking all of her in.

"Kagome, this is Shippou." I said, tweaking one of Shippou's feet. He hopped off my shoulder, giving a clumsy bow. I could smell his nerves, as he stayed bent.

"Why, hello." She said, bending down to eye level with the kit. "I hope you'll enjoy living here Shippou. I'm Kagome." Shippou looked at a loss to do, but his next words caused me to flush.

"Are you gonna marry Inuyasha?" He asked bluntly.

Kagome chuckled, and I noticed her head glance up towards mine, though I worked to dutifully ignore the exchange.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Is that okay?" She asked carefully.

"Inuyasha needs a good woman. I say go for it." He stated simply. I felt my face darkening.

"Alright kid.." I grumbled out, but his next question stopped us all.

"But does that mean you'd be my mom?" What was it with kids and being able to speak so freely?

Kagome looked at a loss, her mouth parted in surprise. She glanced up at me, but I was too busy staring at the kit at my feet.

Kagome finally smiled, hesitantly laying a comforting hand on Shippou's head. He didn't shift out from underneath it, instead taking a small step closer.

"I don't have any practice at being a mother, so I don't know if I'm any good." she ruffled his hair kindheartedly. "But I suppose that if you can help me learn, I'll do my best for you."

Shippou smiled wide, bearing all his fangs as he did. Kagome didn't shy away, but instead smiled herself. Shippou quickly ran forward, curling himself in her lap.

"Ah, Shippou.." I stated, feeling embarrassed by his brash manners, but Kagome shook her head at me.

"It's perfectly fine." She said, coddling the child to her chest. He soaked it up, and I felt myself sigh.

_'One more crisis averted.'_

_

* * *

_

-one week later-

"This is weird." I commented offhandedly, peering at the rich robes adorning my body. They were thick and white, covered in gold embellishments that would make a slight tinkling sound as I walked.

"Bad weird?" Kagome asked, helping me remove the top layers of robes.

"Nah.. Just different." I replied, sliding my hair out of the holder it had been secured in for the ceremonies. _'A wedding and a coronation all in one day.'_ Even my demon body was tired from all the festivities.

Kagome's fingers immediately embedded themselves in the silver locks, chuckling when my ears twitched with the touch. I reached above my head to grab her wrists, and drug her around in front of me, purposely tripping her to fall into my lap.

"What was that for?" She said, attempting to right herself. I smirked, simply leaning down to nuzzle her beneath her ear.

"Just getting more of you." I inhaled deeply. "Though I doubt I'll ever have enough_, _my_ Queen._"

Kagome smirked, attempting to face me directly.

"Well, my _King_, we shall have to try to find a remedy to that, won't we?" She lifted her hand towards my face, tracing my jaw line. I smiled, leaning forward, capturing her lips quickly. My hands immediately went to her waist, which I pulled forward, smiling against her mouth when her arms wrapped around my neck to curl her fingers in my hair.

She parted from me, minutes later, a bit breathless and flushed.

"Since it's my first day as King, do I get any special requests?" I teased, reaching my hands up to wrap around her ebony locks.

"Depends. What requests?" She smiled suggestively, and I grinned, though feigned contemplation for her amusement.

"That with this new life, you will always be by my side." I pulled her down so our foreheads were touching. "That we will work together through any problems, that you will keep me calm, that I will be there for you, that we can raise Shippou, and any other children we might have..." I smiled at _that _particular thought, peering downward at the white wedding kimono Kagome had been placed in.

"That we will be happy." I said, raising my eyes to Kagome's.

She smiled, before leaning even closer, till our noses touched. Her eyes bore into mine, and I felt myself soaring.

"Wish granted."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
